Last Hope
by Livandier
Summary: When Hermione finds out that she has a terminal brain tumor, she is engulfed with despair and helplessness. When Draco Malfoy offers her the hope she needs, love will blossom. But later in the year, Hermione is keeping a secret that links her dangerously
1. Terminal

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.**

"I'm afraid this condition is terminal," said Hermione's doctor, sympathy clear in his deep voice, pity in his eyes. No matter what, she was going to die.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Anything at all?" Hermione fought to hold back the steady flow of tears she was sure would fall soon. She couldn't really be dying, could she? There were so many things she hadn't don't yet, she thought, and she was so young, not even eighteen.

"I'm sorry Hermione, nothing can be done," said the doctor, "surgery would merely progress the tumor at this point in time."

"How long?" Her voice was coarse, and her throat seemed to tighten from holding back the tears.

"Eleven months," he replied honestly. "I'm prescribing this for the pain. Take it twice a day." He handed her a white paper and began packing up his own.

"I'm sorry," he said, just before leaving the room, "really, I am."

Hermione drove home in a daze, wind and rain splashing onto her windshield. This was real, she thought, she was really going to die at the end of this school year. At least she would be able to graduate, she thought, trying to be optimistic. Or maybe they overlooked something that indicated that the tumor was treatable.

She arrived home and pressed the button in her car that would open the two car garage. Hermione parked and noticed her mother's car was absent. She must be working late, she thought sadly.

She unlocked the door and let herself in, a strong gust of wind closing it behind her. She walked to the phone and dialed her mother's cell number, nobody answered. Hermione, not wanting to worry her mother too much, just left a message to come home when she got the message, saying that they needed to talk about something.

Hermione then went upstairs and removed the pills that the doctor had prescribed and placed them on the sink top in the bathroom off her bedroom with trembling hands. Slowly, she made her way back to her room and lay on the bed, her stomach down, and she gazed out her window, watching the rain form paths down the glass. Her heavy eyes began to droop, until finally she allowed herself to fall into a fitful slumber.

_It was dark. The wind and rain slashed across her bloodied face like tiny shards of ice. The bodies of the people she knew littered the ground, which was much too cold for them. She looked up just in tome to see another comrade fall as the rain came to a sudden eerie stop. But this one, this one hurt more than all the others._

_  
Gods, how this fallen man hurt, his blonde locks sticking to his face. She didn't know if she could bear to lose him; he was her meaning, her life. Desperately, she ran to him, taking his limp form in her arms as hot tears crept down her face, shoulders heaving in broken sobs._

_  
"No," she cried, "no, you can't leave me, not now, not like this. You promised." The boy gave no response or indication that he had heard her. Of course he didn't, the dead cannot speak. She allowed her grief to consume her as she huddled over his body._

_  
There was an unbearable power building within her from this grief. It was something much too dangerous, she knew, though she couldn't stop from releasing it. It was just so _painful_. Resigned, she let the power flow out of her._

_  
She was so alone, sitting here beside this blonde angel who had rescued her, whom she had loved so much. Never before had she felt so afraid, all that she wanted was for it all to stop. She wanted the boy to wake up, she wanted the pain to stop, and she wanted to be protected again, as he had always protected her. Never again did she want to feel this sense of loss._

_  
The power shat had been within her released itself in one dangerous, painful surge, distracting her for a moment. She took solace in the knowledge that she would soon join her savior in death._

Draco.

_  
It was her last thought before being thrown out of her reverie by a shove, a blinding light, and at last the escape she had sought._

Darkness_ at last. _

Hermione woke with a start, her eyes searching the room frantically until she realized where she was, and what had happened. Her eyes shifted to her alarm clock, which glowed a bright green, and she sighed. 10:57. knowing that sleep was no longer an option, for she knew that it would continue to elude her, she stood instead and headed to her bathroom.

She removed her clothes and turned the shower on, carefully setting the temperature. She gingerly stepped into the water, closing the sliding glass door behind her, and let the warm water flow over the contours of her body, easing the soreness of her tired muscles. The water felt so good, made it feel as if there was nothing wrong, that she would be alright. But she knew that it was there, slowly ebbing away at her life. Finally, she allowed the tears to flow, resigning herself at last to the fact that there was no hope for her.

Hermione stood there for a long while, her arm rested against the shower's wall, her head hung low and atop her forearm. She let the water run along her body as she attempted to pull herself together, until the warm water began to cool. She then reached to the temperature control and attempted to make the water warmer, only to find there was no more hot water left.

With a sigh, she turned the water off and reached for a towel. Her hands grasped the fluffy, warm purple towel from the metal bar it hung upon, and wrapped it around her dripping body. She stepped out from the shower and leaned against the wall until finally deciding to clothe herself.

She slipped her silky pajamas on, they were the same shade as the Gryffindor red, and went downstairs to await her mother's arrival. Tears began to prick at her eyes and she did not attempt to stop them as she heard her mother enter the house.

"Hermione?" called her mum. "Are you alright? I just got your message. Is everything-" Jane Granger broke off suddenly as she entered the living room and saw Hermione crying on the couch. She quickly closed the gap between them and sat beside her daughter, embracing her and whispering soft words of comfort to her.

"Come now, tell Mummy what's wrong. You haven't cried like this since your father passed."

"Mum," began Hermione, her voice hoarse, "you know how I went to the doctors today?"

"Of course, I made you go. You were having so many headaches, and you even fainted once."

"Well, I-" Hermione searched for the right words to tell her mother that she was going to die, until she decided there really weren't any and she just blurted it out. "I have a brain tumor Mum. It's terminal. I've a little more than eleven months left to live. They gave me some medicine for the pain, but it's only a matter of time," finished Hermione, her throat sore, and there were tears streaming down her delicate features, which were now somewhat puffy and blotched with red.

Jane hugged her daughter closer and wondered what Hermione had ever done to deserve this. She was always so kind, and always thought about others before herself. She wondered, even now, if the tears that Hermione shed were for the grief that she felt as a mother. After all, Hermione had never cried for herself, but for the pain of others.

Determined, Jane finally broke the silence that had passed between them. "Hermione, listen to me.

"This does not change anything. You can still have fun in your last year of school, and you can still have friends who care about you. And I'm certain that you can still graduate at the top of your class. We'll figure something out. I'll notify that headmaster of yours, and he can tell whomever he must. You don't even have to tell anyone if you don't want to.

"Besides, you've gotten Head Girl this year, right? So you'll only be sharing a common room with that Malfoy boy." Hermione snorted, and Jane was glad that she had drawn something other than sadness from her daughter. "Oh, come now, I'm sure he's not all that bad. Maybe he's even nice." This time, Hermione scoffed. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure we'll get through this somehow." Jane inwardly smiled that she was able to make Hermione smile now, because she knew that once school started, Hermione's time would be filled with sorrow and lies.

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed the first chapter^^ This is my first and favourite story, so be kind and shower reviews on it?**


	2. Home Sweet Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter...but oh, if I did.**

Hermione entered platform 9 ¾, where the scarlet train was waiting to take all the students to Hogwarts. Hermione searched the large crowds for the bright red hair that would undoubtedly lead her to her friends. Her eye caught the long, red hair that she knew to be Ginny's and she closed the distance between them.

"'Mione!" exclaimed Ginny in excitement, "I've missed you so much! You must tell me all about your summer. I hope you didn't meet any _interesting_ guys that you didn't tell me about in the few letters that you did write to me. You hardly wrote at all! Next year, we'll have to keep you at the Burrow with us."

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably. There wouldn't be a next year, she thought glumly Hermione quickly reminded herself that she must remain cheerful and present in order not to draw unwanted attention. After much consideration, Hermione had decided to keep the tumor a secret.

It would change them, she thought. They would begin to treat her like glass, as something so breakable that you can't touch it. She simply didn't want that. She wanted to have fun this year. It was, after all, her last chance to do so.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and forced herself to listen to her friend's story. She noticed Harry and Ron coming towards them. They greeted each other enthusiastically and Hermione found the conversation to be less than adequate at keeping her attention as Ron began a rather grotesque story about he was now able to fit two entire boxes of chocolate frogs into his mouth at the same time. Her thoughts began to drift once again until she noticed someone staring at her. She looked around the compartment that they had seated themselves in and met Harry's concerned gaze.

She knew that she had been caught off guard, and that Harry had sensed that something was off. Hermione only hoped that he wouldn't question her and that her renewed interest in the conversation would fool him.

Hermione was spared the trouble of pretending to listen to Ron's newest grotesque feat when Lavander poked her head in the compartment and told Hermione that she was needed in the Head's compartment. Grateful for the chance to escape, she quickly scurried off to the correct compartment.

When she arrived, she decided she would've preferred the company in her previous compartment, but as far as keeping secrets went, she was in the right place. She couldn't keep what seemed to be her 100th inward groan from occurring, though. As happy as she was that her secret would be easier to keep, Draco Malfoy-the 'mudblood' hating bastard-was probably the worst company that Hermione could possibly think of.

"Nice of you to finally show up Granger," he drawled, "now that Dumbledore has already been here left the instructions and gone ahead to Hogwarts. I'm so glad you are able to be on time to important meetings." He looked up at her from the papers he was looking over and paused. "You look terrible."

Hermione quirked a brow at him in puzzlement. Didn't she always look terrible to him? As if reading her mind, he continued.

"More terrible than usual," he added. Once he was certain she wouldn't fire some witty retort back at him, which he seemed to expect, he launched into detail about their Head Duties.

Once he was finished, Hermione propped her rather large bag against the side of her seat and rested her head against it. The majority of the ride, she spent in a fitful slumber.

After what seemed to be mere minutes, Hermione heard the surprisingly kind voice of Malfoy calling her. As time passed, the pleasant voice seemed to grow more and more agitated.

"Granger, if you don't wake up in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to jinx your hair green for two weeks."

This comment did wonders, for Hermione's eyes flew open and her body shot upright. Or rather, her body shot upright until her head slammed, rather painfully, into something quite hard. She didn't realize what this hard object was until she heard the cursing of someone in a rather large amount of pain.

"Damn it Granger you didn't have to slam your head into my face!" he raged. "And speaking of your head, it's bloody damn hard!"

"I'm so sorry Malfoy, are you alright? Really, is there anything I can do?"

"Bloody hell Granger; is your head really _that_ hard? I mean, trust me, I know it's hard, but are you totally unscathed?" He was now clutching just above his right eye in obvious pain. When he noticed that Hermione was in very little or no pain, he scoffed.

"This seems all wrong," ha ranted. "Here I am, being a kind and caring person," Hermione had to laugh, "waking you up so you can change into your school robes, and you hit me. Not only do you hit me, but you hit me hard! Even worse, you're perfectly fine!" She glared at him.

"Well, it's not my fault you were standing over me when you threatened to change my hair to green." She shuddered. "It's such an ugly color." Now it was him who was glaring at the rather pleased face of Hermione Granger.

"Why did you wake me up anyways? I don't recall you caring about me, why start now?"

"I already answered that if you were paying attention," he said. "I just figured we could be civil to each other. It's not like we're twelve or something. And I woke you up because there's ten minutes…" he corrected himself, "…five minutes left until we reach Hogwarts and I thought you might want to change into your school robes before we get there, rather than in the carriage on the way."

"Oh," she mumbled, "thank you." Hermione grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change. She was surprised by how much time had passed in what she thought was such a short amount of time, but more surprised at Malfoy's unexpected kindness toward her. Since when did he start caring about mudbloods?

Hermione finished changing and began to rummage around in her bag for the large, orange bottle that contained her pain medication. Her hand clasped around the familiar form she knew to be the pill bottle and she extracted it from the bag. She unscrewed the top and took a single pill from the bottle and replaced the lid, screwing it on tightly and conjured a glass. She swallowed the pill with a gulp of water, finished the contents of the glass and replaced her belongings back in the bag before exiting the bathroom. The last few minutes of the trip passed in silence.

Draco yawned as Dumbledore rambled on about several unimportant facts of the school year. Not that every single 5th, 6th and 7th year didn't have this speech memorized, because they did. Draco even knew a couple of people who could've given the same speech right alongside Dumbledore without faltering had they been provided with the new Defense teacher's name.

Draco's gaze was turned away from the banner hanging above Dumbledore's head to the tables where food had suddenly appeared before him. He realized that he wasn't particularly hungry and he allowed his eyes to drift. He found himself looking toward the Gryffindor tables, for some absurd reason, of course. His eyes took in the scene around Hermione Granger and he noticed several things.

Weasley was shoving potatoes and a drumstick into his mouth at the same time. Disgusting. The Weaselette was gazing at Potter from the corner of her eyes. The moron was obviously blind for missing her attentions. He also noticed Hermione Granger's half-hearted smiles and brief moments where she appeared to be elsewhere. He also noted, with some irritation, that she wasn't eating, but instead she was stirring the food aimlessly around her plate with the fork that was held loosely in her hand. For some reason, this really irked him. She seemed to be relieved when Dumbledore called the heads to the front.

She cast one last half-hearted smile to her friends and headed to the front of the Great Hall. Draco followed shortly after and Dumbledore began speaking once they were within hearing distance.

"Now," began Dumbledore, "if I'm not mistaken, the two of you already know most of the details regarding your head duties. All that remains to do is lead you to your dorms and tell you your passwords. I trust the two of you are already finished with your meals?"

"Yes, Sir," answered Hermione a bit too quickly. Draco guessed that she had no deep desire to return to her rather poor acting. Neither would he if he had to watch Weasley shove food down his throat. When he realized that they were awaiting his reply, he nodded and Dumbledore led them away.

Draco could tell that Hermione was quite tired. Past exhaustion, he would say. She didn't speak except for when they arrived at their common room, which was just past the room of requirement. He spoke the password, phoenix feathers, and the portrait of a beautiful woman in angelic white robes swung open.

"Thank you Alànna," said Dumbledore as he entered, Draco and Hermione trailing closely behind.

The common room was pleasing to the eye, and not too extravagant. The room was decorated in deep, rich shades of the red and green that belonged to both of their houses. The carpet was deep red, while the furniture was a deep green, gold lining the edges of it. The drapes, which hung from the French doors leading to a balcony, were also deep garnet and hung to the matching floor. There was a silver cord around the folds of each drape, restricting them from closing.

There were two staircases on either side of the large common room, which held a fireplace in the middle of it, leading to their individual dorms. Placed near the two staircases were desks, one for each of them. Overall, the room was perfect.

"Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "the room to the left is yours. Mr. Malfoy, your room is the one to the right; you may set your own passwords and change them as you wish. Now I'm sure both of you are tired," he looked pointedly at Hermione, "so you should get some rest." That said, Dumbledore exited the room and left the two of them alone.

"So," said Draco, "how do you like it?"

"It's nice," replied Hermione simply. "I'm going to bed now. Night Malfoy." Hermione turned and went to her own dorm, pausing to set her password and introduce herself to her portrait, which was even more beautiful and angelic than Alanna, and disappearing behind the portrait of the lovely young woman.

"Don't all start to rush a conversation at once," he muttered, sarcasm thick in his voice. He then walked up his staircase, introduced himself to his portrait and set his password. Just before entering his room, he cast a last glance in the direction of Hermione's room.

"Home sweet Hogwarts," he murmured quietly before he too, disappeared into his new quarters.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved them!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it's short and kind of non-eventful. Please just bear with me as I set up the plot.**


	3. Threats and Resignation

**Disclaimer:Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The plot is my own^^**

"I'm sorry," said Draco, his voice full of surprise, "but what?"

"I was wondering if you could cover some of my head duties for me?"

Draco was shocked. Absolutely and completely shocked. Never in his life would he have guessed that Hermione Granger would ask for his help. Of course, he couldn't debate her reasons.

She came to him and asked if he could cover some of her head duties because she didn't feel well and she was too tired. The dark circles under her eyes, her sleeping in classes, and her actually asking for _his_ help were all valid vouchers that she really wasn't up for patrolling the halls in the late hours of the evening and night.

She was humiliated, he could see. Her usually pale face had flushed scarlet, her eyes averted. And as much as her wanted to refuse her, merely to see what she would do, he found himself unable.

Perhaps it was because he just happened to be wherever she was, for they were partners in all the same classes and they shared the same lunch period, but he seemed to notice little things about her over the past few weeks. He noticed when her strength began to wane, that she hardly ever ate, and that she never paid attention to Weasley's bizarre stories. The last of these he noted with an odd sort of satisfaction that could only belong to the feeling of jealousy. He knew that something was wrong, and he didn't have the heart to ask what exactly it was.

"Okay," he replied. His answer seemed to catch Hermione off guard, for she nearly began to protest until she had realized just what he had said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just stop falling asleep in class. Every time you fall asleep in Charms, Flitwick glares at me as if it's my fault." Draco's attempt to make her laugh was a success. A _real_ success, not one of those fake laughs that she offers to Weasley.

"Thank you so much Malfoy," she said gratefully, relief evident in her features. "I owe you one."

"Whatever you say Granger," was his seemingly bored response. "Now go to bed. It's getting late, and I didn't take half your head duties so that you could still fall asleep in class. I'm telling you, Flitwick can be pretty menacing when he wants to be. Though why it's me he glares at, I have no idea. _You're_ the one who's falling asleep in his class."

"Right," replied Hermione, heading to her own room. "Night Malfoy thanks again."

Hermione woke up, surprisingly on time, and went to the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth and filled the glass that was beside the sink with water. This routine, which she did every morning and night, had gotten monotonous since the time when she had first gotten her medicine. She was so sick of taking those stupid little pills that she could throw them out the window of a rather tall tower. Or rather, she could if she dared to see what would happen if she didn't take them.

She swallowed the pill and downed the rest of the water in the glass. Hearing a noise to her right, she turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing on the doorway looking uneasily at her.

Wonderful, she thought grimly. Of all the people to find out the one thing that she didn't want anyone to know, it had to be Draco Malfoy, the notorious 'mudblood' hater.

"Shit," she whispered. She was caught, and she knew it.

"What was that?" he asked, indicating to the orange bottle still clasped in Hermione's hand

"Nothing," she replied, hoping to talk her way out of an explanation, "just aspirin. Don't you knock?"

"No, and aspirin my arse. That doesn't come in lovely orange bottles."

Well, thought Hermione, there goes my chance of talking my way out of it. Why did he even know what aspirin was, anyway?

"If whatever you have is contagious, I swear, someone's moving out."

"It's not contagious Malfoy, so just drop it. It's got nothing to do with you." Her tone was harsh, and her words stung. Nothing to do with him? If there was something wrong with her, he wanted to know about it.

Though she probably didn't want to admit it, neither did he for that matter, they had become something like friends over the past month. Did she honestly believe that he didn't care _at all_ about her?

"Draco, please," she pleaded, "please, nobody can find out about this. Please, don't tell anyone what you saw. I-I've gotta go now. See ya in potions." He nodded and let her leave. What could he do if she didn't want him to know what was wrong with her?

The answer came to him as a small orange bottle sitting on the sink counter caught his eye. He could find the reason for Hermione's strange behavior himself. He went to the bottle and began to read.

Hermione walked quickly to the great hall wondering why. Why the hell did she leave the bottle on the bathroom sink? There was only one reason that she could think of. She didn't _want_ to be alone in this. She didn't want to have to fight and fight and not have anyone to pick her up when she fell. And for some reason, she trusted Draco would do this for her.

She had realized over the past month that they had formed an odd form of friendship, that they could get along. She knew that her words hurt him. Who wouldn't be hurt if they were told that they couldn't care about humans, that they didn't have a soul?

She made it to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Ron, who waseating ravenously, of course.

"Hey Harry, Ron," she greeted cheerfully.

"Jeez 'Mione," asked Ron as he shoveled more eggs into his oversized mouth, "how can you be so peppy so early?"

"How are you able to shove so much food into your mouth all at once?" she countered, receiving a chuckle from Harry.

"Yeah mate," added Seamus, "it's gross. Besides, it's not like it's going to disappear if it doesn't all go into your mouth at the same time."

"And it's not healthy," contributed Dean. "If you shove so much food in your mouth, you might choke on it, what would we do then?"

"Not much, I'm guessing," grumbled Ron. "Let me choke perhaps?" Laughs echoed around the table.

Suddenly, Hermione's head began to pound, the pain of it causing her to wince. Assuming that the pain would only worsen, she quickly mumbled an excuse and left the table, briefly hearing Ron comment about over crammed schedules.

She bolted from the great hall and stumbled to her common room. She spoke the password and entered the head's dorms, her hand pressed to her head as she tried to ease the pain. The pounding eased a bit and she became aware of her surroundings with a sense of dread. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the chair, gazing at her in apparent concern as her vision blurred once more. She braced herself against the wall and Draco began to stand, sensing her loss of balance, but Hermione stayed him.

"I'm fine," she said, raising her other hand towards him. Knowing that the weak gesture was meant to make him stay where he was, Draco sat once more. However, there was no way in Hell that he was going to allow her to stand there, waiting to crack her skull.

"Maybe you should sit down." He gestured to the couch.

"I'm fine," repeated Hermione.

"Humor me." Knowing that Draco would no longer allow her to stand, Hermione made her way to the couch. It didn't escape her notice that Draco was braced to catch her should she fall.

"You read it?" she asked as she sat, already knowing the answer. Draco merely nodded. After a short pause, he opened his mouth, as if to speak, and closed it again, unsure if he could ask the question that was burning in his throat.

"Go ahead, ask it."

"Is it fatal?"

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded. "I have a little more than 10 months left." Her voice sounded so sad, so resigned to the fact that her life was ending at a rapid pace.

"Can't they do something?"

"Nothing can be done. I've already checked with St. Mungos, and they said it was impossible. After all, such thinking is why we keep ourselves hidden from muggles, isn't it?  
they would want a magical solution to everything, and that just can't happen." Again, she used that resigned tone, like she had already given up all hope, and for some reason, this upset Draco to no end.

"Of course something can be done," he said without thinking. "You've just got to fight it!" Hermione's calm demeanor vanished instantly as she looked angrily to Draco.

"This isn't the sort of thing you can fight Draco! This is the sort of thing that you fight and fight and you still wind up dead! This is the sort of thing that can't be cured." Her tone became softer. "Besides, what's the point in using the little time that I do have left to fight a losing battle?"

"But it's not a pointless battle," argued Draco. "There are plenty of people who care about you. You're part of the Golden Trio for God's sake!" He looked back to Hermione and his anger dissipated instantly, because on the couch sat Hermione clutching her head in obvious agony, a soft whimper of pain escaping from her lips.

He acted with an alarming speed that surprised even him as he scooped Hermione up from the couch, briefly noticing how light she was, and began running to the hospital wing. Hermione pressed her head against his chest in a futile attempt to lessen the pain.

"Make it stop Draco, please," she whimpered, her head spinning from the pain, tears rolling into her hair.

"Shh," soothed Draco, "you'll be alright. Just try to relax." He paid no heed to how her nails dug into his chest; his first priority was ending her pain. He did notice when her grip loosened and she wend limp in his arms though. He silently cursed the architecture of Hogwarts and ran faster.

After what seemed like ages, he reached the hospital wing and barged into Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Madame Pomfrey, I really need your help!" he shouted, not having the slightest clue as to where the plump nurse was.

"I'll be out in just a minute," he heard from a back room.

"No, it has to be now! I've got Hermione Granger here. Her head began to hurt a-and I think she's passed out." Madame Pomfrey was already closing the distance between them, though.

"Oh dear," she said, "Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to place her on that bed over there and draw the curtain?" Draco nodded and went to the indicated bed, set Hermione down on it with care and drew the curtains. He paced around the curtained area impatiently until Madame Pomfrey entered with a vial of something that looked positively foul.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you may leave now."

"I'm not leaving."

"Miss Granger will be fine, but you need to leave now."

"You're positive that she'll be okay?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you are preventing me from treating Miss Granger. She will be fine. However, the longer you remain here, the longer she will remain in pain. Now if you please," she indicated to the general area of the door for the second time.

Defeated, Draco exited the curtained area. Deciding that attending classes would be a waste of both his and the teacher's time, Draco decided not to go at all. Instead, he would wait for Hermione to get better.

Hermione woke up and found herself in the bright whiteness of a room that could only be located in the hospital wing. She lay under starchy white sheets and a too-hard bed that merely confirmed her suspicions. She was, without a doubt, lying in a bed located in the hospital wing.

The events that had caused Draco to rush her to the hospital wing came back to her. She could nearly laugh as she remembered Draco's demand that Madame Pomfrey cure her faster. Nearly. Mostly, Hermione remembered the events as one large painful blur. A very painful blur.

Madame Pomfrey entered her area and Hermione quickly decided that nobody should have this much energy, least of all someone who worked in a _hospital wing._

"Oh, hello dear," she said, her tone bordered drippy sweet. "I see you're awake."

"How long have I been here?"

"Oh, not terribly long dear, dinner has just passed."

Great, thought Hermione, now she had to make up a believable story as to why she was in the hospital wing for nearly 9 hours.

"Did I get any visitors?"

"Oh yes," answered the plump nurse. "Misters Potter and Weasley stopped by, as well as Miss. Weasley," she finished. Hermione's heart sank the slightest bit. "Oh yes! Mr. Malfoy stopped by too. Quite the popular girl, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled, though it wasn't for the compliment. Just the fact that Draco had stopped by lightened her heart. He was, after all, the one person whom she had decided to tell the entire story to.

"Madame Pomfrey? When can I leave?"

"Oh, well if you're feeling better, you may leave now," answered the nurse, "though I suggest you get something to eat. You must be famished." Or course, Hermione caught to true meaning behind the words.

_'You had better eat something. You're underweight, and you know it. I _will _contact the kitchens._'

Hermione thanked Madame Pomfrey and left for the portrait of fruit that concealed the kitchens and she tickled the pear. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped into the kitchens, where she was promptly greeted be six house elves. Among those house elves was Dobby, who spoke first.

"Hello misses," he said, "what can Dobby get for misses?"

"Hey Dobby," replied Hermione. Her next few words, she chose with care, remembering Harry's warning about house elves being a little _too_ helpful. "Dobby, I would like two turkey sandwiches with a little mayonnaise and one glass of milk."

"Of course misses, Dobby will be right back with the misses food." When Dobby had said 'be right back' Hermione had been expecting to wait at least a couple of minutes. However, Dobby came back so quickly that Hermione questioned whether he had actually gone anywhere at all. He handed her a plate with her sandwiches on them and the glass of milk. Hermione thanked him and went on her way back to the Head's Dorms.

The moment she walked in, she knew that Draco had been waiting for her. It was something about the way he jumped off the couch and immediately inquired about her well-being. So, as to not prolong his worry, she answered swiftly.

"I'm fine, really. I was just getting some food in the kitchens. I haven't eaten all day."

"Please," said Draco, "don't stop on account of me. It's a rare occasion when you actually eat. I'm glad that you decided to acquire a meal on your own.

"You too?"

"What?"

"You and Madame Pomfrey are both badgering me to eat properly," she replied. "It's annoying."

"Oh no 'Mione," said Draco with a grin, "you're getting it all wrong. We just want to save those poor house elves from the awful sight of the mixed and mangled heap of stuff that was once food on your plate. It must look terrible by the time you finish with it." Hermione didn't argue, her food did look rather…unappetizing once she decided that she was done with it.

"I don't want to get sick," she mumbled. Draco didn't quite hear her.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to get sick," replied Hermione a bit louder. "I always get sick if I eat after I take my medicine. And I don't generally have an appetite either."

"I see," said Draco. "Than I guess well just have to feed you during lunch and dinner." Hermione groaned.

"Thanks for the concern, but I think I'm capable of feeding myself." There was a short pause, which Draco broke.

"Really Hermione, are you sure you're alright? Your head doesn't hurt at all?"

"I'm fine. That's never happened before though. It kinda worries me."

"Join the club," muttered Draco.

"I'm going to the doctor's next Saturday, so I'll ask about it then. It'll probably never happen again though." At that moment, Hermione heard a knock at the door and she went to answer it. She opened it to reveal Ron, Harry and Ginny, all of whom looked quite worried. Ginny threw herself at Hermione with surprising force and launched into how happy she was that Hermione was alright.

"What happened?" asked Harry once Ginny had finished speaking

"Nothing much," replied Hermione, thinking quickly. "I was so worried about making it to class on time that I missed a step and fell down two flights of stairs. Once she fixed my arm, she made me stay the rest of the day to make sure nothing else was wrong."

Harry looked at her strangely, contemplating whether or not to believe her, as Ron complained that she was asleep when they went to visit her. Harry's silence showed that he would believe her, which Hermione was grateful for.

About 20 minutes after they showed up, they left again with plans that Hermione would spend the night in Ginny's room sometime soon and 'be carefuls' from the three of them. When the portrait closed behind them, Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She didn't have to lie to them anymore today.

"Gonna have a pillow fight at the slumber party?" she heard Draco's voice from behind her, a shriek of surprise escaping her.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed

"Of course," he managed to say through his poorly concealed laughter. "Because I've moved oh so far." She glared at him and then she smiled. That smile was much too menacing for Draco to feel comfortable.

"Go ahead, laugh," she said, her tone now threatening. "Just you wait, I'll get you back." She completely planned on it too. She even had a plan. "Well, I'm going to get to bed now." She had to get up early. This, she thought gleefully, would be fun.


	4. Colours and Captives

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Draco woke from his sound slumber and was surprised to hear Hermione in the bathroom. He was surprised because of the fact that he had to wake her up nearly every day of the year so far. When he heard that Hermione was finished, he dragged himself out from under his warm covers and got dressed.

He then went to the bathroom, washed his hands, brushed his hair and teeth and headed to breakfast, grabbing his bag as he left.

When he entered the Great Hall, he glanced toward Hermione, who was happily chatting with her friends. It looked as though Weasley had nearly choked on one of the many items in his rather large mouth for what he thought was about the fifth time this year. His face was a strange shade of red that matched his fiery hair. From embarrassment, Draco presumed. Draco rolled his eyes and sat beside Pansy Parkinson, inching as far away from her as possible so that he had pushed Blaise even further down the table. Ronald Weasley was an idiot, he verified for what seemed to be the millionth time.

He was dimly aware of Pansy's shrill voice in his ear as he watched Hermione actually eat a muffin. He was relieved that she had decided to eat of her own accord because the idea of stuffing muffins in his pockets for later was not very appealing to him.

Hermione had noticed his gaze upon her and she looked back to him with a grin. This gesture was not missed by Draco, though Hermione tried valiantly to cover it with an exaggurated bite of her muffin. He wondered if she had actually done something to backup her declaration the previous night. He thought not. She didn't have it in her.

"Drakie-Poo," said Pansy, who had somehow managed to get even closer to him, "why do your hands look like that?" He gave a sigh of frustration as he attempted to disentangle himself from her arms. Oh, how he hated her. He never should've taken her to the Yule Ball in their 4th year. Biggest mistake of his life.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Parkinson," he muttered. "And my hands always look like thi-" He had cut himself off, for he had actually looked at his hands, which were a strange shade of blue and getting darker. He looked to Hermione, who made no effort to hide her amusement, and he began to laugh. And he had thought that she wouldn't go through with her threat.

Draco didn't bother attempting to wash the colour off. It was Hermione's work; _nothing _would get it off. The time came for classes, and he sat through them wordlessly, ignoring the snickers from behind him, but being immensely thankful that Hermione sat next to him in all their classes. This made it much easier to glare menacingly at her.

As the day wore on, Draco's hands continued to change colour, going from blue to purple to orange to pink, and by the time lunch had come, they had even progressed to a vibrant shade of magenta. He decided then that he would wait for Hermione in their dorms so that she could take it off. He hated magenta.

"What an unfortunate colour your hands are," he heard her say from across the room as she walked in. He was quick to glare at her. "I hate magenta."

"Would you believe me if I said that you weren't alone?" he asked Hermione, who was still grinning. "When will this come off?"

"Why tomorrow, of course." Draco gave a sigh of relief. "And then it'll go to your feet, then your legs and arms, and then eventually to your face."

"Hell no, take it off!"

"Oh, I see we've hit a touchy spot," said Hermione, walking closer to Draco, "your image."

"I don't think that that's a touchy spot for just me," grumbled Draco. "Who wants any part of their body to be magenta?"

"Your right, I wouldn't wish that on any undeserving person. I think you've had enough punishment." That said, she grabbed his hands and mumbled something under her breath, the colour vanishing instantly.

"What was that you said?" asked Draco in curiosity.

"Like I'd tell you. What if I decide to use it again?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would," she threatened and they began to laugh.

"C'mon, we'd better go before your bodyguards think that I've kidnapped you."

"Too true. Lets go." They headed to the portrait that led to the halls and Draco spoke rather severely.

"You wouldn't really, would you?"

"Oh, I would Draco, I would."

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and went to her seat next to Harry and Ron and across from Ginny. A couple of days had passed and she was still healthy enough, and completely unscathed.

"Hey 'Mione," said Harry with a grin, "we were starting to think you had fallen out a window you took so long." Of course, in the past couple of days, neither Harry nor Ron had forgotten about Hermione falling down the stairs because she was in a hurry to get to class early.

"You had better watch it Harry," she retorted, "or you're going to find yourself at the bottom of some stairs with nobody to help you, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

"Better watch out mate," said Ron, "or she just might be the reason you're at the bottom of the stairs." This received a playful slap on the arm from Hermione.

"I would never!" she exclaimed. "I'm way too nice to do that!"

"She calls this nice?" questioned Ron skeptically. "I'd hate to see what she calls 'mean.'"

"C'mon guys," rushed Hermione, "we're going to be late for class."

"But I'm not don't yet Mione."

"Well then Ronald, perhaps you should put less food on your plate. Now lets go." That said they left for defense against the dark arts where they received their fourth essay for the day. At least she would have a valid reason for missing the Hogsmead trip on Saturday.

The last few classes passed without event and dinner came quickly. Hermione found herself to have no appetite, however, and she retired to her room early with the excuse that she should get a head start on her essays. When she arrived in the common room, Draco was waiting for her, a turkey sandwich on the table before him.

"Of course," she muttered, "you would bring food. I'm really not hungry Draco. I couldn't possibly eat."

"Oh, I guessed as much," he replied.

"Then why-"

"It's just incase you decide that you are in fact hungry enough to stop from starving yourself, whenever that may be." She rolled her eyes and went to her desk. As she took her books out, she commented on his expectant gaze that was undoubtedly still on her.

"What? I promise I'll eat it." Of course, she had no intention of eating the sandwich.

"Oh, its nothing. I was just thinking of those poor house elves, forced to look at that mixed and mangled heap of…stuff that had once been food before you put it on your plate thinking 'I'll eat this.'"

Hermione, exasperated, stood from the desk chair that she had just sat in, and stomped to the turkey sandwich, snatched it off the plate and took a rather large, exaggerated bite of it, chewed and swallowed.

"There," she said, "happy?"

"Immensely. Now if you would be so kind as to finish that lovely sandwich that I put so much time and effort into preparing, I would be ecstatic." Hermione glared meaningfully at him and ate her sandwich dutifully. As she finished her last bite, she noticed that Draco's eyes were still on her.

"What?" she asked, unnerved by the way he was looking at her.

"What is it that you're worrying about?" he asked gently. Of course he would notice that she was worried, thought Hermione. He always seemed to notice when something was wrong. Though the only difference this time was that she wasn't just worried, she was scared.

"Bad news," she answered honestly. Why bother trying to hide it? He would notice anyway. The fact that she had a painful attack a couple days previously scared her. She feared that the end of her life was approaching sooner than any of them had expected. She caught Draco's frown and realized that he too, was worried for her, and for a moment, she found herself wanting to comfort him, to make his pain stop.

"I'm sure it'll be fine though," she added, her eyes averted. She didn't want to show him the lie in her eyes, though knowing Draco; he already knew that she was lying to him.

"You know what I think?" he finally asked. "I think you're scared. I think that you're trying to give comfort to the one who doesn't need it. I think you're in more pain that you're letting on, after all, this is the year that you're saying goodbye to all of your friends through lies. But most of all, I think you're trying too hard. You shouldn't be the one to tell people that you're fine, that you'll make it through this. You shouldn't have to be alone anymore either. I'm here for you Hermione, you can come to me."

"Draco I-"

"Now stop lying to me. Stop trying to convince me that you're fine when we both know you're scared out of your mind." Draco then turned to leave, but Hermione reached out and grabbed hold of his shirtsleeve, stopping his progress.

"Please," she said quietly, "don't go Draco." He could hear the stress and sadness in her voice and he turned to face her. "I'm scared Draco. I don't know what's going to happen at the doctors on Saturday, but I'm afraid to go because somehow, I know it's going to be bad news that they give me."

Draco, sensing hermiones need for comfort, closed the distance between them and took her in his arms.

"No matter what happens tomorrow," he said, careful not to provide false hope, "I'll be here for you."

"You wont leave me alone?" she asked, the quaver in her voice showing just how vulnerable she was.

"Never," he vowed, knowing as he spoke that it was the truth, because somewhere along the way, he had lost himself to her. Though she may not have realized it just yet, she held him captive.


	5. I Think I Love You

**Nothing but the plot is mine.**

Friday had come at last, and it was time for the slumber party that Ginny had planned. However, both Hermione and Ginny had decided to hold the slumber party in Hermione's dorm, where there was more privacy.

Hermione, who has been thinking about Draco's words the day before, found the slumber party to be a good way for her mind to wander from her problems. She was even looking forward to it. When Hermione heard the knock on the door and a shout out from Ginny at around 8pm, she went to let her friend in.

"Hey Gin," said Hermione, "come on in."

Ginny, of course, made herself right at home. She started a pillow fight, which Hermione lost. Without a doubt, Ginny was vicious. They hung out in the common room, which Draco made a point to avoid. Hermione thought it was a wise decision on his part. Finally, at around 1 am, Ginny began to talk about the girly things that Hermione dreaded.

"So, Mione," began the red-head, "who is it that you like?"

"Nobody," replied Hermione, hoping to fool Ginny but knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Don't you lie to me Hermione Granger, I can see right through you!"

"Fine, fine Gin, just calm down. You have to promise me that you wont tell a soul though. And especially not Lav." Ginny looked at Hermione skeptically.

"That hurts Mi. you need me to promise? I would never tell anyone. I just have to satisfy my own curiosity, which is very demanding right now."

"Okay," replied Hermione. "This may sound crazy, but I think I've fallen for…Draco."

"Malfoy?!" exploded Ginny in surprise. Hermione giggled and shushed her friend.

"No Gin, Draco Potter. I've fallen madly in love with your Harry's long lost brother," replied Hermione sarcastically. "Of course Draco Malfoy. And stop gaping like that, its rude."

"Draco _Malfoy?!_"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. Now if you don't stop shouting his name, he's going to come out and see why someone's yelling his name in the early hours of the morning."

"Wow," said Ginny, obviously still amazed, "Draco Malfoy. Mione, this is great! Just think, you and Malfoy _together_. You two would make the perfect couple! Don't worry Mi; I'll take this to the grave with me. When you start dating, I'll cover for you. I'll even fend off your bodyguards for you! When you get married, I'll be your maid of honour, and when you have children, I'll be their Godmother…I _will_ be their Godmother, right Mi? Right?"

"I take it I've got your support," murmured Hermione with a laugh.

"You've got my _help_ if you need it, which you wont. As long as Malfoy's not blind and stupid, he'll be madly in love with you by the end of the month, tops."

"Ginny, seriously, _shut up!_ He's going to hear you. I swear, if he hears you, I'm telling Harry about _your _crush." Ginny visibly blanched.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I swear I'll keep it a secret. I'll never tell a soul…unless of course you want me to…" she trailed off.

"No, thank you Gin," replied Hermione. "Now go to sleep, you have to wake up early tomorrow, or else you'll miss the carriage into Hogsmead."

"Why they have the carriages leave so ruddy early on a Saturday morning is beyond me. And now you expect me to just fall asleep right after you've told me the greatest news of the year?"

"Exactly," replied Hermione. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am," replied Ginny with a mock salute.

"And no running off in the middle of the night to tell a certain someone a certain something."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"No, you'll only dream of it."

Hermione woke up early on Saturday morning, cursing her internal alarm clock, and realized that it was past the time that she usually took her medicine.  
She threw the blankets off of her and made her way to the bathroom, took out a single small white pill from the large orange bottle that she kept in the drawer, screwed the top back on and replaced it back in its place. She then filled her glass, which was kept beside the sink, with water and took a few sips. Hermione placed the pill, which tasted foul, into her mouth and swallowed it, finishing off the rest of the water.

She then went back to the common room, where they had slept, and snuggled up in her still warm blankets once again. She allowed herself to drift into a slumber, the anxiety over her doctor's appointment nearly, but not quite, forgotten.

When Hermione next woke, it was to the strange feeling of someone watching her. She sat up and looked around, only to find an amused looking Draco leaning against the frame if his door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and woke Ginny.

"If this is what's going to greet me before breakfast when you have sleepovers," he said, a glint of amusement in his eyes, "perhaps you should have them more often."

Ginny, who was now awake, nudged Hermione discretely in the side. In response, Hermione nudged her back, with considerably more force.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione, wishing she were in her own room. She was quite positive that her hair looked terrible, and Draco standing there wasn't making her feel any less self conscious of her less than spectacular looks.

"Ten O' Clock," he replied, "The carriages leave in an hour." Ginny gasped, for she was not ready in the least.

"I've got to go Mione," she said, packing the belongings that she had come with. "It was fun. We'll have to have another one soon, in the Gryffindor rooms. Bye Mione, Malfoy." And just like that, she in the halls, no doubt receiving a few rather strange glances.

"So," said Draco, "_did_ you have a pillow fight?" Hermione threw her own pillow at him. "I'll bet you lost."

"Hey, hey now," said Hermione, prepared to defend herself, "Ginny is dangerous. She can be quite scary when she wants to be." A moment of silence passed between them before Draco spoke again.

"Will you be alright today?" he asked in concern. Hermione looked up to him and nodded honestly, knowing that he would be here for if she needed him.

"I think," she said, "that I'll be able to do this. After all, its just a checkup, right?" she gave a nervous laugh, causing Draco to sigh and then smile at her effort to belittle her worries.

"Liar," he murmured before exiting the room with a slight wave. Hermione took a deep breath and went to get ready, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that told her that she should be scared. Draco would be here.

Draco entered the common room, still filled with excitement from the trip to Hogsmead, his face flushed from the wind outside. However, when he saw the scene before him, his excitement drained instantly, the color that had been there just moments ago washing from his face.

Hermione sat on the couch in a slump, her arms rested around her knees, which were drawn to her chest. Draco instantly knew that whatever the news the doctor had given her was most certainly not good news.

He approached and sat beside her trying to think of some way to offer her solace, but was only able to manage her name. The sight of her sitting there, the knowledge that he had failed her when she needed him, caused something to break inside of him. He had realized some time ago that he cared for her, that he wanted to protect her. And the fact that he didn't, hurt.

"I went to the doctors today," she stated, her voice void of feeling. She looked up to him and he saw the confusion and pain in her deep chocolate eyes, and suddenly he felt the overwhelming need to comfort her.

"I thought I was prepared for whatever news they gave me but...the tumor is to big, Draco. This means I've got even less time to live. I don't want to die Draco!" she exclaimed, the tears in her eyes spilling over. "I don't want to die."

"Come here," said Draco softly as he took her into his arms. She clung to him desperately, tears silently rolling down her delicate features and Draco smoothed her hair, whispering words of comfort.

He continues to hold her for some time until she had cried herself to sleep. He let a sigh escape his lips and he rested his head atop hers, allowing his eyes to close as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Hermione awoke and realized that Draco was still holding her, though he had fallen asleep. Contentedly, she snuggled closer, hoping not to wake him.

"You know what Draco Malfoy?" she whispered. "I think I love you."

"Is that a fact?" She jumped a bit in surprise at the unexpected words. She had thought that Draco was still asleep. A blush crept across her face as Draco's arms tightened around her.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," replied Draco. She could hear the smile in his voice. "It's perfect."

"Good." She repositioned herself so that she could see him more clearly.

"You know what Hermione Granger?" he asked, his voice quiet as he leaned closer to her. "I'm going to kiss you now." His lips brushed against hers softly, and then again with more pressure. He lingered a moment and they broke apart, smiling. Hermione leaned her head against his chest and let out a troubled sigh.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this Draco?"

"Do what?"

"Get close to me," she replied. "I mean, if we get close and I-"

"Of course," he said in reply to her previous question, "don't be absurd." His voice provided no room for argument. "Besides," he added, his tone mocking, "I doubt you'd let go of me regardless of the answer I gave you."

She pondered a moment before saying, "No. No, I wouldn't. After all, you are the infamous Draco Malfoy, hottest guy Hogwarts has to offer.

"Am I now?"

"Oh yes. According to one of Ginny and Lavander's ridiculous polls, you are the hottest guy in all of Hogwarts. As well as the coolest, most mysterious and most unavailable."

"You hold polls?"

"Oh goodness no, Ginny and Lavander do. I just hear the outcomes"

"Well, those polls must be wrong because those are all good things…well except for unavailable. I'll have you know that I-"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. But really, I would think that you women would find at least one flaw."

"Out of your own mouth!" exclaimed Hermione. "Now _that's _something worth recording! As it turns out, you do have a flaw. Your flaw is that you're too snooty for your own good."

Draco shrugged with a grin and said, "What can I say? I'm amazing."

"Oh, you're so modest."

"I'm only stating well known facts," he said smugly. "As it turns out, the guys of this school have their very own opinion of you as well."

"Seriously?" exclaimed Hermione in surprise. "You guys hold polls too? I didn't expect that."

"No, of course not. It's all just talk. But you're the hottest and most unavailable girl in the entire school." Hermione wrinkled her nose in disbelief.

"I am?"

"No, I'm lying to you," he replied sarcastically. "Yes, you are. You're also the most innocent."

"Are you sure about that? With all the other possible candidates, I get that title? And why am I the most unavailable?"

"Well," began Draco, "not everyone knows your devious side as well as I do. And 'most innocent' actually amounts to the same as 'least smutty', which I count as a good thing. You're the most unavailable because you've got two bodyguards, one of which happens to be the famous Harry Potter. Who wouldn't be intimidated by that?"

"You," answered Hermione with a playful grin.

"I don't count love, I'm fearless."

"Are you now?"

"Well, how many other guys do you see asking to date you?"

"None."

"See? I can face up to the big, bad Harry Potter."

"No, you look for chances to fight with the 'big, bad Harry Potter'. But seriously, is this the reason why I've never had a boyfriend? Because Harry and Ron scare them all off?"

"Afraid so love."

"And I thought it was me." Draco regarded her as though she had grown an extra head.

"Merlin Mione," he exclaimed, "for being the smartest witch in about a century, you sure don't have a very good self image! Have you already forgotten your first title? Hottest, sexiest, most stunning-"

"You're adding to the list," she noted with some amusement.

"And they're all valid additions. You're the kindest, most brilliant, loving, perfect, amazing-"

"You're going to run out of adjectives soon. Besides, I think you're just a little bit biased."

"Well," he mumbled, "there isn't much room for argument since it's all true."

"Oh! I just remembered," exclaimed Hermione suddenly. "When are we announcing the Halloween Ball?"

"Tomorrow," he replied. "Speaking of which, Miss Granger, most beautiful witch in all of Hogwarts, would you accompany me to the Masquerade Ball this Halloween?"

"Why of course, I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else Mr. Malfoy." She began to laugh and he followed suit. They heard a knock from the portrait, which Hermione went to answer as Draco went to his room, leaving the door open a crack. She opened the door, revealing Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Thanks Mione," he said, holding out a medium sized paper bag. "Here, this is for you. We got you some ink and parchment."

"This way," said Ron with a smirk, "you can miss all of the Hogsmead trips and do essays instead."

"Once!" exclaimed Hermione. "I miss a Hogsmead trip _once _and I bet you'll never let me forget it! Just you wait until you do something Ronald Weasley. I'm not going to show any mercy."

"So," interrupted Ginny smoothly, "anything we should know about? Any news from the Head Girl? Like dances or other exciting events?"

"Yes, actually. Halloween masquerade ball. It's, as you've probably already figured out, on Halloween for the 5th-7th years and it goes until midnight. It gets announced tomorrow."

"You two can leave," said Ginny, dismissing her Harry and Ron with a wave of her hand. "We've got stuff to plan." She quite literally dragged Hermione to her room and closed the door behind them.

"So, has he asked you yet?" demanded the red head.

"As a matter of fact, he just did."

"Dating?"

"I would say so."

"Kiss yet?"

Hermione blushed.

"What are you going to wear?" Hermione's blush faded quickly as she realized that she didn't own anything.

"Don't worry, I've got just the thing." Ginny took out a clothing catalog from seemingly nowhere, a mischievous grin upon her much too innocent face.


	6. Speechless

**No, I do not own Harry Potter...or Draco Malfoy. One can dream though, right?**

"Hey Mione?" asked Harry seriously after a rather grotesque dinner, "can we talk?"

"Sure," she replied, stepping off to the side of the corridor. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if-" he paused, "-if I should ask Ginny to the ball. Do you think she would say yes?"

"Oh, what's this? Is someone afraid of rejection?"

"You have no idea," mumbled Harry, running his fingers through his raven hair, and Hermione had to smile. "Seriously Mione, would she accept? You have to know. You two tell each other everything."

_Not everything._

"Well," she said, her tone rather pushy, "I would never tell Gin's secrets. The only way to really know would be to ask her, _right Harry?_ But really, I can't believe you would ask something like that of me." Harry, catching on immediately, sighed in relief. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Harry paused before answering.

"Actually," he said, "I was wondering about you. Are you alright Mione? You don't look well." Hermione laughed lightly as if to reassure him.

"Of course Harry, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem so…distant. You fall asleep in classes, and you always look so tired. Its gotten better lately, but you don't seem to be yourself. Its worrying me."

"No, I'm fine Harry. Just stressing over exams, you know?" Harry looked strangely at her, deciding what he should believe.

"Mione, those are months away!" he exclaimed. Hermione was relieved that he had decided to believe her.

"You know me Harry, always stressing over exams," replied Hermione with a shrug.

"And essays, don't forget about the essays," added Harry; they began to walk again.

"Oh please Harry, don't continue with this particular subject, it's embarrassing." Harry of course, being the good friend that he is, paid no heed to her plea and continued his list, Hermione's health aside for the moment.

Not long after she had separated from Harry, Hermione, upon turning the corner to the head's dorms, came face to face with none other than Ronald Weasley. He looked nervous, and Hermione dreaded what she was nearly positive that he would say.

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Hey, I've been looking for you." He ran his fingers through his hair, it was the same nervous gesture that Harry had. "I have something to ask you." Hermione indicated for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the masquerade ball with me?" Hermione let out the breath of air that she had been holding in and hoped that Ron would accept her answer gracefully.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I've already accepted another offer." Ron openly gaped at her.

"But it was just announced today!" he exclaimed to Hermione, who now found the floor a rather interesting topic. "Well," he said, attempting to hide his disappointment, "I guess I'll just have to get to you sooner next time."

"I'm really sorry Ron." He laughed.

"Well, you can't just take back your answer to the other guy, now can you?" Hermione didn't miss the hopeful question in his voice, though she pretended that she did.

"That would be rather wretched of me, wouldn't it?" She offered him a weak smile and turned away from him, slowly walking away.

Draco walked into the head dorms and let his bag fall from his shoulder to the floor with a loud thud beside the couch. He saw Hermione working, no doubt on an essay that wouldn't be due for quite some time, at her desk and he went to her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured, Hermione leaning into his touch. "You look positively stunning this evening. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Hello, handsome," she replied. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her tone was suspicious.

"Oh? I can't compliment my beautiful, perfect girlfriend without being suspected of something?"

"Oh, you could. This time you laid it on a little thick though. What is it that you want?"

"What are you planning with Ginny?" he asked innocently.

"And what makes you think we're planning anything at all?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps it's the way the two of you have been sneaking around, whispering over some book during meals. Or maybe, just maybe, it might have to do with the way she dragged you off the other night, declaring that the two of you had plans to make." H e looked at her expectantly, though Hermione was not going to crumble so easily.

"I don't think I want to tell you."

"Please?"

"Oh, now what would all those Slytherins say if they saw their mighty Draco Malfoy begging?"

"They'd say 'Oh please, mighty Draco Malfoy, allow us to trade places with you, if only for awhile'."

"Oh?"

"Most certainly, once they realized that I was begging the most beautiful girl in all the world."

"Oh, if only it were up to me," she mused. "But alas, Ginny would no doubt cause me bodily harm should I tell you what it is that we're planning." As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door, and Hermione, knowing that it was Ginny, went to let her friend in.

"Hermione, I've got the last preparations," she said the moment she saw her friend. However, when she saw Draco, she caught Hermione's hand and pulled her into her own room, closing the door behind them.

"Alright Mi," she said, pulling out the catalog that Hermione had grown so accustomed to seeing, "what colour?" Hermione pointed the colour that she liked best and Ginny abruptly shook her head with an explanation that the colour wouldn't look right on her.

"What about this one?" Ginny pointed and Hermione considered it, imagining the colour on her, and nodded her approval.

"I like it," she decided aloud.

"Alright then," said Ginny, going to the door and peeking out of it. "You don't happen to have a quill and ink in here, do you?" Hermione shook her head.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," decided Ginny. "You distract that super hot boyfriend of yours, and I'll order the dress when he isn't looking. We've got to get that order form in today!" Hermione tilted her head and tried to make sense of Ginny's words until she decided that there was no logic to them.

"Or, I could just go out and grab a quill and ink. I assure you, he wont see the catalog that I'm not bringing with me." Hermione's suggestion received a shrug from Ginny, who didn't think that it was exciting enough.

Hermione stood and left the room, going to her desk. Draco, of course, was still there.

"Still plotting?"

"Voodoo," replied Hermione, her tone suggested truth. "We're nearly finished."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and spell cards too. We just needed the ink and quill. Otherwise, we couldn't curse you properly."

"I see, have fun," he called out as she closed the door to her room.

"Okay Gin, I've got it. Lets finish this." Hermione knelt beside her friend so that she could see the catalog clearly.

"You have to fill out here," she indicated with her finger, "here and here." Hermione nodded, dipped her quill and began filling out the required fields; the colour, style and size.

"Now, your dress should be here any minute so you can try it on," said Ginny. "If it doesn't fit you properly, we can send it back for alterations.

As if it were waiting for those words, the dress that Hermione had ordered suddenly appeared on her bed. She went to it and picked it up to show Ginny, who indicated for her to put it on, which Hermione hurried to do.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Ginny gasped, positively beaming.

"Mione, when he sees you, he'll be speechless."

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's been a crazy couple of weeks at school since college has suddenly decided to start to matter. I'll try to update more often, I promise! So drop me a review letting me know what you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	7. It's a Promise

**I own nothing but the plot.**

The night of the Halloween Ball came quickly with a flurry of excitement. Teachers didn't bother attempting to teach and students-well, they weren't exactly the most attentive students that the school had seen. Classes had been shortened so that students could prepare, and Ginny and Hermione were hurrying to do just that.

"Hey Gin?" asked Hermione as she applied a small amount of makeup. "Can you lace this? I can't reach."

"Only if you charm my mask like you did yours," replied Ginny. She went to Hermione and laced the back of her gown. "Do you think Harry will like my costume?"

Hermione stared at her blankly. Was this the same person who was constantly telling her that she needed to have more self-confidence?

Ginny had dressed as a vampire. She wore a slim red dress with a slit that stopped about 6 inches from her hips. Her shoes, which Hermione thought were much too dangerous to even walk in, let alone dancing, were high heels of shiny black. Elbow length black gloves adorned her arms. Her hair was in a messy bun and her mask, which Hermione would soon charm to stay on without aid, was red with black lace around the edges.

"He'll love it Gin," replied Hermione as she checked her own appearance in the full-length mirror opposite from her.

Hermione had dressed in a ball gown in the style of the romantic era. Her gown was a powder blue of silk with white trimmings along the edges. It was a semi-low-cut dress with white lace along the square neckline and it was laced up the back with thick blue ribbon. The bodice had an intricate design sewn in that was just barely shades darker than the rest of the gown.

She too, wore elbow length gloves of white; a single strand of pearls adorned her neck, matching tear-shaped earrings that dangled from her ears. Her mask, which was also charmed to stay on without aid, was a shimmering white with soft blue lace along its edges. Her hair fell in soft, delicate ringlets along her back and shoulders, a gold barrette holding the curls from her face.

"Are you ready Gin?"

"Yeah, hold on a bit though," replied the redhead. "I'm going down before you so that I can announce you to your dashing date."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes." Ginny's tone provided no room for argument and she left the room to where Draco was waiting.

His costume was so perfect that it was comical. He had dressed in a Victorian suit of black. Atop his head sat a black top hat and the shirt under his suit jacket, as well as his mask, was the same shade of ice blue as his eyes, not to mention Hermione's dress.

"Is Hermione ready yet?" he asked politely. Ginny grinned at how eager he was to see his girlfriend.

"She'll come down when I call her," replied Ginny. "Are you ready Mr. Malfoy?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. Ginny called up to Hermione, claiming that the prince was in the castle. Draco shook his head in embarrassment, but laughed nonetheless.

His laughing abruptly stopped though, when he saw Hermione. His breath caught at the sight of her as his eyes traveled over her form. She was beautiful.

Hermione, now on level ground, walked to Draco, who offered his hand to her in a daze. She took it and he led her closer to him.

"You look beautiful," said Draco, bringing her hand to his lips. Hermione blushed and thanked him.

"You look rather handsome yourself Mr. Malfoy," she replied with a smile.

"Okay," interrupted Ginny. "As much fun it is to stand here and watch the two of you gawk at each other, I think I hear a certain Harry Potter at the door. I'll go and let him in. then you can make introductions."

Ginny walked-much to Hermione's surprise-to the portrait and let her date in. Harry's eyes traveled along Ginny's form, taking note of the form-fitting dress that she wore, and he quickly complimented her. He saw Hermione standing behind Ginny and he went to her.

"Wow Mione," he said, "you look great! And that dress! It looks wonderful on you!"

"Thanks Harry, you look really good too," she replied; Harry had dressed as a knight. "This is my date." She indicated to Draco, Harry's eyes narrowing for the briefest moment in suspicion before he spoke.

"You're lucky to have her," he said. He then turned his attention back to Ginny, who had suggested that they get going. Harry opened the door and held it for them. When Draco went to pass though, harry stopped him.

"I meant it," he said, his voice low. "You're lucky to have her. Don't do anything to ruin your chances with her. If you hurt her, I wont forgive you." Draco merely nodded in acceptance and motioned that they should get going.

In the corridor, on the way to the great hall, they met Ron, who had dressed as a pirate, and his date, Lavander, who was an angel. They exchanged greetings and compliments and Lavender gave Hermione an approving smile in her choice of men.

They entered the transformed great hall and Hermione decided that she was right to leave the decorating to the prefects, for they had done a wonderful job. It was decorated in oranges and blacks, and the ceiling was charmed to show a cloudy full moon, bats flying about.

The music was loud, but not so loud that it restricted conversation. There was a table of refreshments along the wall and round tables spaced nicely, black cloth draped over them.

They decided to dance, and they continued to do so nearly all night. When the slow songs began, Hermione and Draco stayed on the dance floor, as well as Harry and Ginny. Lavander had left Ron at the refreshment table in order to have fun since he hadn't danced through a single song all night.

As beautiful as Hermione was, nobody asked Draco to cut in. everyone was able to tell that she was completely spoken for. As for Ginny, everyone knew who was behind her date's mask, and nobody had any great desire to ask the famous Harry Potter if they could steal his date away, if even for a dance.

Hermione placed her arms upon Draco's shoulders, her hands clasped at the back of his neck, and he laced his fingers around her waist. They silently swayed to the soft music and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Ginny kiss, and she was happy that they had each found the happiness that they both deserved.

Draco kissed the top of her head gently and sople softly. "I love you Hermione," he murmured. "I love you so much."

Hermione hugged him, looked into his pale blue eyes and said, "I love you too Draco." He leaned in and kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him. He felt an emptiness inside at the knowledge that the first and only woman that he had ever loved was going to die at the end of the year. He hugged her closer to him.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Her voice was laden with concern.

"I don't want to lose you Hermione," he said quietly, his grief poorly hidden in his words. "I don't want you to go." Hermione laced her fingers through his soft hair and gently brought his lips to hers and drew back, gazing into his sorrowful eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere yet," she said firmly. "I'm going to stay here, with you, for as long as I can. I'm going to fight this as hard as I can Draco."

"And I'll stay beside you," was his instant reply. "I will stay with you and protect you for as long as you're with me."

"It's a promise then," said Hermione with a smile.

"Lets seal it with a kiss." His tone was less serious than before, a grin playing at his lips.

"My, aren't you greedy tonight," said Hermione, complying readily enough.

As the Halloween Ball came to an end, Hermione bid her friends farewell and Draco escorted her back to their rooms, where they changed into more comfortable clothing.

They then met back in the common room where Hermione led Draco outside to the brisk air and shimmering stars of the balcony.

Draco leaned over Hermione, his hands rested on the stone rail, chin nuzzled between her shoulder and neck. She let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"This feels nice," she mumbled through fatigue, "the air I mean. It's nice out here."

"Yeah," came his reply. She allowed her eyes to drift closed as Draco wrapped her in his warm arms. Her cares faded away as they always seemed to do when she was with him, and then her knees gave out and she collapsed into his arms.

**A/N: Heh, an evil cliffy for you all. Thank you so much for the reviews, keep it up! I'll give chocolate frogs to everyone that drops me a lovely review. I swear, they shine with splendor in a theoretical trophy case in my mind.**


	8. Questions and Quarrels

**No, I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot, so you can't have it.**

She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. The weight of her weariness pressed upon her until she surrendered herself to it, collapsing into Draco's arms.

"Hermione?!" she heard vaguely. His voice sounded so worried, so frantic, that she wanted to fight the weariness merely to answer. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Can I sleep for a bit Draco?" she mumbled "Just a little bit?"

Draco released a sigh of relief. This wasn't another attack and she wasn't in pain. He smiled helplessly.

"Yeah," he said, picking her up effortlessly and carrying her inside. Realization hit him with stunning accuracy as he remembered that he didn't know her password, and he had to laugh as he turned to his room instead. Here he was, allowing himself to be displaced out of his own room already, and placed on the couch instead. He would never hear the end of it.

He spoke his password and his portrait swung open. He stepped inside and placed Hermione gently on his bed, pulling the covers over her. He brushed his fingers from her temple to her jaw ever so lightly and placed a soft kiss in her forehead before he left the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured quietly to no one in particular.

A constant, very loud, very annoying banging woke Draco from his slumber. He groaned and called out a cranky 'what.' Hearing Ginny on the other side of the door, he let her in. her eyes took a sweep of the common room and returned to Draco.

"Hold on," he said, replying to the unasked demand. "I'll go get her." He went to his room, spoke the password and entered. He was about to wake Hermione when he heard Ginny from behind.

"Oh, what's this?" she asked. He could hear the grin in her voice and he turned to face her. "Already taking my 'Mione to bed, are you?" Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"She fell asleep and I didn't know how to get into her room, and I wasn't going to have her sleep on the couch, so I let her sleep in my room," he explained.

"I like it," decided Ginny. "The colours look nice together. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to tackle Hermione now. Don't worry, I wont break any of your stuff…I can't say the same for her though." She indicated to Hermione, who was surprisingly still asleep. "She's really ticklish." That said, Ginny brushed by Draco, jumped onto his bed and began to tickle his girlfriend.

Hermione quickly woke and began to flail. Actually, flail was an understatement. Hermione was violent, screaming and kicking, narrowly missing ginny's head.

"Gin, stop," she pleaded. "Stop, I'm awake. I swear it, you can stop now!" Ginny, satisfied, ceased tickling and instead threw herself onto Hermione in what appeared to be a hug.

"Mione, you're the best!" she exclaimed. "Harry never would've asked me to the dance if you hadn't assured him that I would accept. The bloke's as dense as a rock when it comes to how others feel about him. He asked if I would go out with him, and we even kissed!" She gave a content sigh. "Now we're official!"

"Wow Gin, that's great!" exclaimed Hermione, a radiant smile upon her lips. "I'm so happy for you." Ginny thanked her and eyed her suspiciously.

"And why haven't you told me your good news yet? I told you mine." Hermione glanced at Draco and blushed. Ginny, catching her friend's embarrassment pushed Draco out of his room rather unceremoniously and closed the door.

"I'm trying to keep my love life a secret from you Gin; you'll never know what happens between the two of us!" replied Hermione sarcastically. "Because you haven't given me the chance to do so yet,"

"Spill it. I want details."

"We kissed," said Hermione, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"And?"

"He told me that he loves me."

"What did you say?"

"That I love him too," replied Hermione, her blush darkening. Not only was this a conversation that she was unaccustomed to, but she had just realized that she was in Draco's bed.

"Oh, that's so adorable! You two make the perfect couple. Not so unattainable now, are you?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course."

"But, it's guys' poll!"

"Mione," said Ginny rather severely. "Are you attempting to insult me? To think that my best friend would insult my gossiping skills. I know everything that goes on in this school!" Hermione had to sigh at her foolishness. Of course Ginny would know. She _was one of _the school's biggest gossips.

"Mi, is that clock right?" She indicated to the one on the wall beside them.

"Well, since Draco always winds up waking me up in the morning for classes and I'm always on time," replied Hermione, "I would assume so."

"I've gotta get going then," said Ginny, who was already near the door. "I promised Harry we'd go to breakfast together. Good luck with your man!"

Hermione, who was now undoubtedly awake, walked to the bathroom and took out the pill bottle that she had grown so accustomed to, and twisted the lid open. However, before she was able to take her medicine, a searing pain seized her senses. Her vision blurred and her grip on the pill bottle loosened until it fell to the floor, white pills scattering everywhere.

She braced herself against the sink with one hand and placed the other on her throbbing head, clutching tensely. She called out to Draco for help. It was another attack.

Draco heard Hermione's frantic cry for help and ran to the bathroom, where it had come from. He threw the bathroom door open and fear seized his heart when he took in the scene before him. Pills were scattered about the room, and Hermione was braced against the sink, hand clutching her head in agony.

"Hermione," he breathed in terror, rushing to her side. "Hermione, are you alright?" Stupid question, he thought as he picked her up and ran to the hospital wing. Of course she wasn't all right. If she were all right, she wouldn't be in pain.

"Madame Pomfrey," he shouted, "it happened again!" The plump nurse hurried over and instructed Draco to place her on the bed and draw the curtain. They weren't alone this time.

Madame Pomfrey entered the curtained area and gave Hermione a potion, though the nurse had to tilt Hermione's head back in order for Hermione to swallow it. She began to whimper in more pain, and Draco cast a silencing charm around the curtained area.

Madame Pomfrey then proceeded to place her wand on Hermione's forehead and whisper a few words, causing Hermione's whimpering to considerably decrease until it ceased altogether. An exhausted, but now peaceful Hermione lay on the bed.

"Draco," she whispered before fading into a dreamless sleep, "don't let anything happen to me. Don't let me die."

"Don't worry, I'm here," he said, his voice barely audible. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he brought his head to her hand, which was still clasped firmly in his. "I'll never leave you."

Hermione woke up and tilted her head to where she knew that Draco was. He slept peacefully, his head rested on his arm, his hand still in hers. She smiled softly and slid out from under the covers, making her way silently to the nurse's office.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't be walking around just yet," she exclaimed once she saw Hermione's form in the doorway to her office.

"Madame Pomfrey?" asked Hermione shyly.

"Yes dear?"

"Is there a reason-" she paused, considering how to phrase her next words. "Um, this past month I've been able to do something really…strange."

"What is it dear?"

"Well, sometimes I can-I mean, is it possible that the tumor can cause wandless magic?" she blurted out. Madame Pomfrey considered the question for a short while before giving her answer.

"Well, I suppose it would be _possible_, but the chances of that happening are so incredibly slim that I wouldn't count on it. It does happen on occasion, once or twice every few centuries that an individual is gifted with the power to perform wandless magic. It is quite possible that you are one of those with that gift.

"Wow," said Hermione in shock.

"You should go talk to the Headmaster about this matter though. It is a rather serious matter, and I'm certain that he will know something about it."

Hermione nodded her thanks and went back to where Draco was. She was allowed to leave now. When she didn't see Draco where she had left him though, she glanced around the room in confusion.

"Gotch'ya!"

Hermione, being the calm and composed person that she normally was, screamed loudly at the unexpected noise and the feeling of Draco's grasp around her shoulders. Draco, of course, was laughing at her.

"What was that for?!" she exclaimed. Draco was still laughing…at her.

You'd think, she thought, that he would've learned his lesson by now. Did he really think that she wouldn't hex his hair pink for a month? Because she most definitely would.

"Fair trade," came his reply. "You scare me, I scare you." He crossed his arms and nodded at what he believed must be perfect logic.

Hermione, who still did not see his 'logic', very nearly dragged him back to their common room, threatening him all along the way. The smile on her lips concealing the questions that were clashing in her mind.

Hermione arrived at the gargoyle statue that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office and stared at it, wondering what to do. How was she supposed to know that password? Recalling the words that Harry had once spoken to her in regards to this particular subject, Hermione wet her lips and took in a long breath.

"Gumdrops?" Nothing. She sighed and took another deep breath.

"Chocolate frogs, blood pops, lemon twists, canary crèmes, ice mice, lemon drops, chocolate covered peppermint wants!" Apparently, one of these was the correct password because the gargoyle statue sprang to life, revealing the winding staircase that Hermione knew would make her nauseous. Hermione smiled and inwardly thanked Harry, making a mental note to never doubt his words when it came to the strange quirks of this school and its headmaster as she stepped onto the winding staircase.

_'If you ever need to get into Dumbledore's office and you don't know the password, name every single candy that you can possibly think of.'_

When she reached the top of the staircase, she knocked on the door and was told to enter. Dumbledore, who was seated behind his desk, stood and greeted her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I thought it might be you. Please, have a seat." Hermione glanced around the room and, upon noticing that every single chair was filled with some trinket, opted to stand instead.

"Professor, I have a question." Dumbledore motioned for her to continue. "Why is it that I can perform wandless magic?"

"Yes, I though that might be it. Poppy came to me earlier about this." He looked to her and smiled. "It is not because of your tumor that you are able to perform wandless magic. You are in fact, much more gifted."

"Professor?"

"Miss Granger," he said quite seriously. "How much do you know about the beings known in legend as elementals?"

"Well, they appear once every 500 years, always in sets of four. They are able to manipulate the four elements, fire, water, earth and air. There have been stories about them since it is rumored that a set of four once used their powers to make themselves into gods in Ancient Greece. They were modeled as Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Artemis. There are no accounts of elementals ever having existed for over 5,000 years except for rumors."

"Yes, most of them, fearing their own powers, hid from society. Their powers are dangerous, and most elementals never used their powers over the elements excapt for on rare occassions. There are however…other gifts that are bestowed upon them. For example, telepathy, flight, in dangerous cases, mind control, and in extremely rare cases, wandless magic might be gifts that an elemental might acquire."

"Professor, what are you getting at here? You can't possible mean that-"

"You are an elemental? That, Miss Granger, is precisely what I am 'getting at'. And you have the extra ability of wandless magic. Do you know your element?"

"I don't have one!"

"But you do. You have the ability to control air, do you not?"

Hermione was about to protest until it dawned on her that when it was windy, she had always been upset. When there was nothing but a peaceful breeze, she had always been calm. She began to realize that, despite how completely insane it sounded, it was possible that she could be an elemental.

"I see you believe me."

"But what about the others? I haven't heard anything about others."

"They have concealed themselves, honing their abilities. You will meet them very soon.

"But how am I supposed to learn how to use my powers?"

"The other two will teach you how they learned. It is nearly a lost art, and it will be difficult. Lessons begin on Tuesday at seven O' clock. Are you prepared Miss Granger?"

"What for?"

"War."

A brief silence followed.

"I am."

Hermione headed to her common room distracted, questions buzzing in her mind. How could she possible be an elemental? They weren't supposed to actually exist!

As though she didn't have enough to think about, she heard Ron call out to her from behind. A sigh escaped her lips as the turned to her friend of seven years. She could tell that he wanted to talk, which was precisely what she feared.

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Well umm…you see, I was thinking," he said, suddenly finding the floor rather interesting, "that Harry has Gin, and they're so happy together, that maybe now would be the perfect time to ask you. Hermione, would you go out with me?"

Hermione inwardly winced and hoped that Ron wouldn't take this badly.

"Listen Ron, you're a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you, but-"

"-not you," he said sourly. Great, thought Hermione, this would end badly, she could tell.

"Ron, you're like a brother to me!" she exclaimed. "You're one of my best friends, and I can't think of you like that, and I won't lie to you. And you saw me at the Halloween ball, didn't you? I love him Ron. He makes me happy."

"And I guess that I make you miserable. I'm just not good enough for you am I? I've never been good enough for you. You've just been leading me on! Well, was playing me fun?"

"Ron, stop it! Please, just listen to me for once," she said, anger clear in her voice. How could he accuse her of that? Didn't he know her _at all_? "I can't help who I fall in love with, or who I don't fall in love with. And if you actually cared about me, you never would've said that, and you'd be happy for me!"

"Yeah? And who is this mystery guy? Who could possibly be so important to you that you would desert your friends?"

"Who's deserting whom?" she challenged, a small quaver in her voice. "Leave me alone Ron, you are not yourself, and I will not explain myself to a raving lunatic."

"That's what I thought. You can't tell me," he said as though Hermione had made up some imaginary person for the sole purpose of crushing him. "You know what 'Mione? Screw you," he spat. He then turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Hermione standing there, alone. She slowly and silently walked to her common room, laid on the couch, and cried until darkness took her.

**A/N:** **See? I told you there was a twist. Leave me a review letting me know what you thought? Also, I am eternally sorry that I haven't updated in months. I have been so busy that I haven't had time to do much of anything. I will post as much as I can tonight, tough and take solace in the fact that I have already completed the story and I have it typed up. At least I won't abandon you guys completely D=**


	9. Fire and Earth

**No, I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own Jake and Melissa, as well as the plot.**

Tuesday came quickly and Hermione found herself facing that accursed gargoyle statue that blocked Dumbledore's office once again. She grinned in satisfaction, for this time, she was prepared.

"Ice mice," she boldly proclaimed, causing the statue to spring to life and let her in. "Yeah, you'd better open," she muttered. When she opened the door to the headmaster's office, she saw two people that she didn't recognize as well the old headmaster.

"So, you're air," said the girl to Dumbledore's right.

She was pretty, thought Hermione, and older than her, but not by much. Her hair was short and an inky black. She had emerald eyes that rivaled Harry's, and a piercing look that Hermione imagined could be quite threatening. Hermione quickly decided that she didn't want to make this girl angry with her. Her tight red tank top showed her stomach and perfect curves and he black hip huggers made Hermione feel considerably small.

"Um…yeah, I'm Hermione," she introduced herself uncomfortably.

"Hi, my name's Jake, and she's Melissa. You can call her Mel though," said the guy to Dumbledore's left. "Don't let her scare you; she's not nearly as mean as she lets on."

Hermione quickly decided that she liked Jake. He was certainly more…outgoing than Melissa. His hair was shaggy and a sandy brown colour. His eyes were a deep blue and he wore a blue shirt that matched, as well tan khakis. He was good looking, but Hermione was the slightest bit biased to Draco's looks. Jake grinned as this thought passed her mind.

Great, she though, with my luck, he can probably read minds. Jake's grin grew broader. Yep, he could definitely read minds.

"So," began Hermione awkwardly, "what do we start with?" She hoped that it wasn't much. She was already tired.

"Questions," came Melissa's reply. "How did you discover your powers?"

"Wait a minute, I have some questions. One question really. How much do you know about me?"

"You're the air elemental, you can perform wandless magic, your name is Hermione and…" said Jake, "you think Draco looks better then me." He attempted to look hurt, but failed miserably. Hermione glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Well, there's something I think you should know about me," said Hermione," I'm going to die."

"Well of course," replied Jake with a laugh. "We're all going to die sometime."

"No, I'm going to die very soon," she clarified. Melissa gaped at her for a moment, probably until she remembered that it was rude to do so, before she spoke again.

"When?"

"At the end of the year. I've already been to the hospital wing twice. The tumor that I have sometimes causes extreme pain. Nothing can be done."

Jake looked as though he pitied her, which she thought was bothersome. She didn't want any pity. He bit his bottom lip and looked away. Melissa opened her mouth, as if she was going to suggest something. "At all. Magic wont work on this either." Mel's mouth closed and she glanced at Jake, who shook his head,

"It wouldn't work," he told her.

"What?"

"Jake has the power to heal things-"

"But it only works on things that wouldn't normally happen in a person's life span. I can only heal something that's happened to your body, like a broken bone, or maybe a curse, but if it's something that developed on its own, I can't do anything."

"Telepathy too, I take it?" guessed Hermione.

"Yup," replied Jake. "Speaking of which, I know how you discovered your powers. Mel however, does not."

"Oh right," said Hermione sheepishly. "I had no clue about the elemental part. It was the wandless magic that I noticed. I levitated things before, called my wand to me. I accidentally caught my cat on fire once, poor Crookshanks." Jake choked on his laughter before Hermione continued. "Now that I think about the elemental part though, it all makes more sense."

"You set your cat on fire?"

"It was an accident!" exclaimed Hermione. "And I really only singed his tail…he still doesn't come too close to me though."

"Okay," said Mel, "that should be enough for now. Actual lessons start next Tuesday."

"Oh yeah! What are your elements?" asked Hermione. "And is there any way to find the last one?"

"We were wondering when you were going to ask," said Mel with the first smile that Hermione had seen from her. "I'm fire and Jake is earth."

"And as far as water goes, there's an order to which we receive our powers. Water is third, so we know water's already gotten their power."

"Water goes here too. I can sense that much, but I'm not sensitive enough to know who it is. Anything else?"

"No, that was all."

"Okay, then you're free to go. Just don't tell anybody, and I do mean that. Nobody can find out about you because an elemental, if discovered, would become a prime target for Voldemort. Okay, that's all. See you next Tuesday at seven."

Hermione thanked them and left for her common room. She spoke the password and entered. Her eyes were abruptly covered from behind.

"Gosh," she said sarcastically, "I wonder who this could possibly be. Perhaps the only other person who knows the password to this room besides Dumbledore, who I seriously doubt is playing 'guess who' with me? I think I'll have to go with Draco."

"No fair," he said with a pout. "You cheated."

"Using common sense is hardly cheating. And what would all the Slytherins say if they say their mighty king pouting? It's hardly becoming."

"No, you wouldn't betray my soft side that secretly loves fluffy bunnies, kittens and beautiful Gryffindors, would you?"

"Well," said Hermione with a coy smile, "when you put it that way, I suppose I'll just have to keep it a secret. And what was this about loving kittens? You hate Crookshanks!"

"Crookshanks hardly counts as a cat, let alone a kitten. But I missed you love, where did you run off to?" said Draco, changing the subject entirely.

"Dumbledore wanted to see me. He was checking up on the terrible Slytherin than I'm living with," she jested. She didn't want to lie to Draco, but she had promised.

"Me? Misbehave?" He mocked hurt. "I would never!"

"Oh yes, because barging into the bathroom and scaring innocent head girls half to death is behaving."

"Coming from the prankster herself," muttered Draco, drawing a smile from Hermione.

"I had fun doing it too," she said. "Don't forget that it was fun."

"Is there any way to keep you from exposing all of my most embarrassing moments?" he said with a sly grin.

"Not for most people." She pondered for a moment. "But then again, you are the amazing flying ferret."

"Then I suppose," he said, leaning closer to her, "that I might be able to think of a way to keep you from revealing all of my darkest secrets." He kissed her softly and pulled away just long enough to speak. "Does this work?"

"Remember the time you-" began Hermione until Draco's lips descended upon hers once again, preventing her from speaking. She smiled into his lips.

"I guess it does work," he murmured, claiming her lips again. A cool breeze caused Draco to shiver and he pulled away. "I did shut the windows, right? Must be drafty in here."

Hermione, realizing that the breeze had come from her powers, had to laugh at Draco's comment.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Certainly not you," replied Hermione a little bit too innocently.

"Oh? And do you know what else is funny?" he asked right before tickling her. "This." He tickled her again, causing her to giggle and beg for mercy

"Okay, okay! I give up, you win!"

"Glad we've established that," said Draco smugly, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"I'm going to bed. You should too. After all, you wouldn't want to wind up in the bathroom after me, now would you?" she said…or rather threatened. Draco blanched.

"Would you?

"I might," she replied in a sing-song voice, kissing him once more before skipping of to her room. She went to bed, pondering the thought that the last elemental was still out there.

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved them! You guys are getting the hang of this thing! In case you forgot, I'll remind you of the process: Read and review! Read and review!**


	10. Lessons and Games

**No, I do not own Harry Potter. Melissa and Jake belong to me though, as well as the plot.**

"Concentrate Hermione, you have to concentrate!" exclaimed Mel as Hermione tried to keep a book hovering in the air using wind.

Yeah, thought Hermione with irritation, that's easy for _you _to say when you're not the one doing anything. And it would be much easier to concentrate if I didn't have the constant demands of a certain _someone_ being shouted at me.

The snide mental comment caused Jake to laugh aloud. Hermione tuned out his jovial laugh and Mel's demands and merely concentrated on her task. She _would_ lift that book.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mel. Hermione wondered how long it had been and what exactly she had done to receive praise. "Hermione, that was great!"

"What was? What did I do?"

"You seriously didn't notice?" asked Jake in disbelief. "You just lifted every book in the room." He pointed to a rather large bookcase. "Including that."

"For like five minutes," added Mel.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "Awesome!" So she could do this!"

"Okay, now you'll just have to practice that."

"Mel," commented Jake with a sigh, "always spoiling all the fun. We could've had a party to celebrate." This received a piercing glare from Melissa.

After her second grueling lesson was complete, Hermione went to her common room and checked that Draco was not present. She was going to practice. She used the wind to keep a light table afloat. It was all about balance, she reminded herself. She got it to remain in the air on her third try.

Hearing Draco on the other side of the door, she replaced the table and sat on the couch. Draco entered and looked strangely at her.

"That looks like fun," he said, most definitely with sarcasm.

"Oh shush, I just got here." He nodded and sat beside her. "We should start planning the next big event. I was thinking a Valentine's Ball. It'll be cute, and it wouldn't make it so there were too many dances," said Hermione, dreading the next few months. A Ball took a lot of work to plan, and they had to get started early. "I was also thinking to just do feasts for Christmas. What do you think?"

"I like it," replied Draco. "And now that that's settled, are you going to the game night?"

"What game night?"

"The Weasley twins are hosting one on Friday. Are you going?"

"I'm kind of scared to, but I guess I will," replied Hermione, snuggling closer to Draco.

"Yeah, me too," he said, though Hermione hadn't caught his words. She had already fallen asleep.

"Well aren't you tired tonight," he whispered, careful not to wake the beautiful woman sleeping beside him."

"Mione?" said Ginny timidly as they opened the doors to the Great Hall for Fred and George's game night, "I'm scared."

"Me too Gin," replied Hermione, imagining all the pranks that the twins had put her through in all the years that she had known them. "I think everyone here is."

Fred and George, thought Hermione wryly, the last two people you would want to be trapped in a small, enclosed area with. That is, unless that small area had a large amount of ventilation. It would be just like the to wait until everyone that was expected showed up in the great hall, drop several foul smelling stink pellets, lock them in there and run away, laughing.

Oddly enough though, the Great Hall looked no different than usual. The Weasley twins weren't anywhere to be seen. There were many other people in attendance though, all 6th and 7th years, because the other grades weren't allowed to attend. This caused Hermione to rethink her decision to participate in the night's events for what seemed to be the thousandth time, because with no little children present, they would receive no mercy from the twins. The idea of this scared Hermione to no end.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming," Hermione heard. She turned to the doors of the Great Hall where Fred's voice came from. At least, she thought it was Fred's voice.

"So glad you all could join us today, though we will not actually be staying here. If you would be so kind as to follow us, we will lead you to our destination." The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal Fred and George, arms outstretched as though they were part of some Broadway show.

"Always so flashy, those two," mumbled Ginny, who nudged Hermione into movement. They walked along the corridors that led to the Head's dorm, and Hermione realized that they must be going to the room of requirement. Harry and Ron dropped back to crowd with Ginny and Hermione. Ron still wasn't speaking with Hermione, though it was obvious that his resolve was weakening.

They paused as Fred and George paced back and fourth three times until the door appeared. Fred, as Hermione was informed by Ginny, held the door open while George ushered them in. Hermione's mind flashed briefly to the death chambers of the Holocaust until she saw the room and realized its contents.

This, thought Hermione coldly, could be much worse.

On the floor sat a single glass bottle. Some people's faces blanched while many others brightened. Tonight would certainly be something to remember.

"As many of you have probably guessed-" said George, who was wearing the blue top.

"-we have some fun planned for tonight," finished Fred, who was wearing the slightly darker blue top.

"But when the professors ask-"

"-we were just playing cards." People nodded their assent and Fred clapped his hands, rubbing them together anxiously. "Everyone, choose your seat."

Chaos erupted as students frantically chose their places on the floor. Friends and couples separated to enhance their chances of kissing, or rather, decreasing their chances of kissing someone else. Hermione, on the other hand, sat directly next to Draco.

"Alright," said George, "this _is_ spin the bottle."

"No," continued Fred, "this is _not_ elementary spin the bottle."

"You will kiss whomever the bottle lands on,"

"And we do mean _whomever_ the bottle lands on."

"Fred and I will judge who the bottle has landed on."

"We expect you will argue."

"If you're chicken,"

"We suggest you leave the 'card game' now."

Nobody did.

"Good, now one last thing."

"You kiss in front of everyone."

"No, we do not trust you to go into some little room and snog someone you hate."

Groans echoed around the room.

"Our little Ronnikens can start," decided Fred. Ron, glaring at his brothers, spun the bottle with significant force. Unfortunately for him, it most definitely landed on none other than Harry Potter. The twins grinned wickedly.

"No you can't mean-"

"Pucker up," came the reply.

Ron and Harry walked slowly to the center of the circle, very slowly. They leaned close, shared a very brief kiss and then sprang apart quickly, like two magnets pushing together, both of them shuddering in revoltion. Fred and George weren't even making the slightest bit of an attempt to hide their laughter.

Harry now spun the bottle, which to his delight, landed in Ginny. They kissed each other contentedly and broke apart, smiling.

Ginny spun and is landed on Seamus. Seamus, who had the worst luck yet, had his spin land on Goyle. Goyle's bottle landed on Lavender, Lavander's on dean, his on Parkinson, her's on Goyle-again-his on Seamus, whose landed back on Goyle, whose landed on Luna, whose bottle landed on Lavander.

The game went on like this for quite some time, nobody really caring who it was that they kissed-after all, Seamus had kissed Crabbe _and_ Goyle. Fred and George complained that the same sex and Gryffindor/Slytherin kissed were boring-too short, they claimed.

When at last Ginny, who had been kissed third most often in count, beaten only by Seamus and Goyle, spun the bottle on Hermione, who the bottle had yet to land on, they walked to the center, determined to make it interesting.

And interesting it was, for not only did they kiss, but they had an all out snog fest. Jaws dropped and Lavander smiled in satisfaction. She had just won a bet with Parvati that if it came to Hermione, she would make it interesting, let alone if it came to Hermione with Ginny.

Cheers broke out as the two of them broke apart. That was definitely the best kiss that they had seen all night, as opposed to Seamus and Goyle's many kisses.

Hermione rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, then turned and walked back to her seat. Just as she sat, a hush fell over the room, everyone's gaze on her. She looked to where the bottle's tip was pointed and inwardly smiled. The bottle was pointed indisputably at Draco Malfoy.

Draco, who had only kissed Goyle, much to his disgust, and Seamus-who was decidedly second on the most kissed list-looked over to Hermione with a smirk. If they were going to snog in public, in front of a bunch of people who thought that they absolutely despised each other, they were most definitely going to have some fun with it.

"Go for it Mione!" exclaimed Lavander from across the circle.

"Yeah," shouted Padma, "make it a good one!"

"No," exclaimed Ron with just as much furvor, if not more, "Mione, you don't have to do this!"

"Yes," interrupted George.

"She does," concluded Fred.

"Ron, if Mione can snog Gin like that, I doubt she'll have much of a problem giving Malfoy a little peck on the lips I mean, just look at poor Seamus over there! He's had to snog Goyle more than 5 times now!"

"Just for the record," shouted Seamus, who had only kissed one female out of a total of 16 kisses, "I would rather snog Malfoy than Goyle!" Seamus, without a doubt, no longer cared who he kissed or who he proclaimed it to.

"Ugh," said Ron, "at least make it a good one." And with those words, it was settled.

Draco leaned over Hermione, placing both hands on the floor, on either side of her, and brushed his lips softly against hers. Hermione quickly responded to his kiss, her hand traveling along his torso to his shoulder, until they came to rest at the back of his neck, and she pulled herself deeper into the kiss. His tongue brushed languidly along her bottom lip, seeking entrance which she eagerly granted. They were oblivious to the other students, who watched in awe.

Here was Hermione Granger, the perfect model student, Head Girl and teachers pet, snogging Draco Malfoy. Even more shocking was the fact that Hermione didn't seem the least bit displeased about her situation.

"Damn," muttered Parvati, "Malfoy must be one damn fine kisser.

"Hermione too," replied dean.

"Oh, believe me," assured Ginny, "Hermione is a great kisser." Harry ran his fingers through his raven hair, causing Ginny to shout across the room.

"Don't worry luv, I think you kiss better. And I am one hundred percent straight!"

"Good to know Gin," replied Harry with a laugh.

"So," said Hermione, who had finally separated from Draco, "was that good enough for you guys?" Everyone nodded, still dumbstruck.

"I do believe we shall end our little 'card game'-"

"-with that fantastic snog session."

"And now-" Fred, thought Hermione.

"You're all going to-"

"-vote!" George?

"Best kiss,"

"Worst kiss,"

"Kiss you never thought you would have to give,"

"Best girls kiss,"

"Best gay kiss,"

"Most unlucky male,"

"Most unlucky female,"

"And the kiss you think nobody should ever have to witness!"

"We even have prizes!"

They indicated to a small area with blue curtains drawn around it.

"You will tell us your favourites, or least favourites as it turns out, are,"

"And we will announce the winners when everyone has voted!"

"Starting with the lucky Goyle, going clockwise. Let's begin."

People voted for their favourites for some time. About fifteen minutes after they had started voting, Fred and George emerged from the curtained area with envelopes which Hermione guessed were the eight winners. Hermione pondered when they had the time to do all of this.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," announced Fred.

"Your champions!"

"For best kiss, we have Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

"Worst kiss; we have Harry Potter and Crabbe! Put some effort into the next one, and you might not get such a terrible title."

"Kiss you never thought you'd have to give, Goyle!"

"Best girls kiss, with a unanimous decision, Hermione Granger and our very own Ginny! We're proud of you both."

"Best gay kiss…Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan!"

"Most unlucky male, Seamus again-poor bloke had to kiss Goyle a total of eight times, and his only female kiss was shared with Pansy Parkinson. We feel for you mate."

"Most unlucky female, our lovely Ginny Weasley. Poor girl had to kiss Goyle 5 times. That's at least three times more than any other female in the room. I swear Gin, we're sorry. We won't put anything strange in your room for at least two months, starting when you actually get home."

"I shudder to think of what you two believe are 'strange,'" came her reply.

"Kiss you think nobody should ever have to witness…Crabbe and Goyle! Believe us, we agree completely."

"Here," said Fred-at least, Hermione thought it was Fred, "are your prizes." They were small trophies, and when Hermione got closer to claim hers, she realized that they were actually engraved. It was at this point that Hermione decided. Fred and George desperately needed a new hobby.

Making her way back to her common room, Ron pulled her aside, asking if they could talk.

"Listen Mione, I'm sorry. I had no right to act the way that I did. I'm really sorry. I was an arse."

"Yes, you were," replied Hermione. "But I forgive you anyway. I'm just that kind."

"Oh, why thank you! Her majesty is exceedingly gracious this evening!" he proclaimed, drawing a laugh from her. He apologized again, and left. Harry was waiting up for him.

Hermione walked back to her common room with Hinny, Lavander, Padma and Parvati, who had also waited for her. Hermione was informed by Parvati that there was a slumber party in her room and that her presence was mandatory. Not requested, but mandatory.

Lavander, Padma and Parvati dropped Hermione and Ginny, who promised they would catch up, off at the head's dorms. Draco was waiting for Hermione and nearly the second that the portrait was securely closed, Ginny spoke.

"So," she said, hands on her hips, "when are you going to tell them?"

"Do we have to?"

"Well, after the elaborate display of affection-which, might I say, most definitely deserved the first place that it got-I don't doubt that people are beginning to suspect that the two of you are dating. They're going to find out sooner or later, so why not tell them yourselves?"

"She does have a point," said Draco in agreement. "I think we should just tell them. Then we can go places, and I can kiss you where ever I please!" His attempt to lighten Hermione's mood worked, drawing a blush from her.

"Like you don't already," mumbled Hermione. "All right, I'll tell them on Tuesday. Gin-"

"I'll be here for you," she said, knowing what her friend was going to ask. Ron was going to be furious, that much was a given, and Ginny would have to choose sides.

She had full faith in Harry that he would be understanding and defend Hermione's choice, even if he did hate Malfoy. But there was a definite difference in defending one friend against another to defending a friend against one's own brother.

"Tuesday it is," said Hermione with a note if finality in her voice. She wanted to know how she performed as an elemental when she was stressed and angry, both of which she was certain that Ron would provide.

"Mione!" exclaimed Lavander when Ginny and Hermione and Ginny entered the dorm belonging to her and the Patil twins.

Padma, in an attempt to reach Hermione and Ginny first, fell off the top bunk with a painful sounding thud.

"Mione, Ginny," she said, rubbing her elbow where it came into contact with the floor. "It took you long enough!"

"We're going to have so much fun tonight!" exclaimed Parvati.

"But first," interrupted Lavander, "how was that spectacular kiss with Malfoy? You didn't seem like you were hating it all that much."

"Can you guys keep a secret?" They all nodded. "I mean you can't tell a soul." They nodded again.

"Spill it," demanded Parvati.

"Well, that kiss was even better then usual," replied Hermione with a grin, allowing a few moments for them to grasp the meaning of her words.

"No!"

"Malfoy?!"

"You're dating?!?!"

"Malfoy?!?!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Way to go Mione!" exclaimed Lavander. "You scored the hottest guy in this school. No offense Gin. Harry is hot, but Malfoy is…wow!"

"Oh Ginny," said Padma in a sing-song voice, "You don't seem very surprised by this bit of juicy information. Why is that?"

"Because I knew of course," came her simple reply.

"You told Ginny and not us?" exclaimed Parvati, feigning hurt. They all knew that Ginny and Hermione were very close. "That's it! You're up first for truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" she summoned her deodorant, "lick this." Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and begrudgingly grabbed the deodorant. She _never _turned down a dare, and everyone knew it. She took the top off and licked along the powdered stick. It was, without a doubt, the worst thing she had ever tasted.

"Mione, that's gross."

"And you're telling me! You're not the one who had to lick it! Now my mouth tastes gross and it's all dry. It tastes like I just ate soap…a lot of soap. Really disgusting soap."

"You're brave Mione," said Padma, "really brave."

"No, just plain stupid," she replied with a laugh. "Lavander."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Why, dare, of course." Hermione smiled wickedly and conjured two rather large ice cubes. "Mione, what are those for?"

"I dare you to put these in your bra," replied Hermione, still grinning, revenge on her mind, "until they melt. Have at it." Lavender, who was now glaring rather menacingly at Hermione, snatched the ice cubes and placed them in her bra, gasping at the coldness of them.

"Mione," she said, "right now, I'm really hating you." Hermione merely laughed.

As the game progressed, they began to run out of ideas, as nobody was chosing truths. In a game of truth or dare with the school's biggest gossips, truths could be much worse than dares. It finally came down to Hermione's dare, which they decided would be the last one for the night.

Lavender, who now had a ring of wetness around her shirt from the melted ice, had the perfect dare for revenge.

"Hermione," she said a bit too sweetly, "I dare you to run around the common room three times-"

"That's not bad at all-"

"-naked." It was at this point that Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Only if you do it with me…all of you." Everyone reluctantly agreed and they headed down the stairs for their late night romp around the usually crowded Gryffindor common room. They checked for people and saw that the room was empty.

"Okay guys, time to strip," whispered Padma as she took her shirt off. When they were ready, they stepped off the bottom step and paraded around the common room three times, as quickly as possible. They went back to the stairs and clothed themselves as quickly as possible.

"Have I missed something?" Hermione heard the familiar voice of Harry from behind them just as she finished getting her night shirt on. She turned around and saw Harry, laughing as usual.

"No," said Padma quickly, glancing around. Good, they were all dressed. "You didn't miss anything."

"Unless of course," said Ginny, "you would consider us marching around the common room naked something. Then you did miss something."

"No way! And I came down too late to witness it?"

"Three times," added Parvati.

"Bye Harry, sweet dreams!" Hermione called out as they ran back up the stairs giggling.

"I can't believe we just did that!"

"I know! Did you see the look on Harry's face?" asked Lavander.

"Priceless," answered Hermione.

"And now," said Parvati, "I believe it's time for a game of truths…"

**Okay, so this is one of the longest chapters in this fic, and it took forever to type(and on a school computer too =O), so I hope you enjoyed it. Again, thank you very much for the reviews, they were amazing!**


	11. The Infamous Weasley Temper

Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The rest is mine though.

"Harry, Ron?" asked Hermione, peeking her head through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room, making sure they were there. They looked to her and she continued speaking. "I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay," said Harry in confusion. What could she possible have to talk to them about?

Hermione glanced around the crowded room and added, "In private. Could you come with me?" She led them to her common room, where Draco and Ginny were waiting.

"Malfoy, get away from her," demanded Harry the moment he saw the two of them chatting together.

"Harry, please, this isn't about me. Sit down," said Ginny, motioning to the couch. "You too Ron." They complied and Hermione began.

"Guys I'm," she glanced to Draco for support and he nodded. "Okay, both of you have probably realized that I'm hiding something from you," they both nodded, "and I'm sure you're both probably wondering what it is." A brief moment of silence followed while Hermione thought about the best way to phrase her next words. She decided to just blurt them out.

"I'm in love with Draco!" Shocked silence followed.

"So you like…Malfoy," concluded Harry in disbelief.

"We're dating," Hermione replied. "We've been going out for a few months. I didn't tell you guys because I thought you'd hate me for it."

"No-" began Harry, but Ron's tamper had already flared.

"Speak for yourself Harry." He turned to Hermione, his words venomous. "So you mean to tell me that all this time, you've been going out with Malfoy?! What, I'm not good enough for you, but you date this scum?"

"Oh please Ron, it's not like I chose who to fall in love with," she spat back. "I don't have any more choice in who I fall in love with than you have in who I decide to date!"

"No Hermione. I mean, Krum was bad enough, but this-" he scoffed "-this tops it all. Have you forgotten about all the terrible things he's put you through for the past six years?"

"Have you noticed that he's stopped?"

"Let me guess," continued Ron, "you just forgave him, didn't you? I can't believe that out of all the people you could have, you choose Malfoy. Or maybe you're not in love with him at all. Maybe you just want me to hate you, so you have a reason not to date me. You must really hate me."

"Ron, stop it! You're not being fair!" exclaimed Ginny in an attempt to help.

"And you!" he reeled on Ginny. "You knew! You're my family Ginny! You're supposed to tell me when my best friend is dating the scum of the earth!"

"This is why she didn't tell you Weasley," said Draco scathingly. "You're so damn possessive. You have to yell at her for your own mistake. It's not her fault that she fell in love with someone else because you were too much of a coward to tell her how you felt sooner."

"Well," retorted Ron hotly, "she's only dating Voldemort's right hand man's son. I'll bet you're just using her to get information about Harry! Tell me Malfoy, did you threaten her, or her parents?"

The sound of Hermione's hand across Ron's face echoed around the room, followed by pure silence. Ron stared at her in shock. Never before in his life had he imagined that Hermione Granger would slap him with such sincerity, least of all in defense of Draco Malfoy.

There was anger clear in her eyes, and she stood there. Tightlipped and prepared to renounce him.

"Ronald Weasley, I have heard enough," she said evenly, her voice dangerously low and angry. "I will not stand here and listen to you insult the man that I love merely because I didn't choose you. You can't always get your way. Get used to it. I am so sick of your jealousy, and I have heard enough of it.

"What gives you the right to act like this?" she asked, not providing him time to reply. "If you cared Ron, you wouldn't have said anything that just came out of your mouth. If you loved me, you would be happy that I'm happy. You would support my choices, even if one of them isn't you.

"And since you seem to have forgotten, my father has been dead for two years," she said evenly as she stepped closer to him, and for the first time since they had begun to argue, their eyes actually met.

What he saw in her almost eyes surprised him because it wasn't merely anger, but pain and betrayal were present as well. And for the briefest moment, Ron felt a pang of guilt, he felt regret. Was he really hurting the person that he had sworn to protect?

No, he thought grimly, she did this to herself. He was the one who should feel betrayed. After all, she was the one who was sneaking around with the enemy.

"I didn't say you had to like it," said Hermione, her voice like ice, "but I am in love with Draco Malfoy. You can either accept that fact, or you can leave. Your choice."

As if he were waiting for those words, Ron turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the portrait behind him, Hermione allowed herself to fall in a slump on the couch, her head falling into her hands.

"I've just lost one of my best friends," she whispered helplessly. "He hates me."

"No," said Harry gently as he sat beside her, "never that. Ron could never hate you. It's just that infamous Weasley temper."

"But Harry, he was so angry," she choked through a sob. "I've never seen him so angry."

"Don't worry Hermione," said Ginny softly. "He'll come around."

"You two will be arguing over how he can eat so much in no time at all," said Draco, hoping to ease her suffering in any way that he could. "I know that he really does care for you, he's just upset that he missed his chance with you."

"How can you know that?"

"Us rivals always know each other," he said smugly, drawing a smile from her."

"It's true," contributed Harry. "You should've seen the way I glared at guys who were after Ginny. I can't believe you didn't notice." Draco turned to him and nodded.

"It must be a man thing," he said, deepening his voice to demonstrate his meaning. This drew a laugh from Hermione, not because they had made her understand that Ron didn't hate her, but because their attempt was so wretchedly awful that it was amusing.

"There," said Ginny, "that's what we like to see. Don't pay any attention to him. He's just an arse sometimes. I mean, if you think that was bad, you should've seen him when he thought Dean and I had sex, which was absurd." Hermione laughed again and looked to Harry.

"So you're okay with this?"

"I don't care for Malfoy, I'll be the first to admit that," came his reply. "But he makes you happy, which is enough for me. I just want what's best for you, and of that happens to be Malfoy, I can live with it."

"Thank you Harry."

"I'm going to go talk some sense into that moron while he's still hot headed," he said. "The idiot needs to think before he allows ridiculous words to exit his mouth." He then walked out of the room.

"I'm going to follow him," decided Ginny. "Because knowing my brother and knowing Harry, Harry just might decide to beat some sense into him."

"Don't want that," murmured Hermione.

"No," replied Ginny with a smile. "I want to help. And in case you were wondering Mione, since someone was bound to cross that rather large rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I'm glad that it was my friend who made history."

This drew one more smile from Hermione before Ginny exited the room as well, leaving Hermione and Draco alone, with the exception of Hermione's troubled thoughts.

Was she really doing the right thing? All the secrets in her life seemed to be tearing her away from the ones she cared for most.

Hermione, what happened?" asked Melissa in confusion. "You were doing to well last week. Now you can't even lift a box!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" she exclaimed angrily. "Today wasn't exactly the best day of my life."

_What happened? _Hermione, who had learned that occlumency worked wonderfully when it came to Jake's extra power, blocked him out.

"Okay, this is good." Hermione looked strangely at her. "Not that you had a bad day," she said. "It's good because we can work with this. It's a lesson that can only be learned in these conditions. You are going to have to use your powers under extreme stress. Now is the perfect time to learn how to do that. All you have to do is channel your emotions into what you're trying to do."

"Okay," replied Hermione, "how?"

"Just let it go," replied Jake. "Don't think about anything except your task." Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

She allowed her pain and anger to flow through her and she lost track of time and task. All she wanted was to be protected from the hurtful words of others. She wanted the pain and suffering to end. She lost herself in her emotions and didn't notice when Melissa called out to her, telling her to stop. She only snapped back into reality when she heard Melissa's scream as a surge of her own power left her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Jake kneeling over Melissa's limp form near the wall across the room, which was in complete disarray. Fear gripped her heart as she ran to them. Jake glanced for a brief moment at Hermione before answering her unasked question.

"She'll be fine." Hermione was shocked by Jake's calm demeanor. "It's nothing I can't handle." Hermione watched as Jake placed his hand on Mel's forehead and closed his eyes. Hermione thought she saw a dim green light before hearing Mel groan in pain, though it was a welcome sound compared to her previous silence. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes opened slowly.

"Jake?" Her voice was thick and groggy.

"Shh," he soothed, "I know it still hurts."

"What did I do?" Horror struck Hermione's voice as she spoke; she'd done all of this?

"Don't worry about it Hermione," said Jake, his voice understanding. "We knew when we asked you to do this that this could happen. It's the reason why I'm here. Because I can heal, remember?"

She did remember. She also remembered that he couldn't save her. He must have noticed her silence because he spoke sympathetically to her.

"You don't know how much I wish I could save you Hermione. I really wish that I could."

"No, I understand," replied Hermione with a shake of her head, "At least you can save Mel if my powers throw her against a stone wall again."

"Stop blaming yourself," she heard Mel say. "I'm fine now; it's just a little headache. I'm glad we did this." She stood, ignoring the disapproving look displayed on Jake's features. "You have potential, a lot of it."

"I think that's an understatement," mumbled Jake.

"What are you talking about? All I did was hurt Mel and mess up a room!"

"But it was the way you did it that was amazing," replied Melissa. "I've never seen anything like it. It was like there was the shield, a barrier around you. You didn't seem to notice when I told you that you could stop, so I went to you. That was stupidity on my part. When I reached to touch you though, I was thrown into that wall over there."

"I made the rock softer for you," said Jake. "I didn't have time to do much though."

"There wasn't time to do much of anything," muttered Mel before continuing. "Anyways, this is good news. Usually, according to my research, an elemental is either offensive or defensive. Like Jake and I for example. I'm offensive, because my power hurts, but Jake, since he has to power to heal and form a protective shield, is mostly defensive. You on the other hand, are both offensive and defensive. The barrier that was just around you was perfect, but it also had a great attack power. Your attack power just has to be developed."

"So what now?"

"We'll just have to work on your control," replied Mel. Hermione agreed and suggested they clean up the room. She had work to do.

__

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Drop me a review letting me know what you though =D_


	12. A Warning and a Shock

I don't own anything that you recognize

"Hey Ron," said Harry as he entered his dorm, where Ron was laying carelessly on his bed.

"I don't want to hear it mate, she's wrong. Malfoy is a git."

"Yes, but I think it's her choice whether she wants to date him of not."

"She still should've told me," muttered Ron. "Or at least, she should've told me sooner."

"Maybe," allowed Harry. "But again, I think that's her choice."

"He's going to hurt her."

"Then you should protect her."

"Sometimes," replied Ron quietly, "I think we can't protect her from everything we would like to. I mean, this isn't the only thing that she's keeping from us Harry, you know that. You've seen it too. As much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy did do good for her. She's happier, but something's just not right."

"I know mate," said Harry. "There's something she feels that she can't tell us, but what can we do about it?"

"Stop fighting with her over the fact that her boyfriend is a slimy git." Ron let out a sigh of resignation. "Even though he is." That said, Ron jumped from his bunk and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a slimy git to warn," replied Ron with a grin.

"Don't kill him Ron," said Harry with a laugh. Ron noted that Harry said nothing about hitting Malfoy. He just said not to kill him.

"Bloody hell, I'm coming!" Whoever it was banging on the door, Draco was going to kill the. He threw the door open and sneered.

"Weasley," he muttered. "What do you want? Have you come to yell at Hermione some more? Sorry, she's at the library."

"Good," replied Ron, "then it's just the two of us. Let me give you a little warning Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes and Ron went on. "If you hurt her, I'm going to take her from you."

"I would never hurt her." Ron regarded him with interest for a short while before speaking again.

"No, I don't think you would, intentionally. But when you screw this up, because I know you will, I don't want you near her you don't deserve her, and we both know it."

"I don't deserve her," said Draco evenly, "but she chose me anyway."

"And I won't do anything to screw up what the two of you have, because she does have a shot at happiness with you. Just know that if you hurt her, I'm going to make you pay for it." Just as Ron finished, they heard Hermione on the other side of the portrait. She entered and saw Ron standing by Draco.

"What do you want?" Her voice was brisk.

"I wanted to apologize Hermione. I'm really sorry for the way I acted earlier and all the things that I said. You should be allowed to date whoever you want without me getting angry at you, even if the guy you choose is a prick. It's your choice, after all. You just took me by surprise is all."

"Thank you Ron," she said, hugging him with her free arm. "You don't know how much this means to me." Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight.

"I'm so sorry. I was such an arse."

"Yes, you were," she replied with a smile as she pulled away. "I'll forgive you anyways though. I told you I was nice."

"Sure, sure," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just don't spring any other boyfriends on me, okay?"

"I won't." a moment of awkward silence followed.

"Well, that was pretty much it. I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry. I've got to get started on that potions essay now."

"I told you to start the last week!"

"Well I'm starting it now," he said defensively, stepping out of the portrait hole. "Bye Mione." The portrait closed behind him.

Hermione and Draco walked into the great hall together for dinner, attracting several cautious glances. If that didn't attract attention, them holding hands did. If one was particularly dense and still didn't get the message, the passionate kiss that they shared before separating clued them in. it was official. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were publicly dating.

Hermione walked to her table, ignoring the various stares, and sat beside Ginny and Lavander. Harry sat across from her with Ron to his right.

"You guys finally went public," mused Lavander. Hermione thought it odd because Lavander had only known about her and Draco for about a week. She had no time to comment though, because Dean cut in.

"You're dating _Malfoy?!_"

"That was my reaction," commented Ginny.

"Merlin," said Neville, "didn't see that coming."

"So you guys don't hate me?" asked Hermione sheepishly.

"Naw," replied Seamus. "Only the fact that we cant openly stare at you anymore. Now we have a jealous boyfriend to worry about. It was bound to happen sometime. So, what did Ron do when he found out?"

"I am not going to tell you about Ron's reaction to my dating Draco," said Hermione with a roll of her eyes.

"But I will," exclaimed Ginny. "He was bloody pissed!" Lavender laughed when Ron cut in with a grumble, telling Ginny to watch her language.

Hermione glanced to Draco to see how he was faring at his table. He was having a seemingly rough time.

"So Malfoy," said Blaise Zabini, a note of amusement in his tone, "when did you start dating mudbloods?"

"Yeah," added Goyle, "I thought you only wanted pure blood."

"Shut up," said Draco harshly, "and don't call her that."

"But Draco, it's the truth. She's so dirty. She's tainted," complained Pansy.

"You're dirtier than anyone I know Parkinson, so you're one to talk."

"You don't mean that Drakie," she said in denial. "You'll always love me. If not now, you will later."

"No," he replied, "I won't." Tears formed in her eyes."

"Draco, I hate you!"

"Good, then the feeling is mutual." Pansy stood and ran out of the great hall.

"You're heartless, even I have to admit that," said Blaise. "She's always been good to you." He leaned in closer to Draco, as if to share a secret. "I think she _might_ even have the hots for you."

"Never should've taken her to that stupid ball," he sighed. "I should have just taken the punishment from father." He ate the rest of his meal in silence and then went straight to the Gryffindor table, receiving several glares and dirty looks.

He leaned over Hermione, placing his hands on the table around her. "Did you survive?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I survived," she murmured, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Did you? I saw Parkinson leave, what happened?"

"I just crushed her hopes of us dating," he replied. "Where she got the idea that I was madly in love with her, I've no clue. All in all, it actually went better than expected."

"Same here." She turned to her friends. "I'm going to get going. I have an essay to finish." Harry and Ron rolled her eyes as she stood to leave. Ron mumbled to Harry that the essay was probably due in two weeks time.

"You two behave yourselves!" called Lavander. Ginny nearly choked on the pumpkin juice she had been drinking, and she began to cough.

"Well, I suppose that ruins my plans," said Draco, his voice low, as he claimed Hermione's lips with his own. Hermione pulled away and swatted his arm in good humor.

"Bye guys, someone is on dire need of punishment." She then pulled Draco by his arm along the way to their common room Draco sauntered closer to her so that he could drape his arm over her shoulders.

When they entered their dorms, Draco spun Hermione into his arms and brushed his lips along her neck. "So," he murmured his breath hot on her skin, "what's my punishment?"

"Mmhm, I don't know," she said, her fingers tangling themselves in his soft hair, "but it's definitely coming."

"When?" he whispered.

"Later."


	13. Forever in my Heart

**I only own what's new to you.**

"Happy Christmas!" exclaimed Hermione as she entered the room with a pile if gifts. Everyone had decided to go to the head's dorm for Christmas after opening presents from family.

"So, who opens first?" asked Ron eagerly. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't want to go first so…everyone pick a number, one through ten." Harry was the first to choose.

"One."

"Six," said Ginny. Ron chose eight and Draco, three.

"Ron, you go first since you were closest. I was thinking of nine." Ron picked up the gift closest to him, which was wrapped in shiny purple paper.

"Okay, who thinks that is purple my favourite colour?" He was laughing as Ginny reluctantly raised her hand, admitting that while maybe he didn't like purple, she did. He opened the box to find a Chudley Cannons shirt and book, which he thanked Ginny for. They took turns opening gifts, going clockwise.

Hermione's turn came and she took the box-shaped gift, wrapped in vibrant blue paper. She read the tag and saw that it was from Harry and Ron. Carefully, she unwrapped the present to reveal a cedar hinged box, a scrawled note stuck atop it.

_  
__Our little girl is all grown up._  
She smiled and glanced at Harry and Ron, who motioned for her to open it. She opened the lid to the hinged box and saw pictures.

As she delicately fingered through the labeled photos, she realized that they dated back to their first year, and went up through the current year. She had never expected such a thoughtful gift from Harry and Ron, and she found herself completely unprepared.

"I love it," she said with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"You'll have to thank Collin Creevy too. If it weren't for his somewhat creepy obsession with Harry a couple years back and his love of photography, we wouldn't have a lot of those pictures."

"Wait here for a bit," said Hermione suddenly, as she stood and went to her room, emerging a moment later with a camera. "Everyone get ready for a picture." Her friends, being who they were, quickly complied, leaving a space for her next to Ginny. She set the timer for twenty seconds, allowing herself time to get into position."

They posed with Harry, Ron and Draco in the back, arms draped over each others shoulders. Ginny was in the front, between Harry and Ron, Hermione beside her, between Ron and Draco.

"Everyone ready?" asked Hermione.

"You bet we are," replied Harry with a mischievous grin. Just as the camera clicked, Harry bent over and kissed Ginny on the cheek, just as Draco did the same with Hermione. Ron gave Draco a playful shove as Ginny and Hermione blushed, laughing.

Hermione then went to the camera, where the photo had printed out, and couldn't help but laugh. It had turned out well, and she took her wand out to copy it. Four more photos appeared under the one she held in her hand. She labeled them and handed them out.

"Aww, this is such a cute picture!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Cute?" asked Ron in mock hurt. "You're calling us guys 'cute'?"

"What about hot, sexy-"

Ginny cut Harry off. "No, it's cute. Don't give yourself too much credit."

"Oh, notice how she's only talking to you Potter," said Draco with a laugh.

"Don't give yourself so much credit Draco," said Hermione with a grin.

"Then that means all the credit is mine!" declared Ron proudly. A unanimous 'don't give yourself too much credit' followed.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione. "We all know that Ginny and I deserve all the credit here.

"Can't argue with that."

"You'd better not Draco." A chorus of laughs echoed around the room.

"Why would I want to?" he asked with a shrug. "You're much nicer to me when I flatter you."

"It's not flattery if its true." This drew more laughs, as everyone continued to open their gifts. A while after they finished, everyone left for their own dorms, leaving Draco and Hermione alone together.

Draco left for his room and returned with the girt that he had gotten for Hermione. It was a long slender box, wrapped in beautifully red paper, a gold string tied elegantly around it. He sat down next to Hermione and handed it to her.

"Thank you Draco, but you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Go ahead, open it."

Hermione gently slid the gold string off the box and slipped her finger under the neatly taped paper, which came off easily. Draco took the paper from her and she opened the slender box.

"Draco, it's beautiful," she managed after a gasp. Sitting in the deep green velvet of the box was a single tear shaped gem, expertly cut, the colour of deepest scarlet. The beautiful gem was suspended from a chain of delicate gold, which sparkled when the light hit it just right.

Draco took the magnificent piece of jewelry from the velvet where it sat and unclasped it as Hermione held her hair up for him. He reached around her neck and clasped the necklace, allowing his fingers to linger for a moment before he withdrew.

"They say," he began, "that stones like this are supposed to protect the one who wears it. So I'm giving it to you, the person who matters most to me."

"Thank you Draco," she murmured softly. "I love it."

"Then I'm glad."

"Now," stated Hermione, "it's my turn." Her comment seemed to take Draco by surprise. "What, you thought you could get away with giving me a present and not getting one yourself? I think not."

"Well, I suppose that if it's from you, I could make an acception to my strict 'no present' policy." Hermione laughed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a very small hinged jewelry box.

"Hermione Granger," he said jokingly, "are you asking me to marry you?"

"Would you say yes?" He gaped at her.

"You're serious," he realized.

"I am."

"But Hermione, we're so young-and my parents- and Merlin, _your_ parents! Will your mum kill me? I don't want your mum to kill me Mione. I mean, I would love to marry you. The idea of it is amazing, but, don't you think it's a bit early? I have to buy a house, and we still have yet to graduate. What would the professors think? And father would be furious, but I don't care anyway. Oh Merlin, I'm going to get married?"

"Relax Draco," she said with a laugh, "I'm not purposing to you. Your reaction was priceless though."

"Smile when you tell your lies!"

"That would defeat the purpose of the lie. Now open your gift."

He did as he was told, and laughed.

"At least I got the right category." Inside the box was a mens ring of white gold, a large stone in the center. The stone was light blue, flecks of purple and deeper blue inside. On the inside of the band, it read _Forever in my heart~Hermione._

He slipped it out of its box and onto the ring finger of his right hand.

"Thank you," he murmured. "It's perfect."

"Forever in my heart Draco," she said meaningfully. "So don't crush it. Okay?"

"Never."

"And don't leave me. Ever."

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I'll always be yours."

**Okay, so it's a little fluffy, but that's okay since it's the last chapter like this. Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**


	14. Broken

Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

Hermione walked to her common room, shuffling the papers for what would be the next big event-A Valentines Ball. She was so excited for this dance, because it would be the first event that her and Draco wouldn't have to hide their relationship at. She said the password and allowed the portrait to swing open as she looked through the papers in her hand one last time.

"Draco, I've got the final arrangements for the Valentine-" Whatever it was that she was going to say was lost, for she had made the mistake of looking up. Sitting on the couch was Draco and Pansy Parkinson, kissing.

"Draco?"

"Well, I guess you found us out," came his nonchalant reply. "I take it you're going to end our little fling now? Oh well, it doesn't really matter."

"Stop it Draco," she pleaded, her heart aching.

"You do understand that I don't love you, right? I never really did."

She didn't want to hear any more. She just wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't move. They were glued to the floor.

"I hope you didn't actually take me seriously." She wanted to forget it ever happened, but she knew she never would. She loved him too much, and as it turned out, it wasn't a good thing for her after all. She smiled, for him. She wondered if he noticed how forced it was. Maybe it just seemed so fake to her, because she was the one that could feel her heart being torn apart. She forced herself to look at his angelic face, a false smile still upon her lips.

"I'm glad you finally gave me a reason to end it." Her voice sounded so much stronger than she felt. She wasn't strong enough for this. She couldn't handle this. "I mean, Merlin, it took you long enough. I was getting so _bored_. It was fun while it lasted. I'm leaving the arrangements for the Valentines Ball on the table. You'll have to look them over."

"I'll do it later."

"Okay," replied Hermione, walking back to the door. She couldn't stay there anymore, not with _her_ there. She turned back to the one she loved so much, smiled, and waved. "Goodbye Draco."

The portrait swung closed behind her and she walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, slowly, still in complete shock. She searched the crowded room for her best friend. Her eyes met with Ginny's and the redhead went to her immediately.

"Hey Hun, what's wrong?" she asked sensitively. Hermione looked to the young Gryffindor in confusion, not knowing what to say. Ginny, knowing that something was very wrong with her best friend, brought Hermione upstairs to her own room, casting the other people out with a warning glance.

"Mione, what happened? Tell me what's wrong," she said softly.

"Gin, Draco was cheating on me."

"No way."

"I walked in on him and Parkinson kissing." It all seemed so unreal. Draco wouldn't cheat on her. She'd always taken that as a known fact. But somehow, she had been wrong. And now, it was just dawning on her that she had been wrong about everything. Draco Malfoy did not love her. "He said it was just a fling and that he didn't love me. And I-Oh god Gin, I agreed! I told him that I was glad it was finally over!"

The tears came now, as she realized that it was real. And now, it hurt. She had never thought that a single person could have so much control over her emotions, but losing him like this _hurt._ She slid down to the floor, silent tears falling down her cheeks, her hands covering her face.

Ginny knelt beside her, taking her friend in her arms as she sobbed helplessly. The sight of Hermione crying like this, her expression broken, made Ginny's heart ache for the pain of her best friend.

"Mione, listen to me," she said firmly. "You can't let him do this to you. Go down to dinner with me and _hurt him back_."

"I can't Gin. I don't know what to do, I can't take this!"

"You can. I'll be right next to you if you need me. You can even leave if you want to, but you've got to try Mi."

"I don't think I can do this Gin."

"Just try. You'll have to support of all of us, okay?"

Hermione nervously entered the Great Hall with Ginny, her eyes taking a sweeping glance around the room, checking for Draco. He wasn't there. Ginny walked faithfully by her side to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from Harry and Ron.

"Hi guys," said Hermione hoarsely. Harry seemed to know better than to ask what was wrong. Ron, on the other hand, was not nearly so wise. He began to ask what was wrong, but before he could utter two words, Ginny silenced him with a swift kick to the shin.

The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal Draco and Pansy, blatantly an item, for Draco's arm was wrapped around Pansy's waist, pulling her closer to him as Pansy draped herself over him. Hermione hurried out of the hall the moment she caught a glimpse of them, not bothering to offer an excuse. Ron looked up to see where she had gone, and instead saw Draco with his new girlfriend. He immediately stood, went to Draco, and dragged him into the corridors.

"Let's have a bit of a chat, shall we Malfoy?" His voice was dangerously low.

"Chat away Weasley," came Draco's reply.

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy!? How could do that to her?"

"People have flings all the time."

"You made her thing it was something more. You made her fall in love with you!"

"Oh, I see. You're jealous because I can get all the women that I want while you're stuck with, well, nobody."

"Ugh, I can't believe you. I warned you Malfoy. I warned you not to hurt her, but you didn't listen. She's mine now, so stay away from her. You've done enough damage." Ron, who had grabbed Draco's shirt, shoved him roughly against the wall.

"So it _is_ jealousy," mused Draco.

"No Malfoy, its love." Draco laughed. "Oh, and one more thing-" Ron's fist smashed against Draco's face. "-I don't need other women. I have Hermione."

That said, Ron ran to the Gryffindor common room, knowing that's where Hermione would be. He entered and saw her on the couch, her head in her hands and her breathing deep and calculated to keep from crying.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Well, there you have it," she proclaimed, "Draco was cheating on me. Are you happy? Have you come to tell me that you told me so? That I should've known better?"

"No Hermione," he said softly, sitting beside her, "I'm not happy about this. This isn't what I wanted for you. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted to see you smile. How could this make me happy? You're trying your hardest not to cry."

"It hurts Ron. Losing him like this hurts _so much_. I can't bear to see them together without crying, and I hate it!"

"No, don't hate it," murmured Ron. "It's who you are. I wouldn't want you to change a thing. Besides, I would be scared for you if you didn't cry. So, cry all you want. I'll stay with you." He brought his arms around Hermione and she cried noiselessly, clinging desperately to Ron.

"I'll always be here for you."

"Mione, you look great," said Ginny, gazing at her friend with wide eyes.

"Great?" questioned Lavander. "Gin, she looks bloody hot!"

"Really, I'm not that impressive. You two look much better."

"Mione," said Lavander rather severely as she fixed her hair. "Look into this mirror and tell me honestly that you don't look positively stunning."

Hermione looked into the mirror and had to admit, she did look good. In the spirit of Valentines Day, she wore a short red dress with a low v-neck that came to wrap around her shoulders in a loose fabric. The bottom of the dress flared out the tiniest bit, with a hint of ruffles in the layered fabric of the skirt.

Ginny had forced Hermione into a pair of ominous satrapy black heels. Hermione was nearly certain that she would not be able to dance, or walk for that matter. Her makeup, compliments of Lavander, was done to perfection.

"Okay, so I do look pretty good," she said as she played with one of the perfect curls that hung loose from her bun, framing her features.

"Now, I'm sure Ron and your dates are wondering where we are. We've probably been keeping them for over thirty minutes," she said. She had accepted Ron's invitation the Ball, and she found that she was actually looking forward to it.

The three of them walked town the stairs to where Harry, Ron and Neville were waiting for them. The moment of the girls stepped off the bottom step, Ron, Harry and Neville fell to their knees and began bowing to them.

"Real men don't grovel," stated Lavander with a grin.

"No Lav, trust me on this one," corrected Ginny. "Real men know just when to grovel, because that means that they've accepted who their real masters are."

"Oh get up," said Hermione through a laugh.

"I'm sorry," replied Ron, "you all looked so beautiful, we thought you were goddesses descending upon us humans, your humble servants." Everyone laughed and the guys stood, offering their arms to their dates.

"Shall we?" asked Neville as Lavander placed her hand on his arm. They left for the transformed great hall. When they entered the pink, red and white room, Ron leaned into Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight Mione. Absolutely stunning."

"Thanks," she replied with a blush.

"Come on, lets dance." Ron pulled her onto the dance floor, where they stayed for the remainder of the night. When the slow songs began, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione brought hers to rest on his shoulders, her hands at the back of his neck.

Swaying on the dance floor, in the arms of Ron, she could almost forget. Almost. But every now and then, she would catch a glimpse of Draco and Pansy together and quickly look away. She still couldn't stand the sight of the two of them together. And the thought that at the last dance, Draco had confessed his love for her made her stomach churn.

"Hermione?" She looked up to answer Ron, who leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Hermione brought her head back down, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry Ron," she said quietly. "I'm sorry if I've led you on, but I'm still in love with Draco.

"No, its okay. I rushed you. You just need more time. Ill wait for you." She nodded, her head pounding.

"I guess that I loved him so much, and I don't know if I can give him up."

"He cheated on you."

"But still, for months, I honestly believed that he was in love with me, and I was really, truly happy. I don't want to forget that yet." Ron laughed helplessly.

"I guess I can understand that. I can't exactly blame you for being too loving, now can I?" Hermione smiled past the pain in her head, but decided that it was time to go to Madame Pomfrey. If anything happened, she didn't want the entire school to witness it.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm just not really feeling well. I'm going to go to see Madame Pomfrey, so you have fun here."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, really, it's nothing. I'll be fine on my own," she insisted and left the room. She quickly headed to the hospital wing, cursing herself for allowing Ginny to force those accursed shoes on her.

She tried to hurry down the stairs, letting out a shriek of surprise as her ankle twisted on the point of the shoe and she fell down the stairs. Her vision blurred as her head came into contact with the hard marble floor, deep red blood pooling around her head as she lost contact with the light, blackness invading her senses. She was going to die.

**A/N: Eh heh, I left you a cliffy. I thought this chapter would be a nice change from the fluff of the last one:) See? I wasn't lying when I said that there weren't any more fluff chapters, was I? Remember, read and review! I love getting your feedback^^**


	15. Confused

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me**

****

  
Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. He had left the ball early, and he lad left his date as well. He was hoping to find some 'lost' couples in the secluded corridors so he could dock house points, and he really didn't care what house they were in either.

Draco wasn't sure why his mood was so black, but he had the inkling sense that it had something to do with the fact that Ronald Weasley was with _her_. For some reason, the idea of the two of them together infuriated him, and he didn't know why. He loved Pansy, didn't he?

He was walking past the stairway to the hospital wing when something caught his eye. His curiosity piqued, he stepped closer to investigate and he saw that it was Hermione laying motionless on the ground.

"Merlin, Hermione," he whispered as he went down the stairs, three at a time. He knelt beside her, checking for injuries. Her arm looked to be broken and there was a large pool of blood surrounding her head.

Without thinking, Draco stood again and ran to the hospital wing. The moment he saw Madame Pomfrey, he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to where Hermione lay motionless on the cold stone floor. The plump nurse's eyes widened at the state that Hermione was in and she set straight to work.

"She's lost a lot of blood," she stated, placing her wand at Hermione's head and bringing is along her body. Draco heard a few cracks, and he hoped that it was a good kind of crack, like the cracking back _into _place.

"I've healed her bones, but she needs blood." She looked to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I will need you to carry her back to the hospital wing so that I can give her a potion to regain some of the blood that she's lost."

Draco nodded and scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing. Never before had he felt such fear than when he had seen her at the bottom of those stairs, her blood spilling out of her body.

It was a completely rational thought, he told himself-she could've died. But something about the way that fear seized his heart at the thought of losing her made him think that he honestly cared for her, that maybe some part of him really did love her.

He set her down on the firm hospital bed and paced anxiously as the mediwitch gave Hermione potion after potion. Finally, she gave the verdict that Hermione would be fine, but needed rest. When she woke up, she would be free from the hospital wing, as long as there was someone to help her get to her room. She would feel dizzy, and would need help walking. Draco waited the entire time until Hermione woke with a groan.

"A broken arm, a bruised rib, a cracked skull, a concussion, and almost death from blood loss," he listed her injuries. "And you nearly gave me a heart attack to top it all off."

"Wha-Draco?" asked Hermione in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since I'm fairly certain that allowing someone to die is murder some form of murder, I decided to skip out on that charge and get you help when I found you bleeding at the bottom of the staircase. I mean, if you had preferred to stay there, I'm sure we could arrange another tragic accident for you. Falling out a window, trampled by a hippogriff, perhaps?"

"No," she replied, "I didn't want to die." She looked curiously at him. He didn't have feelings for her, right? Then why was he sitting there jesting with her? Hermione came to the conclusion that he was just toying with her, and the idea of it upset her.

"Go away," she demanded.

"You need me to get back to our dorm. Doctor's orders. Besides, I can tell that you're dizzy."

"I'd rather drag myself back," she growled.

"Don't be so rash love." Hermione flinched at the endearment. "You're going back and I'm going to help you."

Hermione didn't see the point in arguing. She was too tired and she was quite familiar with Draco's mulish ways. With a sigh of defeat, Hermione stood shakily and began to walk to the door. When she stumbled, Draco caught her quickly and effortlessly. He wrapped his arm around her waist for support and the walked at a torturously slow pace.

She tried to ignore him. She knew that if she let herself get close to him again, he would hurt her. Her mind was screaming at this point, telling her that she would regret this, that he was only being nice to her because she was injured. After all, she thought, there was only so much that the human heart can take before it breaks. And she would not allow herself to fall in love with him again, just to get hurt. Finally, she couldn't take the polite chatter.

"Will you just stop it!?" she exclaimed. "Don't be so nice to me just so you can leave me again!"

"But Mione, you're hurt."

"Oh, this?" She indicated to her head, stepping closer to him. "Do you think this hurts? I don't want to hear anything about pain from you. You don't know anything about pain. Pain, Draco, is when your heart is ripped from your chest right when you really begin to live. Pain is when you love someone so much that you feel as though you're about to burst, and then the one you thought loved you betrays you. Pain, Draco, is what you caused in me when you. broke. my. heart."

"But you said-"

"I believe I can find my own way back now," said Hermione coldly. And just like that, she walked away from him, leaving Draco to himself and the question raging in his mind.

_Why did it hurt so much that she was gone?_

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, casting concerned glances at Hermione, who lay curled up on one side of the crimson couch. Nobody talked to her because her responses were so forced that it was painful to listen. She hadn't moved an inch all night, and she continued to stare at the same spot on the stone wall for hours at a time. Something had happened to reverse her previous relative happiness, and Harry had the distinct impression that it had something to do with a certain Draco Malfoy.

When Hermione's eyes finally drifted closed in a light slumber, Harry stood and made his way to the head's dorms, where Hermione only went when she was positive that _he_ wasn't there.

He walked straight in, having known the password for quite some time. The sight that greeted him was a surprise, though it helped to prove what Harry had been thinking for quite some time. Simply, he couldn't believe it. Harry could not believe that Draco, who had looked at Hermione with such love and adoration, had never loved her.

Draco was sitting on the couch, a look of utter and complete confusion on his face as he fingered the ring that Hermione had given him.

"You really hurt her, you know," stated Harry.

"I know," came Draco's reply. He hadn't looked up.

"She barely eats. She barely sleeps," he continued. "She doesn't even cry."

"That's not-"

"A bad thing? I assure you Malfoy; it's a very bad thing. You hurt her so deeply that it's not that she won't cry out of stubbornness, but that she can't cry. She's so confused that she doesn't know what to do or believe anymore. She won't talk to us, and she doesn't talk to Ginny either."

"I didn't know."

"I think you did," said Harry coolly. "You know her better than that. Did you expect her to just bounce back? She loved you." A short pause followed before Draco looked up and spoke.

"I never meant to hurt her like this," he said, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know how this happened. It all seems so…wrong. I mean Pansy-I always thought I hated her. But suddenly, everything's different, and I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

"I believe you." Harry's words seemed to take Draco by surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes. And you're not the only one who's confused. I mean, one moment you're telling Mione that you love her, and you were sincere, and the next moment, you're cheating on her. It just doesn't seem…normal."

"So you're saying something's wrong with me?" inquired Draco.

"Yes Malfoy, I am." Draco considered Harry's words for a moment before giving his reply. But when he did, it was with a cold laugh.

"I see what you're doing Potter," he stated, "and it's not going to work. You're just playing matchmaker here because Hermione is all sad now that I've left her."

"You stated the facts yourself."

"Guilty conscience," replied Draco easily. "I know who I love and it is most definitely _not_ Hermione Granger."

The portrait swung closed, drawing the attention of both of them. A wave of guilt washed over Draco when he saw Hermione standing just inside the doorway.

"I see," she said. "Never mind then. Goodbye." Harry glowered at Draco before running after his friend of nearly seven years. He hesitated at the doorway.

"Don't come near her again Malfoy." His tone was lethal. "You've hurt her enough, and frankly, you don't deserve a second chance." He left then, allowing the portrait to swing closed behind him

When he finally found her, she was sitting next to a suit of armour in the corridors, her head in her hands, knees drawn up. Harry sat beside her and waited until she was ready. When she had finally composed herself, she spoke.

"I never thought that something like this would happen to me," she said. "I've always been careful about who I got close to for this reason. I mean, when my dad died, it hurt my mum so much that I never wanted to go through that pain. But this is worse. I never thought that a single person could cause so much pain in me."

"Things like this usually are unexpected," murmured Harry, allowing Hermione to lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to forget him? I don't want to hurt like this all the time."

"I don't think you will ever forget Draco. A part of you will always love him. But you will move on. It won't always hurt like this."

"How do you know?"

"Because you'll find someone else, someone who will make you happier than Draco ever did."

"That's not a reason, it's a prediction."

"Well, I am pretty amazing at divination. Watch, I'll make another one. I am in grave danger! Something is coming to get me; I am in great peril of losing my life!" He waved his arms about and rolled his eyes to accentuate his point, causing Hermione to laugh.

"There," he said, "that's what we like to see."

"You still have yet to give me an actual reason."

"It'll happen. I know, because I'm the great and famous Harry Potter, savior to the wizarding race, dashing boyfriend, wonderful friend and seeker extraordinaire, and because I say so."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, You are all amazing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	16. Revelation

**I only own the plot and the OCs**

Hermione sat beside Harry and Ron for breakfast. They glanced uneasily at her. She was cheerful, and this scared them.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Hermione?" began Ron, "are you aright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Both of them looked over to where Draco and Pansy sat and then looked back to Hermione.

"Oh, him? Well, I have to live again _sometime_ don't I?"

It was the same thing her mind had been screaming at her for the past month. _She had to get over him._ Yet, only when she had heard him proclaim it so boldly to Harry could she really believe that he was gone. He wouldn't be coming back to her.

She had already moved her things back into her own dorm. After all, wasn't the first step to recovery to face your fears? She would see him every day and remember the way things used to be, the gentle caresses and loving words, but she would survive.

"Hermione? Are you coming?" Hermione jumped at Ron's words and grabbed her bag.

"We're going to have to run!" she exclaimed, smiling at last.

He sat through class, watching her in amazement. Was this the same girl who had seemed so close to breaking just days before? Her confidence was amazing. He had thought that she had needed someone to care for her. He was wrong. Hermione Granger, he realized, was much stronger than he had given her credit for.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He was pulled out of his reverie by the professor, who seemed to expect an answer from him. Pity he had no clue what the question was.

"The boggart," whispered Hermione. Immediately, he repeated the answer and was awarded 5 points for Slytherin. He trusted her.

Class ended with the ring of a bell, signaling the start of lunch. Hermione was going to her common room, as she always did, to switch the contents of her bag for the books that she would need for the remainder of the day. He caught up to her and attempted a conversation.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Thanks for in class, you really saved me there."

"Well, if you had been paying attention instead of staring at me, you wouldn't need rescuing."

"But you're so beautiful." The moment these words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He hadn't even meant to say them at all, they just slipped out.

"Well then," she turned on him. "Perhaps, if you think that I'm _beautiful,_ you shouldn't have cheated on me. Maybe you should've done all the staring you wanted to while we were still dating. Just stop the ruse already."

"But Mione, you are still special-"

"Will you just stop it?" she shouted, drawing several glances. "Don't tell me that I'm beautiful, or that I'm special to you unless you actually _mean_ _it!_ In fact Malfoy, why don't you just not talk to me at all?"

She began to walk away, but Draco-who suddenly felt the need to defend himself- caught her wrist as she left. She turned, and with her free hand, she slapped him hard across the face, the sound of it echoing along the corridor.

"Don't you _ever _touch me again."

She left Draco standing there in shock as the crowd that had gathered around them dispersed, the slightly blue bruise on his cheek darkening.

"What's wrong Drakie? You're not yourself."

"Pansy, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us." Pansy's expression was shocked. "Something just doesn't feel right about us."

"Is this about that Granger girl?" she inquired. "What you had with her was _nothing! _You're supposed to be mine! That potion was supposed to be flawless!"

Realization dawned on Draco as Pansy clapped her hands over her mouth. His accusing glare was threatening, and caused Pansy to confess.

"You were supposed to be mine!" she exclaimed bitterly. "But then _Granger _came along. You never should've fallen for that mudblood."

"Don't call her that." It came automatically, as a reflex.

"See what I mean? You always stick up for her!"

"That's because she deserves it!"

"And I don't?"

"No," he replied shortly, "you don't." He stormed out of the room, wondering what he could do. The first person that came to mind was Madame Pomfrey. If anyone could reverse a love potion, it would be her.

He walked to the hospital wing at a fast pace and knocked on the office door. The plump nurse answered and he explained his present situation. Upon hearing what had happened, Madame Pomfrey went to a back shelf and rummaged around until she pulled a black flask from the very back of the shelf.

She filled a glass of water and let a single drop fall into the sparkling clear liquid, the entire thing turning pitch black upon contact. She handed the glass to Draco, who swallowed the liquid in the cup with a grimace, expecting a foul taste. Surprisingly though, the liquid had the pleasant taste of berries.

"What now?"

"You wait. The antidote takes at least a full day to take affect. Now, love potions only work once in a person's life time, so you won't have any more problems with this particular situation again. You may leave when you wish since there aren't any major side affects to the antidote."

"What about Parkinson?"

"She will be suspended for a short while, but seeing as she didn't cause any bodily harm, we can't do much. At least nobody was really harmed."

Draco had the horrible sense that, contrary to the nurses words, Pansy Parkinson had in fact caused a great deal of harm.

He sat on his bed, back rested on the headboard, his head hung in misery. He remembered everything, his old feelings and what he'd done. He had cheated on Hermione.

He had left her right after he had sworn never to do so. He had promised to protect her from everyone and everything that hurt her, and then he had hurt her more deeply than he had ever thought possible. He had taken her heart in his hands, and he had crushed it.

Standing from his bed, he went to the common room, hoping to catch Hermione, praying that she would listen to him. He had to fix this, for her at the very least. She had to know the truth. Finally, she emerged from her room and Draco stood.

"Hermione," he said, "I really need to talk to you."

"Too bad."

"Please, I really messed up." She regarded him with interest for a short while before giving her reply.

"Yes," she said flatly, "you did." And then she left, to where, he did not know.

She paced back and fourth, thinking that she needed a place to practice, a place to forget him. The door revealed itself, and she entered. The first of her thoughts the room provided. She practiced flying, her new goal.

She lifted herself up, losing track of time and surroundings, and almost Draco. Almost. Why would he have done that to her? It just didn't make any sense. He had given her a piece of happiness, and then he had ripped it away.

"Your movements have an aura of sadness about them," she heard the familiar voice of Jake from behind. She lowered herself and went to him.

"That easy to see, huh?"

"I have a gift for it," replied Jake with a shrug. "You're confused."

"I just don't understand. I was so sure that he loved me. Everything's so…_hard_ now."

"Maybe he does still love you."

"I don't know if I can handle that. He hurt me so badly, Jake."

"I know he did," came Jake's quiet reply. He was the one that understood it best, since he was privy to all of Hermione's thoughts, and he recalled her pain clearly.

"I think you should listen to him," he suddnely said.

"Why?"

"Everyone has reasons Hermione. His is a good one."

"What do you know that you're not telling me, Jake?"

"Well, if I told you, then you wouldn't go talk to him." Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Fine then," stated Hermione, "if it's so important to you, then I'll go talk to him."

"I'm glad. I think it'll make you happy."

"I hope you're right."

"What were you going to tell me?"

"God Mione, I'm so sorry. I should've known. I should've realized it sooner."

"Realized what Draco?"

"Hermione this is going to sound crazy," he warned. "The reason for what happened is that Parkinson slipped me a love potion in my pumpkin juice. It made me forget how much I loved you, or that I loved you at all really, and it made me fall in love with Parkinson instead."

"Love potions don't exist Draco."

"They do! You can ask Madame Pomfrey, she's the one who gave me the antidote."

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"Look at me Hermione," he said severely. "Look closely. Does it look like I am lying to you? I'm not asking that you forgive me and take me back. I just want you to be sure. I want you to know the truth."

"Draco, I don't-I just don't know what to do anymore," she said, her voice tortured. "I'm so confused. One minute you love me, then you're cheating, then you love me again."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for this. I can't believe that I fell for that stupid love potion."

"Draco?"

He wanted so badly to reach out to her, to brush his fingers along her beautiful face. He wanted to comfort her, promise her that she would never be alone again. But he couldn't, because the one who had put her through hell, was him.

"Do you still love me?" His answer was immediate and rang with sincerity.

"More than life." She stepped closer to him, hesitating for the briefest moment before leaning in to him, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist, resting her head lightly against his chest.

"You really hurt me Draco," she murmured, her eyes closing.

"I know I did." He spoke quietly, tightening his arms around her. "The look on your face when you walked in on us, the way you tried to laugh it off-God Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"It sure feels like it. I should've realized it sooner."

"That doesn't matter anymore. All that matters now is that you're back. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm not going anywhere. I prom-"

"Please don't," Hermione cut him off. "Don't promise me anything Draco. Because if you promise me something, and I let myself hope, and something happens again-I don't think I could handle going through that again."

"I understand. I won't make any promises until you feel ready for them. I'm just glad everything's been sorted out."

They heard a knock on their door and Hermione went to answer it. Draco went with her, their hands touching the slightest bit as if they were afraid to lose contact with each other. She opened the door to find Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Ron's eyes flicked from their hands to Hermione's eyes in confusion. The accusation that Hermione had been expecting wasn't there though, just a question.

"What happened?"

"Parkinson gave Draco a love potion," explained Hermione.

"You mean those things actually exist?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"If you're a rich pureblood, you have access to almost anything, no matter how difficult it is to come across," replied Draco.

"What id he's lying?"

"He isn't Ron."

"How do we know?"

"I just do. Besides, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't just give him the antidote if she didn't really believe that he had been the victim of one, would she?"

"I guess not," he grumbled.

"So you guys are back together?" asked Ginny. Draco looked to Hermione, who nodded.

"We are."

"Well then, we should celebrate." She motioned for Hermione to come closer to her. She did and Ginny began to whisper in her ear. The more Ginny whispered, the broader Hermione's smile got.

"Invite Lav, Parvati, Padma and Luna too."

"That's too many girls Mi."

"No Gin, it's too few guys."

"True." She turned to Harry. "You, Ron, Draco, Dean, Neville, and Seamus. Room of requirement. Friday, seven O' clock. Meet us there."

They nodded, not daring to cross Ginny, and shuffled out of the room.

"Remember Mi," said Ginny before leaving, "wear your _finest._"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by leaving me a shiny review :D**


	17. Strip Poker and Water

**No, I don't own anything that you recognize. The OCs are my own though.******

**A/N: This chapter was originally meant to be two chapters, but I decided to combine it into one chapter so it was longer. Hope you enjoy it ^^**

"Gin, this was a great idea!" exclaimed Lavander enthusiastically.

"Really," said Padma with a giggle, "I'll bet the guys don't even know what we're up to."

"Everyone have their sexiest on?" asked Ginny with a wicked grin.

"You bet!" exclaimed Luna and Parvati in unison as Harry, Dean, Ron, Draco, Neville, and Seamus entered the room.

"So that's the meeting-" Dean's last word dragged when he saw the sly grins facing him "-For?"

"Strip poker boys, sure hope you changed your boxers." Ginny's words caused the guy's eyes to widen.

"Now everyone is going to sit around this poker table here," said Hermione, patting the table beside her, "alternating genders. We're playing texas hold 'em style. All in means all in with the exception of underwear, so you guys have something to wonder about tonight."

They took their places and Ginny dangled a shoe above the center of the table, dropping it with a soft thud.

"Blinds in everyone." Several more shoes landed themselves in the center if the table, as well as the shirts of Lavander and Dean.

"First set of betting," said Hermione, glancing at her cards, "two articles." She placed another shoe and a sock in the growing pile. Everyone bet and Ginny flipped the first three cards, an ace of spades, king of diamonds and a five in clubs. The round went on with Hermione winning. Lavander, who possessed a high card of 3, or rather, nothing, lost.

As the game wore on, more and more people were forced out until it was just Draco and Hermione left. They were both all in with only one article left. Hermione still wore her skirt, revealing her black lacey bra, and Draco still wore his trousers, exposing the chiseled muscles of his chest.

"Now," said Ginny, "you can both check, or go all in. however, bottoms remain on until the winner is announced. The winner will remain clothed, and the loser has to take their last article off." They nodded in understandment.

"Nice bra, by the way Mione," said Seamus with a wink. "Looks great on you."

"Thanks," she replied, then added after a moment, "I like your pink boxers too." Seamus blushed as they laughed.

"Be prepared to take off that cute skirt of you're," warned Draco with a smile, "because you are going down."

"Don't you wish," was her reply. "All in." Draco smirked and followed suit. "Give us the rest Gin." As Ginny flipped the remainder of the cards, Hermione's grin grew wider, as did dracos.

"So, what have you got?" asked Hermione. Draco tossed his cards face up on the table.

"Flush," he said triumphiantly and Hermione smirked.

"Well, that would be great…if that last eight didn't drop. Read it and weep." Hermione's cards landed on the table. "Full house, I win."

"Gosh darn," said Lavander, eying Draco greedily, "what a shame."

"Bloody right it's a shame," said Dean as Draco dropped his pants, showing his pale blue boxers.

"Hermione, I gotta say," said Padma with a laugh, "you did good for yourself."

"As much as I love the view Draco," said Hermione, "get dressed." Most of the girls in the room gave a groan.

"You're cruel Mione," said Lavander with a pout.

"Yes," agreed Luna airily, "cruel."

"Don't feel bad," said Parvati, turning to the rest of the guys, "yoi're all hot too. But Draco is…wow."

"Oh yes," replied Harry sarcastically, "we feel the love."

"Oh, Harry, do you need love?" asked Ginny innocently, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sure wouldn't hurt," he replied with a shrug, claiming Ginny in his arms. She still wore her powder blue bra and panties, which clashed with Harry's bright orange boxers.

"As sweet as watching you two lovebirds is, I believe it's time for me to stop flaunting my ridiculous good looks and get dressed," said Seamus, locating his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Good idea. We don't want any teachers to find us wandering around the halls after hours."

"It would have to be the prefessors that find us since both heads and a quarter of the prefects are here." Dean's comment drew laughs from around the room.

"Has anyone seen my shirt?" asked Luna, casting an embarrassed look at Ron.

"Is this it?" Ron held up the black piece of cloth he had retrieved from near his foot.

"Yeah." She blushed as he tossed it to her, narrowly catching it and hastily pulling it on.

"Okay," said Ginny, "is everyone ready?" After a series of 'wait's and 'hold on's had completed and it was safe, Ginny opened the door and everyone filed out. They said their good-byes and departed.

As Hermione and Draco strolled back to their common room, Hermione was possessed by a sense of loss.

"Draco," she said quietly as they entered their dorms, "what's going to happen when Harry has to fight Voldemort? I mean, this is war. People are going to die-people that we know and care about."

"Shh luv, don't think about that now," he soothed. "Here, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Let's make a promise. I promise not to die if you promise to keep fighting."

"You can't possibly know that Draco," she said seriously. "Please don't joke about this."

"I couldn't be more serious Hermione." His steely blue eyes searched hers and she found herself agreeing.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'll hold you to that."

"And I'll hold you to your promise. Now get to bed. It's not healthy for you to be staying up till all hours of the night."

"You spoil all the fun of winning strip poker," she pouted, causing Draco to give an audible groan.

"Don't remind me," he said. "It's hard enough to control myself when you're dressed. Don't make me think about all that seductive black lace under you clothes."

"So I look good without my clothes on?"

"You look too damn sexy," he muttered. "Now stop being so cruel."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said, leaning into him, brushing her lips gently across his. "I didn't realize I was such a cruel person," she whispered against his lips, kissing him again. He deepened the kiss with urgency, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and wriggled out of his embrace, dancing gracefully away.

"I do have a reputation to uphold," she sang before closing her door.

"And uphold it you do."

Hermione laughed joyously as she flew through the fluffy white clouds. And the sky, it had never seemed so blue than at this moment! It had taken nearly two months, but she could finally do it. She could fly.

She flew higher, the air thinning around her, and hovered there. She enjoyed her birds eye view of Hogwarts castle until her head began to pounding painfully. She curled her legs to her chest and her hands found her head. She began to panic, knowing that from this height she would never survive if she fell.

Fighting for consciousness, she tried to contact Jake. If anyone could save her, it would be the one person that could hear her. She screamed out in pain, unheard by anyone, before everything turned to darkness and she plummeted rapidly to the ground.

Draco sat by the lake, watching the ripples the wind made in the water. He sat back, leaning on his hands, and looked into the deep blue sky.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a small bit of black contrasting with the white of the clouds. he watched as the speck began to fall, and he thought he heard a distant scream. He realized that it was a person falling, and he looked for something to break their fall. From that height, they would never survive.

Cursing himself for not bringing his wand, he glanced back to judge timing. The person had gotten close enough for him to see clearly, and his heart froze as he realized that the person falling was Hermione. He looked desperately to the water in the lake, which had become eerily still, and thought about what to do. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose her.

He faced the lake once again, determined, and placed his arms out, widening his stance on the cool ground. Draco concentrated more than he had ever thought would be possible, and the calm water began to ripple once again. The water suddenly sprang up to Hermione in an impossible pillar of liquid. Though the impact of the water from where it was would hurt Hermione, it wouldn't kill her as it would have before.

She landed in the water with a smack, and she continued to sink. When she was in danger of drowning, Draco allowed the water to splash back into the huge crater in the earth, except for the small amount that supported Hermione. This small amount, he froze and brought to the ground near him. He collapsed beside her and wondered what to do next.

Suddenly, someone he was positive he'd never met in his life came running to them. This person knelt beside Hermione and placed his hands on her forehead. A dim green light shone from her head, both arms, her ribs and her leg. Hermione coughed up some water and relief flooded through Draco. As her eyes fluttered open, Draco fought to stay upright and conscious. He didn't want to worry her.

"What happened?" her voice was soft and breathless, but Draco had never heard anything more beautiful. "And why am I on a giant block of ice?"

"Oh Merlin Mione," gushed Draco, "I thought you were going to die!"

"Jake? What happened after-"

"-You blacked out?" he finished for her and turned to Draco. "Yes, she knows me."

"What-" began Draco, who was now completely confused. He stopped however, when he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. He just looked at them in puzzlement.

"Hermione," said Jake with a smile, "you've just found the last elemental."

"You mean-"

"Hermione, you're-"

"You're water?!" she shouted in surprise.

"And would I be correct in assuming that you're air? That would explain why you fell out of bloody nowhere."

"Well then," decided Jake, "to Albus?" They stood, and Jake added as an afterthought, "oh, and Draco, would you mind melting that giant block of ice? I think it's a little conspicuous." Draco stared at it for a moment and gave a sigh.

"Do you want me to do this with, or without passing out?" he asked, wondering how Jake knew his name. "Because I do believe that the second would be impossible to achieve."

"I guess I could give it a try," voiced Hermione. With a wave of her hand, the ice melted instantly. She looked to Draco and gave him a tired smile.

"Was that-?"

"Wandless magic?" She merely grinned.

"Not fair," he muttered.

"Now, let's get the two of you inside before you both collapse," said Jake, nudging Hermione inside.

"Good idea," replied Draco with a yawn.

"I'm sorry," whispered Hermione, leaning affectionately into Draco, "I didn't mean to do that to you." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"As long as you never do that to me again," he replied, "I think I'll survive."

"Albus," said Jake as he entered his office, "we've found the last elemental."

"Mr. Malfoy," acknowledged Dumbledore, "I should've known."

"I guess I've missed a lot. Sorry I didn't come to you professor, I didn't really know what to do."

"No, I understand. It's not everyday that one finds that they posses the power to control an element."

"I have been practicing on my own though."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "Though I believe Melissa and Jake will have to judge just how prepared you are, for I have no knowledge if it."

"Yes Professor."

"I've been trying to get Mel here Albus, but I haven't received a reply yet." Jake then turned his attention to Draco. "Are you free?"

"Yeah," he replied after a short pause, "why?"

"A demonstration."

"Oh, can I demonstrate too Jake?"

"Sure. We can all demonstrate…except for Mel, of course, since I can't seem to get hold of her." Irritation was evident ion his voice.

"What about me?" Hermione recognized the new voice as Melissa's.

"Mel!" she exclaimed fondly. "We found water! All this time, it was Draco!"

"Is that so?" Her tone contained nothing akin to surprise. When she saw the confused faces of Jake and Hermione, she elaborated. "Well, you see, when Hermione told me about Draco, I did suggest that he was the last of us. Besides, I've been tracking you guys down for over three years. You didn't honestly think I would be surprised, did you?"

Jake turned to Hermione in amazement. "I think everyone knew but us." She agreed.

"So, what about a demonstration?" asked Mel, "Not today I hope? Those two look about ready to collapse from exhaustion."

"Of course not. Hermione had an attack, and Draco exerted nearly all of his energy saving her. She was flying."

"And it all comes clear," mused Mel.

"I just wanted to show them what their demonstration site would be like." He then led them out of the Headmaster's office and along the corridors of Hogwarts, seemingly effortlessly, for he never once had to stop to think about which way their destination was. Hermione, who realized that they were going to the room of requirement, suspected that he had been eavesdropping in the minds on innocent students. When they had reached the room of requirement, he paced back and fourth thrice, a door appearing. Jake opened it for them, and they peeked inside.

In the room, there was an ongoing canyon, the most beautiful shade of orange, green grass growing on the tops of the plateaus. The orange hue of the sunset reflected beautifully off of the small, placid lake. There was a deep cliff separating the two largest plateaus, a river running far below, through the bottom of it.

"Sure," muttered Hermione to Jake, "pick your element."

"Really?" asked Jake with an easy laugh. "I thought it was rather partial to air as well." Hermione grinned.

"_Everything's _partial to air."

"So be here tomorrow at 10 O' clock," concluded Mel. "And rest up." Draco promised that they would and they went their separate ways.

"So," said Draco as they slowly walked the short distance to their dorm, "you've been practicing Tuesdays?"

"So you noticed. Have you figured out your extra power yet?"

"You mean I can do something else?"

"I'll take that as a no. But yeah, you can do something else. Like I can use wandless magic, and Jake, as you probably noticed, can use telepathy."

"No," said Draco sarcastically, "I never would've guessed. He can heal too, though."

"Right," replied Hermione, speaking their password. "I don't know what else Mel can do though. I've never seen her use anything other than fire before."

"Well, whatever it is that she can do, I'm too tired to think about it now," said Draco with a sigh. "I'm going to bed. And you, get some sleep. I don't want your energy to short out while you're in the air again."

"Sounds brilliant to me," she said, hugging him before heading to her own room and to bed. Draco dragged himself across the common room to his own room and went to bed, where he slept undisturbed through the night.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed these two chapters! I have finally revealed who water is(though over half of you have probably already guessed by now anyway). Remember to drop me a review, and thanks to all of you who do!**


	18. Let me Help You

**Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize. **

**  
**  
"Sleep well?" asked Mel as Hermione and Draco walked up to the door that had already appeared.

"Surprisingly," answered Hermione.

"Good, lets get started then." She opened the door to the room of requirements and stepped onto the cliff just inside, waiting for Hermione and Draco to enter before closing the door.

"So, what now?" asked Draco as the ground began to shake. "What the bloody-"

"Jump!" shouted Hermione just as the ground split beneath them. "They're testing us!"

"Bloody hell, could've told me _that," _grumbled Draco as he jumped. When he didn't come back down, he didn't have to ask to know that Hermione was holding him up. Out of nowhere, Mel showed up, the grass around her catching fire as she formed fireballs in her hands.

Draco extended his arms, thinking fast to form water droplets around him from the moisture in the air. He hurled the water at Melissa, extinguishing the fire in her hands. Hermione then set Draco on the plateau with the small lake, which was nearly dried up. He looked at it pathetically as rocks began to fall.

"Mione, I don't have enough water here," he protested

"Try to make it rain," she shouted back, slicing rocks with razor sharp slashes of wind and wandless magic. He sighed. Yeah, make it rain in the dry canyon, that was easy for _them_ to say. He concentrated hard and it began to sprinkle.

"That's all you can do?" asked Hermione skeptically, a laugh creeping into her voice.

"It's too bloody dry up here!" he shouted back. "There's water at the bottom!"

"Draco, jump!" shouted Hermione, panic in her tone. "Now! Draco, get off the cliff now!" Draco looked back just in time to see the searing white fire that leapt rapidly along the ground toward them.

Without thinking about how he would survive the fall, he leapt off the ledge to fall towards the clear, blue river below him. Looking back up, he saw the fire pass over him, his mind immediately flashing to Hermione. She hadn't jumped in time.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he fell. Just then, he saw Hermione fling herself, off the top of the cliff. He nearly died when he realized that she had actually dove head first off of the edge.

He began to move slower until he came to a complete stop, and Hermione appeared next to him with a smile.

"You didn't think I would let you fall, did you?" she asked skeptically. "I've been training hard for _months._ I don't die so easily."

"You scared me."

"Get your water quickly," she reminded him. "I don't like where we are, between two rather large, painful looking, masses of earth." She glanced nervously from side to side as she lowered herself and Draco down to the riverbank below." Draco tried to lift all the water.

"Mione, it's a bit heavy," he muttered, receiving an eye roll from Hermione.

"Like I said, make it rain!" she exclaimed, as a strong sense of stupidity hit Draco.

"Right," he mumbled as it began to sprinkle again, which then turned into a steady downpour. "Okay, up we go," he said as he lifted up off the riverbank. Hermione stared at him at shock.

"You can fly?"

"I can?" Realization dawned on him. "Bloody hell, I can."

"No fair," muttered Hermione, "I had to train for months in order to do that."

"I'm sorry," he replied, stifling a laugh. "You can have your pick of which elemental you want to take down as a consolation prize."

"I'll take Jake. My powers aren't really suited for going against Mel."

"Alright then, let's get on it." Hermione nodded and went in search of Jake. Finally, she located him and landed.

"Good," he said, a smile playing at his lips as he twirled his preferred weapon, twin blades as black as darkest night, "I like a challenge."

"You'll get more than that." Hermione raised her arm, as if showing some invisible ailment, and she felt the cool wind form around it. When she was certain that it was ready, she launched herself at Jake. With narrow, calculated swings, she thrust her weapon at him, dodging his own blades, which he swung with quick, precise thrusts.

Narrowly avoiding the masses of sharp earth that tried to capture her on its point, she slashed at Jake, just barely catching with face with the tip of her invisible blade. A long streak of red appeared on Jake's surprised face, a single drop of blood dripping to the ground beneath him.

"I see," he said, recovered from his shock. "You've made a blade of wind, haven't you? Clever, but it won't work again. You forget that I use blades myself. I won't underestimate you twice."

She smiled. "Perfect, I like a challenge." And she swung at him again, sending powerful slashes of wind toward him as she avoided the spikes of earth that tried to reach her.

Seeing a chance for victory, she allowed the wind to push her rapidly to him, tackling him to the ground, binding his wrists where they were, preventing him from using his blades, her legs straddled over his stomach, wind blade at his neck, hand just above his head, poised for wandless magic.

"It appears that I am at your mercy," he said.

"Should I deliver the finishing blow?"

Silence followed her threatening words for several moments before grins broke out on both of their faces and Hermione lifted herself off of Jake.

"Tell me Mione," asked Jake with a laugh as they headed back to where Melissa and Draco would be, "do you always straddle your opponents so seductively?"

"I don't and you know it! The only way to keep you from spiking me was to make sure that you were under me!"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug, "you might have something for me."

"Maybe I really should have delivered that finishing blow after all."

"Naw, I know the truth," he replied, lifting his hands in defeat. "But where did you learn that? We didn't teach that to you."

"There are some things that only the one controlling the element can learn. I mean, who knows the wind better than I do?"

"Good point."

"That couldn't have been all that you've got though." Jake shook his head, effortlessly twirling his blades in each hand, though it was a subconscious gesture and he probably didn't even notice that he did it.

"No, my other 'gifts' are too dangerous to use on a comrade."

"Like what?" she asked as they walked across the bridge of earth that Jake had made across the canyon.

"Well, telepathy doesn't just come as hearing the thoughts of others. As you've probably noticed, I can have others hear me if I wish it."

"Right."

"Well once, I tried to go farther into somebody's mind, and it drove them insane. Once I realized what I was doing, I stopped immediately, but it was too late. The damage had already been done. It scared me, knowing what I could do to a person."

"What happened?"

"He killed himself the next day."

"Well, that's dangerous alright."

"And the worst part is, I think I could go farther if I really tried."

"I find myself thinking about this a lot, actually," said Hermione pensively. "I mean, we're _dangerous._ We could easily kill, and we don't even need a wand to do it."

"I know what you mean," replied Jake solemnly. "It's how I discovered my powers, actually. Because I'd forgotten my wand, and I was pulled off into some alley by a man who wanted to mug me. He had a knife to my throat and was going to kill me. All I remember thinking was that I didn't want to die, and the next thing I knew, a spike had come from the ground, killed the man and gone back."

"Wow."

"You just have to be careful not to lose yourself, because our powers are linked directly to our emotions. It would be dangerous for us to lose control.

"I think it will be more difficult on you," he continued. "I mean, Mel and I don't really know anyone here, and we're only really close to you and Draco. We don't have cause to lose control of our emotions. Plus, we're used to seeing death. Our pasts are too dark. Draco, on the other hand, also isn't really close to anyone either. By nature, he is a cold person; he was raised to not care for anyone. His only weakness is you. But you, Hermione, are too caring. I'm afraid of what might happen to you if you see something that you can't bear, you especially."

"Why?"

"Because, Hermione, you are the strongest elemental out of all of us."

"No I'm not," she protested. "I can't be."

"But you are," insisted Jake. "You have the gift of wandless magic _and_ you have the most potential. I think that if something set you off, you could be positively lethal."

Silence greeted his words, for Hermione could not debate him. Thinking of Draco and her friends, she realized that she was vulnerable. If anything ever happened to someone that she truly cared deeply for, she couldn't say what would happen.

The glint of his blades glinted once again, catching her attention, and she wondered where they had come from.

"I created them," he said, replying to her thought. "When Mel and I were still traveling. They were for protection, after we had been attacked. I realized that I didn't want to reveal what I was to just anyone, so I formed them out of the harder materials of the earth. I like them though. They give me a sense of safety."

"Speaking of Mel, I've been wondering, Jake," she said. "How did she discover her powers? I've never heard her talk about it before."

Jake's expression turned grim and he thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Melissa's story is really terrible," he finally said. "She didn't tell me exactly until I had seen it in her nightmares. You see, Mel used to have frequent nightmares when we were traveling together and when I didn't know how to control my telepathy, I caught glimpses of them. They were always filled with fire and cold, shrill screams. I didn't know until she told me, but the screams in her nightmares belonged to her family.

"You probably know that sometimes, an elemental gets their powers much like that of a witch or wizard-through spontaneous bursts of said power, though they are usually triggered by something." Hermione nodded to show her understanding.

"Well, once, Mel was really upset with her family-mind you, this was just before she got her powers-and she was thinking about how angry they made her. Well, her anger was the trigger, and her family became the target. Melissa's past is so dark, because she killed her own family with her powers."

"But magical beings can't be killed by fire."

"Melissa is actually a muggle born witch, though it still wouldn't matter. Mel's fire is much like hell fire-it burns through anything and everything.

"That night, she killed her parents and little sister and ran away, afraid of her own powers. Then, after time, she searched us out so that we wouldn't have to go through the same thing."

"I had no idea."

They approached Draco and Melissa, Hermione's eyes immediately going to Mel's short frame. Mel must have known the look that she received, for her eyes darted from Jake to Hermione and back to Jake again before comprehension verified itself and she turned out of the room, her emerald eyes filled with horror.

Jake's usually tan featured blanched and he ran after her, not bothering to offer an excuse.

"Mel, please stop!" he called after her, but she kept running. "Mel, you know running won't help!" At these words, she slowed her pace until she came to a complete stop and she turned on Jake.

"How could you tell her?" she demanded. "Now she probably thinks that I'm some kind of horrible person!"

"You're not, and Hermione knows it."

"I killed my own family Jake."

"And it was an accident. You can't keep beating yourself up about it."

"I don't"

"Don't even try to lie to me Melissa," he said brusquely. "I know you better than anyone. I know you still cry yourself to sleep sometimes. I know that you trained Mione, thinking that if you had had the same training, then your family might still be alive. You still blame yourself, and we both know it."

"Well, it's true!" she exclaimed. "I _did _kill my family! It's my fault, and I deserve to suffer for it." As she said these words, something in Jake's usually cheerful demeanor changed. He was no longer just the concerned friend, but his eyes spoke of something more as he hesitantly stepped closer to her.

"Do you really believe that?" The pain in his deep blue eyes betrayed the calmness of his voice.

"Someone like me deserves to die," she verified.

Jake's words and actions were no longer clam as he pulled Melissa to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"Please don't say that," he said. "Don't do this to me Mel."

"I won't lie to you. I don't des-" Her words were cut short, the pressure of jakes lips on hers preventing her from speaking. As Mel's shock wore off, she found her eyes closing as she tentatively kissed him back. Her hands tangled in his hair as she brought herself closer to him.

His lips trailed gently along her jaw, brushing softly against her neck. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as Jake kissed her fears away. For the moment, it was just the two of them.

And then she remembered. She couldn't be with him. She couldn't allow this to go any farther. Jake stopped abruptly at her sudden thought, and he knew.

"I can't do this Jake," she said.

"Why not Mel?"

"It's not fair to you. You deserve better than me."

"I don't care what I deserve, all I want is you. What's stopping you?"

She looked away, unable to answer his question.

"Let me in Mel, let me help you."

"You can't help me anymore Jake. Nobody can." Silence followed as comprehension flowed into his deep blue eyes. She would never be with him.

"It's a shame that you won't let anyone try to help you forget," he said quietly, turning from her, "because there are plenty of people willing."

And he left her there, as her grief consumed her. Collapsing to a broken heap on the floor, she sobbed silently, speaking softly to herself.

"What have I done?"

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And remember, drop me a review =D**


	19. Discovered

**By now you should know that only the plot and OCs are mine.**

"My Lord, we have news that will be most pleasing to you," said the cloaked figure as he bowed before Voldemort. "My spies inform me that the last elemental has been discovered."

"Very good news indeed," hissed the Dark lord. "Tell me, are the chances good?"

"No My Lord," replied the woman. "Water and air are completely devoted to Dumbledore's Order." The Dark Lord snarled. "However, it may be possible to use one of them as bait for the other."

"Indeed, very wise. Is there anything you wish to add?"

"My Lord, it would be dangerous, not knowing what other powers they may have."

"Very well, send those that are not essential to the plan."

"As you wish My Lord," replied the cloaked man.

"If you succeed, you shall be well rewarded," hissed the Dark Lord. He then pointed to the shorter of the two that faced him, the woman. "You will stay."

"Of course, My Lord," she replied, motioning for the other to leave them.

"Where does the third stand?"

"I believe he may be swayed."

"And the last?"

"As always, faithful to her cause. She will never be swayed."

"As I thought. Keep me well informed, my pet." The woman nodded and disapparated.

Tuesday's lesson could be described as nothing other than hellish. The lesson had started an hour earlier than usual and had run for four hours. By the time it was over, Draco could form water instead of having to find it, and Hermione's skill had increased even more.

Not that it was 10 O' Clock and they had both been practicing for hours, they were drained, both of them exhausted.

They dragged themselves to their common room, where they fell asleep together on the couch. When Hermione finally woke, there was an eerie silence. Guessing that it was around 3 am, she snuggled closer to Draco and closed her eyes, unaware of what had drawn her from her slumber. When she was about to fall asleep though, she heard a soft thud from behind. Her eyes opened, now completely aware, and they searched the darkened room for any signs of movement.

She nudged Draco and carefully covered his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. He opened his eyes and gave her a questioning look. She mouthed that there was someone in the room as she contacted Jake, when she heard the footsteps stop behind the couch, she peeked over the top and came face to face with a blinding yellow light.

She was sent crashing through the room until her head came into contact with the hard stone wall with a sickening crack. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Hermione's limp form fall in a slump on the floor, blood streaking the wall behind her, feeling a searing pain in his own head, as a reflection of her pain.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jake slam the portrait open as he sent a stupefy curse at one of the attackers, sending them to the ground. The other, he disarmed and stunned as well. Taking the other attackers wand, he bound them and rushed to Hermione's side, kneeling next to Jake.

"How is she?" he asked cautiously, afraid of the answer. He could see, even in the darkness, that blood had pooled around her head. Jake didn't answer, but Draco knew that he was trying to heal her. The dim green of Jake's magic shone from her head and Draco could see the perspiration from Jake's concentration level forming on his brow.

Finally, Jake looked to Draco. "I've healed her internal bleeding and skull, but I can't do anything about the curse. I'll call for Poppy." Draco nodded and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Contact Dumbledore too," he said, receiving a nod from Jake. Shortly after, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, the plump nurse rushing to where Hermione lay on the floor.

"I've already healed her physical wounds," informed Jake, "but I can't do anything about the curse."

"What colour was the curse Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yellow."

"Good," she replied, giving a sigh of relief. She spoke a few words and a deep blue spell came from the tip of her wand.

"Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine, Mr. Malfoy. Luckily, the level of attack was quite low, so there won't be any permanent damage. However, she will not wake for another day. Poor things exhausted. She's welcome to stay at the hospit-"

"No," cut in Draco smoothly, "thank you. I can watch over her here. She doesn't like waking up in the hospital wing. It makes her think she's going to die sooner than she really is."

"Thank you Poppy," said Dumbledore. "You may go back to bed. I must speak to these two alone." The plump nurse excused herself. "Were you unable to contact Melissa, Jake?"

"Yes sir," he replied. "We had a…fight the other day, and we haven't really spoken since. Plus, I can never contact her when she's sleeping. She has somewhat vivid…dreams," he finished lamely.

"We will notify her tomorrow then. Mr. Malfoy, I trust you have bound your attackers?"

"Yes sir. They're behind the couch." Dumbledore nodded slightly and led them to where the attackers were. He removed their masks to reveal Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe.

"These two will be tried and sent to Azkaban," he said sorrowfully, shaking his head.

"Albus, this is a serious problem here," said Jake. "We've been discovered. Someone knew who and when to attack. We're either being watched or someone who knows about us has told."

"Can you?"

"I'll try, but I don't think that they've sent anyone who knows much of anything, especially if they knew that I could extract any information that they have."

Jake then closed his eyes, deadly serious, and he probed their minds for information. They cried out in pain, but Jake was relentless, he showed no mercy. Finally, Jake opened his eyes, the screaming of the two young death eaters ceasing, and he shook his head.

"They didn't even know what Hermione and Draco are," he informed them. "They were just following orders."

"Very well," replied the old headmaster with a sigh. "Then you must be extra cautious. Don't go anywhere alone if you can help it and make sure that all doors and windows are always closed and locked."

"Yes professor," replied Draco. Satisfied that nothing more could be done, Dumbledore then took the intruders and left. Draco went to where Hermione lay and picked her up, bringing her to the couch and gently lowering her onto it.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Jake, pausing at the door.

"Yeah," he replied hesitantly. "I'm just glad that I didn't lose her." Jake nodded and left Draco, closing the portrait behind him. Draco conjured a chair and sat beside Hermione.

"Look what they've done to you," he whispered, gently brushing a stray locke of hair from her face, falling asleep with her hand clasped gently in his.

"You have failed me!" roared Voldemort in a rage. The hooded figure showed no sigh of fear. "Now they know what I've been planning!"

"No, My Lord, not entirely," said the woman as she stood, walking closer to him, unhindered by fear. He would not kill her, or even harm her, else she leave his ranks. "The idiots we sent almost killed air. I believe that they think we want them dead. It would make sense."

"I want one captured." His words were venomously quiet. "It no longer matters which one."

"I will do it myself," said the woman.

"No, I have other plans for you."

"As you wish, My Lord," she said obediently. "When?"

"Wait awhile longer. I want this to be unexpected. Keep me informed and do not fail me again."

"Of course, My Lord."

"If you cannot capture one," he added, "then kill them, if you can."

"As you wish," said the woman, a grin breaking out on her face.

"We have a serious problem," said Jake at the next weeks meeting. "They know who at least two of us are. This makes us wide open for attack. Does anyone have any ideas to at least make us a little more difficult to anticipate?"

"We could meet a different day," suggested Hermione lamely.

"No good," replied Draco. "If they're watching us, they'll notice right away. It wouldn't even last more than a week."

"My thoughts exactly," said Jake.

"How about meeting in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Nope," replied Draco once again. "When my father was still alive and thought I wanted to join Voldemort, he told me all about the death eaters. One of the things he told me was that I 'was not to wait around in the forest like all the other useless death eaters who wanted to 'prove my loyalty' to the Dark Lord be killing a Hogwarts student.' He said it was a waste of time, but the forest is still riddled with death eaters waiting to kill students."

"Then I guess the only thing that we really _can_ do is to be really cautious, and please, make sure you're never alone if you don't have to be."

"Just don't make it too easy for them," added Mel.

"Right," said Hermione with a mock salute, receiving a sarcastic smile from Jake.

"Hey guys," said Hermione cheerfully as she entered the surprisingly empty Gryffindor common room. "What did you do, threaten people out of here?"

"We did no such thing," replied Ron in mock hurt.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "We merely _suggested _that, since exams are so close, everyone should study."

"In their own rooms, of course," added Ginny with a mischievous grin. "That way, nobody would be distracted. It's all about good study methods, you see."

"Oh yes, I see it all now," replied Hermione, forming a small 'o' with her mouth. "You threatened people out of here."

"So we did."

"Well," said Hermione with a shrug, "either way, Draco will be here soon."

"Imagine it," scoffed Harry, "the day when Ron allows a Slytherin into the Gryffindor common rooms."

"Well it's only fair," said Hermione. "After all, you two _did _sneak into the Slytherin common room back in our second year."

"Hey!" objected Harry. "That was your idea!"

"But still, _you_ were the ones that did it."

"It's nicer in here," they heard from behind. "Warmer somehow. Now, what's this about sneaking into the Slytherin common room? Maybe I should dock house points."

"It's sad really," said Hermione, turning to her friends. "He tries so hard to be funny, and he never is." This drew laughs from everyone in the room except for Draco who was glaring-or rather not so much glaring as attempting to glare-at Hermione.

"And look!" exclaimed Ginny. "He can't even glare properly either! Oh, it's so adorable!"

"Ha. Ha. You're all so very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, maybe we should stop picking on poor Draco. It's not very nice."

"I agree with Harry!" exclaimed Draco, not allowing time for anyone else to object to Harry's comment. "You're a real friend Harry. A real friend! It's very hurtful when you make fun of me."

"Then what are we _supposed _to do? Isn't that the reason why you brought him Mione?" when she didn't receive a reply though, she looked back to see her friend sitting in a chair, hands pressed to her head in obvious pain. "Mione? Are you alright?"

"Bloody hell," whispered Draco before he began giving orders. "Someone go get Madame Pomfrey. Hurry!" Ron immediately ran out of the room as Harry and Ginny gathered around Hermione. Several minutes later, Ron appeared in the doorway once again, nearly dragging the poor nurse behind him.

"Oh dear," she said, kneeling beside Hermione. She gave her the vial that she had been carrying and Hermione gulped it down, not caring about its foul taste. The pain ebbed slowly and she tanked Madame Pomfrey, who abruptly excused herself, and she faced her rather confused friends.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry. "Hermione, do you care to explain what's going on?"

"I'd rather not," she said quietly.

"What just happened?" asked Ron. "Are you alright?"

"Because if something is wrong," said Ginny, "then we could help you."

"I seriously doubt that you could," replied Hermione quietly.

"Why not? Please, talk to us Mione," pleaded Harry.

"Nobody can help me," she said, her voice shaky, "because I have a terminal brain tumor. I'm going to die."

"W-what?"

"I am going to die at the end of this year!" And then, they stood there, staring at her, giving her that _look_. That look of sympathy. Of _pity, _and she couldn't take it anymore. Turning on her heel, she left the room, fleeing that pitiful look that she was so _sick _of receiving from absolutely everyone that knew. Draco excused himself and ran after her.

"Oh my God," said Ginny in disbelief. "But-she can't be!"

"She wouldn't even joke about something this serious," said Harry quietly.

"No!" sobbed Ginny. "She can't be! She can't leave us! It's just not _fair!_"

"I know Gin," said Harry, walking to her and taking her in his arms. "I know."

"This means that she's been going through this alone," said Ron. "Except for bloody Malfoy. He knew. How the hell could she tell _him _and not us? Was she even going to tell us at all?"

"Ron, she must have a reason," objected Harry. "Though we certainly deserve to be the last ones to know. I mean, we've been friends for years, and we hardly even noticed that anything was wrong. She gave plenty of signs, and we didn't push for an answer. What kind of friends are we?"

"No way," declared Ron. "This isn't or fault. _She's_ the one that didn't tell us anything."

"Would you _listen_ to yourself!?" shrieked Ginny, reeling in Ron. "One of your best friends is going to die and all you can do is complain that she didn't tell you _ sooner!?_ I cannot believe you Ronald Weasley!" Silence followed for a long moment until Ron finally spoke again.

"You're right," he said, "I'm not helping anyone."

"Well then," decided Harry, "let's make sure that the time she has left is fun!"

"Yeah," replied Ginny softly, brushing her tears away.

"Mione, stop running!" he called out, though his words went ignored by Hermione. "They would've found out anyway! It's better that you told them yourself, rather than letting them be told after it all!"

"I know that Draco!" she exclaimed, reeling on him. "But it's all going to be different now! They're going to treat me like glass! All I wanted was a normal life!"

"You know as well as I do that a 'normal' life is impossible for you," he said, lowering his voice. "Just think about what we are. Isn't that enough?"

"Then if I can't have a normal life, I at least don't want to be treated like some sort of breakable _freak!_"

"Mione, they're going to try to make you happy. Please don't make that impossible for them," said Draco with a sigh. "Just think about it this way, if you have an attack, they can help you. But, if they start treating you too delicately, you can tell them to sod off." A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips.

"I guess it can't be all that bad," she said, leading him to their common room.

"I have a question," said Draco suddenly as they entered their common room. "I mean, I'm supposed to take your mind off this depressing subject, right?" She shot him a glare. "No, I really actually want to know the answer."

"Okay, what's the question?"

"If you could have children, I mean, if we had time, would you want a girl or a boy"

"Oh, a boy, most definitely."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "I was thinking a beautiful daughter that I could dote upon."

"Oh?"

"Most definitely. She'd have my hair, and your eyes. And she would be as beautiful as her mother. Her name would be Sophie-a beautiful name, don't you think?"

"Mhmm, I do like it. But what about a middle name? She would need a middle name."

"I've never thought about middle names before. I just knew that I've always, always wanted a little girl named Sophie."

"How about Emilia? I love that name."

"I love it more together."

"Sophie Emilia Malfoy," said Hermione aloud, loving the way it sounded.

"We do have a brilliant naming sense, don't we? Or maybe it's just our children. Beautiful names for beautiful children!"

"But Draco dear, what if it was to be a boy?"

"Our first child wouldn't be a boy," he replied dubiously.

"Could be, you never know."

"No, I really think that our first child would be a beautiful daughter named-"

"Michael!"

"Goodness, no. I thought we liked Sophie Emilia, Mione."

"Not for a girl, you dolt. For a boy. I like Michael. It was my father's name, you know."

"Michael then. But Michael what? Michael Alexander? No, that reminds me of that painter. Michael-" and so, he began muttering names to himself, causing Hermione to smile fondly at him.

"Michael Eric!" he proclaimed proudly. "Michael Eric Malfoy! A wonderful name!"

"Look at us," said Hermione with a laugh. "Planning our children's names and we're not even married!"

"A fact that I shall soon have to remedy." He turned to her. "Hermione Jane granger, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will! When?"

"Soon," he replied, taking her in his arms. "As soon as possible."

**A'N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! And remember, always read and review =D**


	20. Betrayal

**No, I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the other plot and the other characters.**

* * *

"What is this about?" asked Hermione as she entered the room of requirement with Draco.

"Close the door first," said Jake. They did and Jake offered them a lopsided grin. "First and foremost, congratulations in the engagement!"

"Did you tell him?" asked Draco.

"I didn't tell him. Did you?" Draco shook his head and Hermione continued in a hushed whisper. "I'm telling you, he snoops around in peoples minds for fun because he has nothing else to do. _Someone_ desperately needs a hobby." Draco nodded in agreement and turned back to Jake.

"Thank you."

"But what else? You can't have called us down here just for that."

"Right," said Mel. "We have word of when Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts."

"When?"

"May third," answered Jake.

"Bloody hell, that's less than a month away."

"Precisely. Which is why we really need to start practicing, I want you guys to be fully prepared. We're going to see if we can do joint attacks as well."

"Good idea, Mel," said Hermione.

"That's all we had to say for now. Just, be on the lookout."

"We will," promised Draco as they left, planning their wedding along the way.

"Do you think they're ready, Jake?"

"I do. Are you though?"

"I have to be," she said before she too, left the room of requirement.

Hermione hummed the wedding march for what seemed to be the billionth time since Draco had proposed to her, as she placed the stack of books she had gotten from the library on her bed. She just couldn't shake the giddy feeling that she got whenever she thought of her husband to be. Fiancée. She loved the word.

Suddenly, she felt a searing pain along her chest and abdomen and she _knew._Something was gravely wrong. Dropping everything, she ran to the common room, only to find Draco in his doorway with the same look of urgency on his face.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. Something must have happened to one of us."

"Where?" Hermione thought only for a moment before providing an answer.

"The room of requirement. It has to be." Draco nodded and they ran to where they were sure to see at least one of them in some form of danger. What greeted them though, was completely unexpected. Jake was on the floor in a slump, holding his arm, blood trickling down it. The ever growing blood stain on his shirt did not escape Hermione's notice either. How could it when it was what had led her and Draco here in the first place?

"Bloody hell Jake," said Draco, "what happened to you? Why didn't you heal?"

"I can't heal myself-"

"Did you call Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, I'm fine-"

"No you're not! Both Draco and I felt that slash along your chest. Who did this to you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" he exclaimed. "It doesn't matter that I'm hurt. The part that matters is who did it!"

"Who?"

"It was Melissa! She's been working with Voldemort the entire time! She asked me to join her and when I refused, she did this."

"No, it can't be," whispered Hermione in denial. Then, louder, "she can't have. She sold us out!"

"Mione, calm down," warned Draco.

"Calm down? Calm _down!?_ Draco, you don't understand. She told Voldemort when to attack us, and they almost _killed_ me!"

"I know," he bit off. "But right now, there are more important things than what's already in the past." At that moment, Madame Pomfrey entered the room and went to Jake. She lifted his shirt to reveal a gruesome looking burn mark, which drew a shocked gasp from Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey then said a series of spells and the burn mark lightened and healed, though it didn't completely disappear. She healed his arm and then stood.

"I can't completely heal that burn mark," she said, "so you will have a scar there from now on."

"That's fine," he replied, standing up. "Thank you Poppy. We must speak in private now, though." Madame Pomfrey nodded and left them alone again and Jake turned to Draco and Hermione.

"This is a serious problem," he said. "She's only used it a couple of times, but she has the gift of invisibility, so if you have even the smallest inkling that you're being watched or followed, put your guard up and contact me."

"It's not like anyone can sneak into Hogwarts," scoffed Draco.

Then, Hermione and Jake in unison, "trust me, it's possible."

"That was all," said Jake, walking to the door.

"Jake wait," said Hermione, sending Draco out of the room with a single glance. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I know you two were close." Her tone suggested that she knew more about how _close_ Jake and Melissa were than he had let on.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he repeated. "You should get going. Draco's waiting for you."

"Yeah," she replied quietly, her heart aching for him. "I'm sorry Jake. You didn't deserve for this to happen." He nodded silently as Hermione stepped out of the room. Closing the door behind her, he rested his head against the hard wood of it. His fist pounded against the door as he tried to control his emotions, but tears fell to the ground nonetheless.

Hermione was drawn out of her trance-like state by Harry's voice calling her name. She turned her attention from the drizzle outside to face him and the empty Gryffindor common room. Of course, she had no clue as to what he had said, so she was forced to ask again.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. "You haven't moved for nearly an hour."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired."

"I know what you mean. Dumbledore's been having me train three days a week for two hours. I'm exhausted."

"I know what that's like," muttered Hermione, not realizing what exactly she was giving away. Harry quirked his head to the side, raising a brow at her puzzling words.

"I have a feeling that we're not talking about the same thing anymore," he said, causing Hermione's hand to fly to her mouth as she was suddenly aware of what she had let slip. "Mione, what aren't you telling us?" Hermione looked to Harry, then cast a cautious glance around the room.

"Harry, you have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"It's not another bad thing, is it?" he asked cautiously. Hermione assured him that it wasn't and he hesitantly agreed to her terms, promising to remain silent.

"Harry, I'm an elemental." He didn't seem to quite understand, so she reiterated. "I have the power to control the air. I'm an elemental."

"You're a _what!?" _he nearly shouted as comprehension dawned on him.

"Shh."

"Mione that's- I mean- Bloody hell! Does anyone else know? What can you do?"

"You're the first person that I've told so that would make it you, me, Draco, Jake, Melissa, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey."

"Jake and Melissa?"

"Earth and fire," replied Hermione.

"Wait, did you say Draco? Does that mean-?"

"Water."

"Wow. Do I know this Jake and Melissa?"

"Nope. Mel is a traitor though. It's what I was thinking about, actually."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, ever aware of the sadness that Hermione's voice contained. "It sounds like she was important to you."

"Yeah," she sighed, "she taught me everything I know. But anyway, to answer your other question, I think a demonstration would be better suited to answer it."

"I'm up for a demonstration," replied Harry, flashing her a smile. "I mean, I suppose I could find time in my busy schedule in order to see a legendary elemental at work."

"I have to clear it with Jake first though. I mean, why not just show you all of us? I'm glad I told you now though, because it would rather defeat the purpose of going in to battle to help you win, only to get you killed because you were so shocked to see your friend flying around that you forgot to look at Voldemort."

"I would never do something like that!" he objected. Then after a short pause, "well, maybe for a moment. But just think about it, we could make a team-the boy who lived, whose friends with the legendary air elemental, who just happens to be dating the water elemental."

"Engaged to the water elemental," she voiced, drawing a surprised jaw drop from Harry.

"It's a secret though. I want to announce it a bit later, when everyone's present. Now remember, you promised."

"I won't tell a soul."

* * *

**A/N: So you've figured out who the traitor is. Surprised? Tell me about it in a ****review*****hint, hint* Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't realize until just now. But hey, we've only got 4 more after this. Thanks for the reviews, they were great^^  
Poor Jake. The doomed pairing, which makes me sad since I really do like that pairing :(**


	21. Deadly Taboo

_I do not own anything except for the plot and OCs._

* * *

"I can't believe they're getting married!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I can't believe they only told us yesterday," grumbled Ron.

"I knew before you lot," said Harry, flashing them a satisfied smile.

"I knew the moment it happened," said Jake flashing them an even more satisfied smile.

"_You _don't count!" they all exclaimed in unison. The four of them had become fast friends after Hermione had introduced them, directly preceding the demonstration of their elemental powers.

"You all _do _know that they're looking for us, don't you?"

"Why? It's not time yet, is it?"

"Perhaps it's because we make up nearly the entire wedding party?" suggested Harry.

"We do not!" protested Ron. "We wouldn't want to belittle our guests, would we?"

"What guests?" asked Ginny skeptically. "There's us, her mum, our family and about five of her closest friends. I wouldn't exactly call that a lengthy guest list."

"There you are!" It was the unmistakable voice of a rather upset Hermione. "I've been looking for you! And _you!_" she turned to Jake."You knew I was looking for them!"

"I did. I also told them so."

"Mione!" exclaimed Harry, no doubt to save his own skin. "You look positively_stunning!_"

"I'm not even wearing my dress yet. Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"But it's true! Maybe you changed you hair? Or is it the day?" Hermione's face reddened the slightest bit before she shrugged nonchalantly as though she couldn't care less that her maid of honour, best man, and best friends had disappeared while they were _supposed_ to be getting ready for her wedding.

"Oh well, what can we do?" she said. "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley won't mind the wedding going over the scheduled time. I mean, it _is_ a celebration after all."

This comment did wonders, for suddenly, they all jumped up and began moving as quickly as possible. In fact, when Jake wasn't moving fast enough for them, Harry and Ron each grabbed one of his arms and began dragging him off to Draco's room, muttering that, elemental or not, he did _not_ want to see an angry Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you excited Mi?" asked Ginny once the guys had gone.

"I'm nervous," she replied.

"Bah, marriage day jitters. You love him, and that's all that matters."

"I do love him," said Hermione pensively. "But do you think we're rushing things? I mean, we've only been dating for eight months."

"I think what you two have is something really special and you'd be a fool not to marry him."

"How do I look?"

"You look fine, Draco."

"Are you sure? I don't have anything on my suit, do I?"

"No Draco. You look fine."

"My tie! Where's my tie!?"

"Draco, relax!" exclaimed Ron. "Everything is fine!"

"Are you sure? Because I want to make sure everything is perfect for her. How is she, by the way? Is she nervous? Does she still want to marry my?"

"She's doing better than you," said Jake with a smirk. "And yes, she does still want to marry you. Everything will be fine, Draco."

"Now Malfoy," said Harry, his tone suddenly serious. "We know that we've given you the whole 'date our Mione' speech, but this is entirely different."

"That's right," continued Ron. "Marriage is another step altogether. You treat her like a goddess, you understand?"

"Yes, of course."

"And don't get tricked into another love potion."

"Of course not. I would never."

"And for Merlin's sake Malfoy, don't die and leave her a widow."

"I-I'll try?"

"Now let's get out there. It's our Mione's wedding day," said Ron in a sing-song voice. They began to lead Draco out of the room, but he suddenly turned back as though he'd forgotten something. Jake held him hand up, stopping Draco's progress back into the room.

"I assure you Draco," he said through a grin, "I have the rings."

"The Malfoy beach house!" exclaimed Hermione as Draco carried her inside. "How did you manage to get Dumbledore to let us come here?"

"Tests," replied Draco shortly. "Lots and lots of tests for jinxes and curses. About six thousand wards, and don't forget about the ever active, should I say the word, portkey!"

"Well either way," she sighed, "it's a wonderful honeymoon. I love it."

"I love _you._"

"Oh, that's wonderful foreplay Draco dear."

"It's a skill," he replied, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss quickly deepened and became more urgent as he carried her to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed. Slowly, he undid the fastenings at the back of her elegant white gown.

Tenderly slipping the silky cloth from her shoulders, he kissed along her neck as she tangled her fingers in his soft hair.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Mione, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his voice husky with barely controlled passion. "Because I don't want to rush you into anything you don't feel ready for."

Her answer was a soft, tender kiss as she drew him to her, and that was all that he needed.

Hermione woke, her limbs entwined with Draco's, sunshine filling her senses. She snuggled closer to Draco, resting her head on his chest so that she could gaze lovingly at his angelic face.

He was adorable, with his sleep tousled hair and porcelain complexion. But most importantly, he was _hers_, in body and spirit. Nothing could separate them.

Gently, as to not wake him, she traced her finger along his bare chest, resting her head more comfortable on him. She felt his arm tighten around her and she released a sigh of contentment.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," she whispered.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy," he replied with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. A bit tired."

"I do wonder why," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Didn't you sleep well last night? Or was the bed too firm?"

"I'm not entirely certain. Maybe it was our nightly activities."

"Nightly activities? Oh my, I'm not certain I remember well enough. I might need a refresher course."

"Oh, did you mean like this?" she asked innocently, running her finger down his chest. "Or maybe this?" She kissed him lightly in the lips. "I don't know Draco; you haven't been the least bit charming."

"Hermione? Are your legs tired?" he asked, suddenly serious. "Because you've been running through my mind all day." A very short pause followed as Hermione's mind processed that Draco had just used the single worst pick up line in history, and then both Hermione and Draco simultaneously burst out laughing.

They were abruptly silenced, though, by jakes voice in their minds. Instantly, they were alert, knowing that Jake wouldn't disturb them directly after their wedding unless it was very serious.

They were given instructions to return to Hogwarts as soon as possible and meet him at Dumbledore's office. He had bad news.

When they arrived, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Jake and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione frantically. "What's happened?"

"Albus," replied Professor McGonagall quietly, a sense of dread passing over Hermione. "He was killed last night."

A shocked silence followed her words, for nobody could believe that the greatest wizard that had ever lived had been murdered. It was just not something that they thought was possible.

"But how?" Hermione managed to say.

"That's why we're here," replied Jake. "Albus once told me that everyone gathered here, Minerva excluded, has the ability to really _do_ something-to change the course of this war. Each of us has a certain…duty to do."

"So?"

"I think, maybe, that it just might be possible to get a glimpse of his killer." They all agreed to do what was necessary and Professor McGonagall led them to Dumbledore's cluttered office.

When Harry saw Dumbledore's body, still on the ground, he turned on them, demanding to know why he was being treated so disrespectfully.

"Mister Potter," said McGonagall, "please, calm yourself. We have not moved him because what we are going to try might not work if he were to be moved."

"No," whispered Hermione in horror, as though she had just discovered a dark secret.

"I want you all to understand;" continued the new headmistress, "that this may not work at all, and it may have disastrous affects on you. You do not have to do this."

"You can't be thinking of _that_ method!" exclaimed Hermione. "This is madness!"

"That is exactly the method that we plan to use, Hermione," replied Jake calmly.

"What method?" asked Ron cautiously.

"It's a taboo," replied Hermione. "Communicating with the spirits. People die like this, Jake! You can't be serious."

"Deadly serious Hermione, we need to know who killed him."

"What do we have to do?" asked Harry.

"This is an extremely dangerous thing to do," said Jake. "Only some are qualified and even fewer are able."

"What are the qualifications?"

"It's all about one's spirit," replied Hermione after a short while. "Only someone whose spirit has left them almost completely, but then come back can even hope to do it. It's the main qualification. However, only someone that has some of the oldest blood can actually achieve communicating with the spirits. And I mean really old blood-traceable to ancient times."

Silence came across the room as they thought who could fit the qualifications. The blood, they had. Both the Malfoy and the Weasley families dated back hundreds of centuries. But someone who's spirit had nearly left them?

"Nobody here fits that, unless Draco has nearly died recently?" Draco merely shook his head.

"Maybe Mum or Dad?" asked Ron. "Or someone back home?"

"No," replied Jake, "they would have to be here."

"But nobody here-"

"I can do it."

Slowly, eyes drifted to the one who spoke and it was silent for just a moment before Harry vehemently objected.

"No, I forbid it. Ginny, you are not going to do it, even if you _could_."

"I can."

"Did you forget about that whole spirit bit?"

"There's no way you almost lost your spirit," added Ron.

"No way you're even qualified."

"Absolutely no way-"

"Tom Riddle's diary," was all that Ginny said. "And you know it Harry. I almost lost my spirit to Tom Riddle's diary, when I was taken into the chamber of secrets."

Both Ron and Harry's faces drained of all colour as they remembered Hogwarts' dark secret and as they realized that Ginny did in fact fit the qualification.

"My soul returned when Harry stabbed the diary," continued Ginny, in case anyone else still had doubts. "And I am a Weasley, so I have the required blood. I can do this."

"Please Gin, don't," pleaded Harry.

"The chances of getting hurt are very real," warned Jake. "Are you sure you want to do this Ginny?"

"I am." He nodded briefly.

"Then you must go up and place a hand on his forehead. Then, you must let loose everything until all becomes darkness. This is where the danger lies, so you must be careful. Nobody really knows what happens past this point except for those that have been there. When you finish, you have to walk back to the warmth."

"How vague," she murmured.

"Sorry," apologized Jake. "It was all I could get for you." Ginny nodded and went to where Dumbledore lay motionless on the cold stone ground.

Hesitantly, she reached toward him, drawing back slightly when her hand first came into contact with him. Then, biting her lip, she placed her hand firmly on the dead man's brow. Nothing seemed to happen for a long time.

Then, suddenly, her body went rigid and her head shot back. Her eyes were squeezed tightly together, though tears still fell into her fiery locks. A cry of pain escaped her lips and Harry tried to make it to her, but Jake grabbed him before be made it to her.

"Don't touch her," he said urgently. "Whatever you do, you cannot touch her."

"But she's in pain!"

"And she'll be in even more pain if you die because you touched her now. She's talking with _spirits._ You can't just grab someone while they're doing that and expect to come out totally unscathed.

Harry then jerked free of Jake's grip and began to pace anxiously, casting concerned glances toward Ginny.

After some time, Ginny's hand slowly crept toward her head, as though she were fighting some invisible force for the strength to do it, until it finally came into contact with her forehead. Then, her body slumped in exhaustion and she began to shake uncontrollably. Harry broke through anyone in his way and hesitantly brought his hand to Ginny, though he did not touch her until her received a nod from Jake.

She was cold to the touch, which shocked and scared Harry and he brought him to her so that his body heat could warm her.

"Get me something to warm her, she's freezing!" McGonagall was the first to respond by conjuring a heavy blanket that they quickly wrapped around her as she whispered quietly to Harry.

"It's so c-cold, Harry. And the d-darkness. Harry, it was so dark and c-cold."

When she had finally recovered enough to speak without her teeth chattering, she looked to Draco, Jake and Hermione.

"He told me to tell you that she didn't want to. She had no choice."

"Who?" asked Hermione, though she already had the feeling that she knew the answer. There was only one person that could draw a reaction of pure horror from Jake.

"Melissa," replied Ginny, confirming Hermione's fears.

"Melissa?" asked Ron skeptically. "Fire Melissa? I mean, I know she's a traitor, but weren't you guys friends or something?"

"Maybe she was under the imperius curse?" suggested Ginny hopefully.

"No," replied Jake bitterly. "Our kind isn't affected by that particular curse once we acquire our powers. It's a defense we're gifted with. She did it of her own volition."

Darkness seemed to shadow over the room as they felt the weight of jakes grief. And it was then that Hermione realized it. Melissa could never come back. They could no longer let her return to them because now, by her hand, Albus Dumbledore was dead. There was no going back.

* * *

**A/N: So they finally got married! Only two chapters and an epilogue left, and then it's done! Don't forget to drop me a review now that the story's almost over =D**


	22. Battles, Blood and Blackouts

_I only own the plot and OCs_

* * *

"Are they all gone?" asked Harry, his voice sounding hopeless even to him.

"Everyone has been cleared out of Hogwarts except for the ones that are fighting," replied Hermione quietly.

"How many do we have?"

"A bit over one hundred."

"Outnumbered?"

"Five to one," replied Jake, "if you count the strength of the trolls, giants and werewolves in human increments." Harry gave a sigh.

"This is impossible," he finally said, running a hand through his raven hair. "We can't win this."

"It'll be hard," admitted Hermione. "But it's not impossible."

"How many can you take?"

"At a time? About fifteen, I guess," replied Hermione, "maybe twenty."

"Damn," muttered Ron. "Remind me not to piss you off."

"We seem to so that on a daily basis," said Ginny wryly, "but you never seem to listen."

"Is everyone expecting to see you guys?"

"Well," replied Draco, "we had to give a demonstration earlier so that nobody was surprised. So, I imagine that only the people that skipped it will be shocked to see our powers."

"That's good at least."

"See?" said Ginny softly. "It's not completely hopeless."

"No, it's just nearly hopeless."

"So Jake," said Ron with a grin, "if Mione can take twenty with half the training, does that mean that you can take forty?"

He merely received a sardonic smile from Jake.

"There's no way we can win!" exclaimed Cho Chang, who had come back to fight, despite the fact that she thought of it as suicide.

"Nobody here has even been in a battle," said Collin Creevy, "with the exception of a few."

"Why do we even bother?" pondered Dean.

"Because we have no choice," replied Hermione, who had overheard the conversation. "Do you know what they would do if we didn't even fight? Draco, why don't you enlighten them?"

"First," he began, "they hunt you down."

"And then they kill us. Yes, I understand."

"No, first they hunt you down. Then, they hunt down your family, friends and those that you most care about. If you're lucky, they torture and kill them before your eyes. If they're feeling particularly bored, that is.

"More likely though, they place you under the imperius curse and make you kill them yourself. But you don't get to die after that. They keep you alive, so that you can live with your guilt and self-loathing. Then, when they have no longer have any use for you, if you're lucky, they'll kill you then.

"Of course, if you're muggle born, it would be much worse. Not only would they make you kill those that are closest to you, but before that, they torture you and force you to kill 'your own kind.' That is why we're fighting. Do you still think we shouldn't even bother?"

Silence greeted his words until they began to walk away. Then, Cho's voice rang above the silence of the crowded room.

"What right do you have to preach to us? Because you're the precious _elementals? _Get off your pedestal, will you? You two are cowards, hiding behind your raw power. I'll bet that if it came to you or us, you'd be long gone, leaving us to fend for ourselves. What makes you think that you can go around criticizing us for not wanting to so readily die?!"

"Because," replied Draco calmly, "I know first hand what my father did for 'fun.' And guess what? I'll bet that he's not the only one that enjoyed killing innocent people."

"And I suggest you reevaluate your thought pattern Chang," added Hermione, her tone icy. "I would gladly give my life for anyone fighting against Voldemort."

"That's easy to _say_." Hermione stepped closer.

"It's easy to do too Chang," she whispered. "Especially when you're already dying. Precious or not, my life is already forfeit."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Granger?"

"Actually, it's Malfoy now," she corrected. "But yes, it's true. I've got a brain tumor and am going to die. So you see, I don't see the point in saving myself if it means sacrificing someone else."

"Mione," said Draco desperately, begging her to stop. "Please, not today." Hermione nodded and allowed Draco to lead her away, leaving Cho Chang in shocked silence.

"You know Draco, the three of us should go somewhere after this," said Hermione as they walked toward Jake, who was uncharacteristically silent and pensive as he played with the tip of one of his black blades. "As a reward for making it through the brutal end, we should go somewhere."

"You want to go somewhere with that insufferable, eavesdropping know-it-all? Are you mad?!"

"I dunno; it must be an elemental thing. Or maybe he's done something freaky with my mind. Otherwise, I'm not so certain that I'd want to go anywhere with him."

"I heard that!" they heard from Jake as he set his blade beside its twin and closed the remaining distance between them. "So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere nice," replied Hermione.

"And not too cold, I hope," added Jake, looking pointedly at Draco, who had a certain fondness for the cold.

"Wait," said Draco, "is this like a vacation?"

"Oh, I like that Hermione," said Jake, replying to what could only have been a thought.

"Do you really? I've always wanted to go there."

"It's supposed to be really beautiful."

"Of course, if it isn't quite up to our standards, you could always change the scenery, Jake."

"And Draco could make us a lake."

"Brilliant!"

"I take it we've decided?" asked Draco. "That's wonderful! But really, I think I would like to know where exactly I'm making a do have laws in some places."

"Why, Ireland, or course," replied Hermione as if it should have been common sense.

"Ireland," pondered Draco. "I like it."

"It's going to start soon," said Ron, breaking the silence that had passed over his family.

"If you have anything to say to anyone," said Ginny, "you should say it now."

"Like who?" Ginny glanced to where Hermione sat with Jake and Draco. Ron followed her gaze and shook his head.

"I've given her up. There's no way that I can even begin to compete with that." He motioned toward them. "You see the way she looks at him. Besides, I'm not terrible enough to break up a marriage."

"You'll find someone, Ron."

"Only if I survive."

"You will," she replied. Then, in a lighter tone, "if you don't, you'll hear from me. I'll go to Hell and _drag_you back if I have to."

"Hell? Gin, you wound me. I've been an angel!"

"Maybe a fallen one," she scoffed.

"I'm a saint!"

"You're no such thing, and don't even _try_to convince me otherwise. You're a devil, and you know it!"

"Ron?" said a voice new to the conversation. Though it was nervous instead of mocking and humerous.

"Luna?" said Ginny in surprise.

"May I borrow your brother for just a moment, Ginny?" The red-head indicated that she didn't mind, and Ron stood and left the company of his sister to follow Luna.

"Yes?"

"Well, tonight's the battle and I didn't want to have any regrets. I mean, I could die-or worse _you_could die-and I just wanted to tell you something. I mean, I wanted to let you know that…well you see, the batty blue bilandra's are out today, which means that anyone that likes someone should confess, or else they might be cursed with wart-footed hogies."

"Wart-footed whats?"

"So what I'm trying to say Ron is that now is the perfect time to tell you that I like you." A silence followed as Ron was still trying to figure out just what a bilandra was and how a hogie, what ever that was, could be so bad until he realized just what Luna had said, strange beings aside.

"You don't have to give me an answer now," she said quickly. "I just wanted you to know. I didn't want to have any regrets. Though I did see a flitting wakalu, so I thought it best to wait until sun set." She glanced nervously at the ground and turned to leave, uttering a quick and quiet, "bye."

"Wait," said Ron, catching her wrist and pulling her to him. "I'll give you my answer. I mean, I know I'm really dense, and I really don't get half the things that other people thing are common sense. Sometimes my temper gets ahead of my mind and I say really stupid things. I know that I've only just given up my feelings for Hermione, and you can hate me for this, but hearing your confession made me really happy.

"I'm not going to say that I love you. I mean maybe-well, that sounds really bad. But what I'm trying to say is that maybe, in time, I could learn to. Love you, I mean. If you'll have me." Luna smiled and nodded, allowing Ron to pull her to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The willow gasping hallowbards were right," she murmured to herself.

"I've no idea what those are," said Ron. "But I do believe that I've just made the best decision that I've made all year."

They stood outside in silence as the cool spring air whistled around them, waiting for the onslaught of Voldemort's forces. Draco clasped Hermione's hand firmly in his and Hermione knew that others would be doing the same, just in case one of them didn't make it. She could see Ginny desperately clinging to Harry, her usual strong demeanor vanquished for the time being. And for the slightest moment, she felt pity for the couple. Then she remembered that with them, it had never been about what Voldemort would do next. It hadn't been about how Harry could so easily die when he was forced to face the darkest wizard of time because the two of them lived blissfully in the present. They were happy.

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione as a slight drizzle began.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Rain!" they heard someone exclaim peevishly from behind. It was Lavander. "Why does it have to rain!?" Draco turned back and spoke with an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry," he said, receiving a grin from Hermione. "That'd be my fault."

"They're here," said Jake suddenly.

"I know," said Hermione. "They're packed so closely together that I can tell by the way they restrict the flow of the wind."

"That many of them, huh?" asked Draco as the dark mark exploded into the sky in a blaze of white.

"Remember why we fight," said Jake, his dark blades glinting in the moon light. His voice was soft, but Hermione could hear him clearly. "We fight because we can. Don't forget that there's more at stake than the people gathered here. The muggles can't fight, so we have to fight for them."

"Here we go," said Hermione, allowing a chill wind to pick up, whipping rain into their faces. Everyone remained still and if they were afraid, they hid it well.

"Don't be afraid to kill," said Jake. "Every one of them has come here with that exact intention. If you show them compassion, they will make you regret it." Hermione nodded and lifted herself in the air, closing her eyes for only a moment and she let out a long sigh as the first jet of blue shot out from the death eaters. Then, her eyes opened again as she began shouting curses at the many hooded figured.

Time passed slowly, draining her energy until she was forced to land beside Draco.

"You okay?" he asked as they fought back to back.

"Tired," she replied, realizing that they were once again surrounded.

"I've got this one," said Draco, forming a large, thick circle of ice around them and letting it drop on the unsuspecting death eaters.

Allowing the ice to melt, he brushed his fingers gently along Hermione's face before flying to where Ginny was having trouble fending off five death eaters.

Distracted by Draco's sudden assistance, the remaining three were cursed easily by Ginny.

"Draco, I haven't seen Harry in awhile," she said, her voice painc stricken. "What if somethings happened to him? What if-"

"He's fine, Gin. I just saw him not five minutes ago." Ginny's features calmed until she was startled by Ron's voice shout a stunning spell from behind, a death eater falling to the ground beside her.

"You two should be more careful," said Ron with a grin. "This bugger here," he kicked the cloaked figure for extra emphasis, "was trying to sneak up on you."

"Will do," said Draco before going to Hermione's side once again. "Still holding up?"

"Yeah," she replied shortly as she punched a death eater in the face, following with a swift kick. Draco couldn't help but laugh at her physical attack.

"The muggle way, right?"

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed, sending an elbow into the stomach of another attacker. "It's got more of a personal feel to it. Like how much I bloody. Hate. These. Guys," she said between punches. She caught a brief glance of Melissa before she disappeared once again.

"I see her," said Draco.

"Me too."

"Where is she going?"

"To Jake," replied Hermione without hesitation.

His senses picked up someone that he couldn't see and he knew, even surrounded as he was, that it was her.

"I know you're here Mel," he said quietly. "You might as well show yourself." He raised one of his blades to his side, at seemingly nothing. Suddenly, Mel appeared at the end of it, not even an inch from the point.

"So you found me," she said.

"I always could. I see you still know my reach."

"Of course I do. You've been my sparring partner for years. But tell me Jake, could you have actually done it? Could you really kill me?"

"I can try," he replied, slashing out at Melissa, who easily leapt out of the way.

"Leave us," she demanded, the hooded figures hastening to follow her order. They all knew who their Lord's favourite was. Jake then tossed her one of his twin blades; Melissa caught it easily.

"Use it," he said. "You'll need to."

"So I will. You should've joined me when you had the chance, Jake," she said, walking circles around him. "It would've saved you a lot of grief."

"I would never join the ranks of Voldemort. Not even for you."

"I don't want to kill you," she mused. "You know that." She laughed softly. "In fact, I'm not even certain that I could. You were always the one person that mattered. The only one that I needed. I wonder why."

"Melissa," said Jake softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He didn't want to hear this, not on the verge of battle with the one person he had ever truly come to love.

"But I have no choice now," she finally said. "So lets pretend that we've never met-that we're just strangers on the battlefield." And with that, she leapt at him, gracefully avoiding spikes of earth while sending fire at Jake.

They fought each other with grace in a series of complex, flexible movements, avoiding the attacks of the each other and blocking the others blows until finally. They were at knife point with each other, both of them evenly matched, panting hard from their continued efforts.

"Can you do it Jake?" she asked. "Can you kill me? I don't mind, if it's you."

"Mel, you know I can't."

"I'm glad." She smiled, drawing the blade from his neck. "Watch over the other two for me, will you?"

"Mel, what're you-?" He stopped short when he saw the blackness of his blade poised just above the bare skin of her stomach. "Mel, don't!" But it was already too late, for she had already pierced her flesh, driving the blade deep into herself, forming what Jake knew to be a lethal wound.

He stood, paralyzed by the sorrow he felt as tears formed and fell unheeded to the ground. Mel fell into him, her hot blood pouring out, staining his clothes a deep crimson.

"Mel," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Shh," he heard, she voice barely audible. "I'm glad I met you. You gave me what I've always wanted. I'm sorry, Jake."

"Shh, don't say anything. I'm going to save you Mel, and you can come with us." he brought his hand up to her wound, but she brought it back down with her own hand, lacing her fingers Jake's.

"It all seems so stupid," she said quietly, "all this war and death. I wish I had met you sooner. That way, I could've told you before. I'm so slow, aren't I? I was so preoccupied that I'd never realized it until just recently. I love you Jake. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Maybe we could've…been…happy."

He couldn't stop his tears as he felt her grip loosen and her spirit leave her. Barricading himself in a shield of earth, he lay Melissa on the soft ground and withdrew the blade, falling to his knees beside her. Placing a hand on her open wound, he tried to summon the magic that would bring her back, but it was useless. She was gone, forever lost to him.

"Come back," he cried, bloodied dagger still clutched in his hand. "Melissa, come back to me. You can't leave me. I need you." He knew she couldn't, but still, he cried out to her. He couldn't save her anymore. She was gone.

He stood shakily, banishing his shield and walked away from Melissa's body, a glint of determination and fury in his eyes as he allowed the earth to form around her body once again. He wouldn't allow her to be sullied by evil's forces anymore. Slowly, he turned to face the death eaters that had gathered before him, his grip on his blades eagerly tightening.

They had stolen Melissa's life and now, he was going to steal each and every one of theirs.

"Did you feel it?" asked Hermione.

"Melissa's dead," replied Draco. Hermione nodded sorrowfully.

"Troll!" they heard Harry shout from just up ahead. Hermione could see him clearly, fighting beside Ginny. Then she saw it, the cave troll that Harry hadn't seen.

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione in terror at the very moment that he best friend was sent crashing through the air, sent flying by the troll's heavy spiked bat. Hermione's eyes searched wildly for any sign of movement from Ginny. There was none.

She looked to Draco and pure horror filled her eyes as she sat the jet of green light hit him squarely in the chest, his shocked expression freezing on his face.

"No!" she screamed as he fell, the rain coming to an eerie stop. "No! Draco!"

She fell beside him, her knees no longer able to support her. "Draco," she whispered. "Draco, get up. Get up!" He didn't move.

"No, Draco, you can't leave me," se sobbed. "Not now, not like this. You promised!" He gave no reply and she let her grief consume her as she huddled over his body, broken sobs echoing around her.

She felt an unbearable power from within her. It was too much to bear, as was her grief. She resigned herself to it.

She was so alone, sitting there beside the man that she had loved so much. Never before had she felt this empty; this afraid. All she wanted was for it to stop hurting. She wanted him back. She wanted to be protected from ever having to feel this pain again.

The power that had been building from within released itself in one painful surge, distracting her for only a moment before she sought solace in the knowledge that she would soon join him.

_Draco._

It was her last thought before being thrown out of her reverie by a shove, a blinding light and at last, to her own escape.

_Darkness._

"Ron!" he heard from behind. "Ron!" He turned to see Cho Chang making her way towards him, sending curses at death eaters that thwarted her path to him.

"Chang?" he asked in confusion.

"Ron, its Hermione. Something's really, really wrong."

"Where?"

She pointed toward a flickering blue dome shaped area and Ron know immediately that something was indeed, very wrong. He ran as quickly as he could to where Cho had indicated and he saw Hermione in the midst of the area.

"Mione," he breathed, reaching out to the edge of it, only to draw his hand back in pain.

"It's her barrier," he heard. He turned his head the slightest bit to see Jake, soaked in blood. "It's perfect. I've only seen it once before. It's almost impenetrable."

"How?"

He shrugged. "She's lost herself. She can't control her powers anymore. It's what I was afraid of. At this rate, she'll die."

A look of shock washed over Ron's face and he turned back to Hermione, a look of determination set on his features as he stepped closer.

"No she won't," he finally said, "because I'm going to save her."

He stepped into the barrier, shouting out in pain but never stopping. He went on, reaching a hand out to her. Finally, his hand came into contact with her just the slightest bit as he stumbled the remaining distance to her.

He saw a flash of blinding white before being thrown away from her and he was sent into darkness.

She opened her eyes slowly, her head still pounding. She didn't even know why. All that she could think about was him. Did he make it? Was he hurt?

"Ginny," she heard and relief flooded her senses. "Oh God Ginny, I thought you were dead. I saw you get hit, and then you went flying and then you didn't get up and you weren't moving."

"Shh," she said quietly. "I'm alright Harry. I'm alive, miraculously." He hugged her close to him.

"It was Jake," he finally said. "If it weren't for Jake, you wouldn't have made it."

"Where is he?" Harry's eyes darkened for a moment before he nodded his head off to the side. Ginny followed his gaze and saw a form on the ground, silhouetted in the first light of dawn.

"Is he okay?"

"You'll understand when you get there," he replied, then, after some hesitation, "he's a mess." Ginny nodded and stood, walking slowly toward the grief shadowed Jake.

She reached him and she instantly realized it. It was written everywhere in the scene before her-the way that he couldn't bring himself to stand and leave her. It was shown by the look in his eyes, broken and confused, the look of horror on his face as he stared blankly at the blade that had killed her-his blade.

He loved her, and she was dead

Ginny stepped closer, her heart aching for him. Nobody should have to lose the one they love.

"Jake," she murmured quietly, not knowing what else she could say. What was there to say?

Finally, his eyes met hers, silently pleading with her to answer his question. Why had this happened?

"I don't know, Jake," she said with a sigh, sitting beside him.

"I somehow always thought that she'd be with me," he said. "That somehow we could make it work. I thought we had plenty of time. I don't know what to do with myself anymore."

It was the first time since Ginny had met him that she had seen him like this, and she knew from what Hermione had told her that Jake had always been cheerful and controlled. But now, everything was so different. It seemed so _wrong._He was so close to breaking. He had lost the one person that he really, truly needed, and it was tearing him up inside.

"I loved her," he admitted, then he laughed through his tears. "I still do."

And then, Ginny realized what it was that she had to do. He had to tell her. He hadn't gotten the chance and it was eating him alive. He needed for her to know.

"Do you want to tell her?"

"More than anything," he replied, burying his head in his hands, then, as he realized what she was thinking, "no Ginny, you can't."

"I would."

"But it hurts you!"

"Jake," she said, silently waiting for him to see reason. "Listen Jake, you saved my life. It's the least I can do." Then, after a slight pause, "you need this Jake. It's okay."

"Is it really?" he asked, defeated. She nodded and placed a hand on Melissa's brow before he had a chance to object again.

Again, her body went rigid; though this time she only winced in pain. Jake was silent as Ginny spoke with Melissa's spirit and he watched for any signs of movement from the red-head.

When Ginny returned, Jake caught her as she slumped in exhaustion, and he wrapped his arms around her, warming her freezing body. Once she recovered, she spoke.

"She knows," was the first thing she said. "She said that you're a terrible actor, despite what you think. She's sorry she couldn't hear it from you, though."

"Thank you." He said it with a sincerity that Ginny had never heard before.

"One more thing," she said. "She says that you should go on that trip you were planning, but don't get too cocky when you attract a few stares at the airport. You're not nearly as dashing as you think you are."

Jake couldn't help laughing at Mel's wry sense of humour. He looked down to her once again, his features taking on a more solemn look as he traced his fingers softly along her face. Then, he picked up her body, thanked Ginny once again and carried her slowly back to the castle. Nobody commented that he was bringing the traitor to their dead; they could all see the anguish and loss in his hollow blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So let me start with a big huge I'M SO SORRY! When I first started posting this story on this site, I completely thought I finished. Apparently, I didn't and instead left you all on a huge cliffy, while the story was done for years. I'm horrible. Hopefully you can all forgive me as I will post the rest of the story right now!**

**Next: so Melissa is dead, which makes me sad. I really was a big fan of that Jake/Mel pairing. I just love tragic endings, I suppose. After this, there are only two more chapters.**


	23. Saying Goodbye

_Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me_

* * *

Her heavy lids opened slowly, sunshine flooding her senses. Her blurry vision cleared and she realized her surroundings-the hospital wing, with its white walls and starchy sheets. She was surrounded by her friends as well.

"Hermione," she heard. It was Jake's voice, warm and kind as usual, but it contained a note of solemnity that had never been there before.

"I'm glad you're awake," said Ron with a relieved smile.

"Did we win?"

"Barely."

"Well, that's good at least."

"Mione," said Harry, "we have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Your brain tumor," replied Ron. "It's gone Mione, you're going to live."

"What?" she asked blankly. "But how?"

"When you lost control," said Jake, "Ron touched you, bringing you back the moment before you died. Your raw power, coupled with Ron's interference, made it so that your brain tumor disappeared. I think it's because you used too much power at once, which made the tumor go away. But if Ron hadn't grabbed you back, you would've died anyway. I'm not positive about it though. I think it's kind of like how if someone were to touch Ginny-"

"Ginny! Is she alright? I saw her get hit!"

"I'm fine!" she heard her friend say. "Jake saved me."

"If someone were to touch Ginny," continued Jake, "when she's communicating with the spirits, they would die because of the power. But in your case, since the kind of power that you exert is a good kind, it had the opposite affect."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. And then, it processed in her tired mind. The reason she had lost control. It was when…

"Where is he?" she asked frantically. She needed to see him; had to know he was safe. "Where is Draco?"

She watched her friends, waiting for some positive reaction, but she saw nothing. They had all looked away, with the exception of Jake, who returned her gaze with one of his own. It held nothing but sorrow

"Where is he!?"

Harry looked to her now and she somehow knew, but she found herself unable to believe it.

"Harry?" The tears that had formed in her eyes spilled over and she asked once more. "What's happened to Draco? Where is he?" Finally, Ron looked to her, blinking away his tears for her.

"He's dead." His voice was rough and sorrowful. "I'm so sorry Mione, he died."

Hermione shook her head in denial. No, Draco couldn't be dead. He was supposed to be the one that lived! She paled and looked to Jake. Surely, this was some cruel joke gone horribly wrong. But Jake just shook his head and she lost hope and it really dawned on her.

Draco was dead. He wasn't coming back.

She grew cold, so cold, as she spiraled down, down, down. It was all over, the little piece of heaven that she had found while in the midst of hell.

She was drowning in her sorrow, and she could not find the strength to come back.

It had been over two weeks, and almost nothing had changed. Hermione was silent almost all of the time, though she tried to be cheerful for the friends that were so worried about her. It didn't matter though, since they all knew she was hurting so much. She only ate on occasion, when Jake came to her with food, silently pleading for her not to waste away. He had lost Melissa, she kept reminding herself. She wasn't the only one that had lost someone dear to her.

But still, it was Draco. The difference seemed to matter more than she wished it did. It was just so _empty _without him. _She _was empty without him.

She stopped walking and looked up to where her feet had brought her; their common room. Slowly, she reached out, her delicate fingers hesitantly touching the thick frame of the angel's portrait.

"Phoenix feathers." It came out as a coarse whisper, but the portrait opened nonetheless. Hesitantly, she stepped inside, a whirlwind of painful memories greeting her.

The day they had gotten together, the way his hands would cover her eyes when she would enter the room, laughing; the day they had confessed to each other, how she had defended him to Ron, how they had kissed in that very spot.

_I promise not to die on you if you promise to keep fighting for me._

"Liar," she whispered, collapsing to the floor as her knees gave out, tears flowing freely down her face. She felt queasy and lightheaded as she fell the remaining distance to the floor, knowing that Draco couldn't rescue her this time. Her senses darkened to blackness.

_Draco was gone._

She opened her eyes, allowing the bright light to flood in. She wasn't in her common room anymore, but for all the memories that were in this room, they might as well have left her there.

The hospital wing.

"I wish you wouldn't scare me like that," she heard.

"Sorry, Jake."

"I understand," he said quietly. Then, with more force, "Mione, I think we should leave."

"Leave?"

"Like we planned," he explained. "We should go to Ireland."

"Why now?"

"You need to get out of here."

"I'm fine."

"You're a mess, Mione." They were quiet for a moment. "Look, I'm not going to force you to go, but I think it'll be good for you-for us. We need to move on. Just…think about it."

Hermione nodded and Jake stood to leave.

"About Melissa," he said quietly, "she really did want us to be happy."

"I know Jake," she replied softly. "She loved you, you know."

"Yeah, she told me," he said, walking through the door. "Remember to think about it Hermione. I really think you need a break away from this place." He closed the door and left her to herself.

"Mrs. Malfoy," she heard the familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey. "I have something very important that I must discuss with you."

"Mione," said Ginny, relief clear in her voice. It was the first time that they had seen her looking remotely alive since she had learned of Draco's death and, though the change was abrupt, they were glad to see it.

"Hey," she replied awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"How are you?"

It was an interesting question, she thought, and she didn't really know how to answer it. How _was _she?

"I'll survive," she said, though it sounded strange, even to her.

"I'm glad," said Harry.

"I wanted to thank you guys," she suddenly said. "You've really helped me a lot this year. I was really happy."

"We're happy to help," said Harry, somewhat confused.

"Yeah," added Ron, "any time."

"I just wanted you guys to know that you really mean a lot to me." She looked up, met Ron's cautious gaze and quickly looked away again, afraid of what her eyes might reveal. They were looking strangely at her; she could tell even though she had only looked up for a moment.

"That's why I came today. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. And that I'll always come back to you." She went for the door and opened it, pausing only to utter a quiet, "goodbye," before leaving as quickly as possible.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry in confusion. Ron was the one to answer, his voice sounding strangely hollow.

"She's leaving."

"Are you ready?" asked Jake when he saw Hermione emerge from the large wooden doors of the Hogwarts entrance.

"I am," she said, stepping toward Jake as a warm rain began to fall from the sky. Hermione looked up, allowing the water droplets to splash onto her face as she silently thanked Draco. He had left her a piece of him.

"Hermione?"

"I'm coming, Jake," she said, running to catch up to him.

"It's not a good idea to get wet now. We're not going to be inside for awhile."

"It's okay," she replied with a smile, "I'm a witch, remember? I can always dry my clothes later. Besides, she likes the rain."

"She?"

"Sophie Emilia Malfoy."

* * *

_A/N: Only an epilogue left. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to leave a review =D_


	24. Epilogue

_Anything you rocognize doesn't belong to me_

* * *

"Mummy, where are we going?" asked little Sophie, swinging her legs under the chair she was seated upon.

"We're going to England, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Because Mummy missed it very much," replied Hermione, her accent still heavy even after five years in Ireland.

"Does Uncle Jake miss it too?"

"I believe he does. But you might want to ask him yourself. I think I just heard him come inside." Hermione leaned closer to her daughter. "I think he might even have a little present for you, if you're super nice to him."

The four-year-old jumped up from her chair and ran to the front door. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as her daughter dragged her long time companion and fellow elemental into the kitchen.

"Uncle Jake! Uncle Jake!" she exclaimed, her blonde curls bouncing around her face, flowers from Jake held in her hands. "Do you miss Endland as much as Mummy does? Mummy misses Endland a whole bunch!"

"Well, if by Endland you really mean England," he said with a laugh as he lifter her into the air, "then I do believe that I'll have to say yes. England is a very nice place, where I first met your Mummy and her friends," he concluded, tickling her tummy.

She shrieked and giggled as she squirmed in Jake's arms, pushing away from him until he placed her on the floor once again. Sophie then abruptly ran away from him to Hermione, using her mother as a shield.

"Run along and finish packing your things, dear," said Hermione. Sophie squinted her blue eyes and scrunched up her nose in what Hermione liked to call 'the goofy smile' and the little girl ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"No running in the house," she called up to her, but she smiled fondly nonetheless.

"Going back," mused Jake. "Are you excited?"

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. They'll love Sophie. Who couldn't?"

"I know, but I haven't gone back to visit even once. I haven't even sent them pictures. And I've only written them letters."

"They'll understand," replied Jake, giving her a gentle smile. "It was right after you lost him. You were stressed, and scared and downright _empty._ It was scary, watching you back then. They'll be happy to see you happy again."

"Are you sure?" she asked, fingering her wedding ring.

"I'm positive," he replied easily. "But tell me, why do we absolutely _have_ to go back on a Sunday? I mean, there are six other equally qualified and pleasant days to go back on. Why Sunday?"

"Well, because I want to catch them all together, of course."

"Yes, and?"

"Why, Sunday brunch, of course," said Hermione as though it were the simplest thing on earth. "Or couldn't you tell with your telepathy?" She shot him a satisfied grin.

"Don't even say it."

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," she said, purposefully drawing it out.

"I'm done Mummy!" they heard from the kitchen doorway.

"You've got everything?" Sophie nodded her head.

"Clothes? Toothbrush? Hairbrush?" The little girl nodded energetically.

"Mr. Cuddles?"

Sophie's fidgeting abruptly ceased as she realized that she wasn't completely positive that she had packed her favourite stuffed kitten.

"Mr. Cuddles is in your bag," said Jake helpfully.

"Then we're all set." She stepped closer to Sophie and grabbed her hand. "Now you hold on to Mummy tightly, you hear me? I don't want to lose you because you didn't hold on tightly enough."

"I've got her too," said Jake. Hermione nodded and they disapparated with a loud 'pop'.

When they next appeared, they were on the Weasley's front lawn. They walked the remaining distance and Hermione knocked on the front door. A few minutes later, an evidently very pregnant Ginny appeared in the doorway, an expression of pure shock on her face.

"Mione!" she finally managed. "You should have told us you were coming!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," said Hermione, wrapping her free arm around Ginny.

"I've missed you so much! All of us have! And Jake too! How are you?"

"I'm great," he said, warmly embracing her. "I see you're going to have a new addition to the family.

"She's my first," admitted Ginny. Then, much louder, "where is she?! Where is little Sophie!?"

"Ginny," said Hermione, looking down to her young daughter, "I'd like for you to meet Sophie. Sophie Emilia Malfoy."

"She looks just like him," said Ginny with a soft gasp. She then knelt down to the little girl, or rather, knelt as far down as she could. "Sophie," she said kindly, "it's very nice to meet you. I'm your Aunt Ginny."

Sophie looked to her mother, wondering what to do. Hermione nodded and urged her forward. Sophie looked back to Ginny and gave her the goofy smile.

"Hi Aunt Ginny!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you are precious," gushed Ginny. "Come with me, you have got to meet your other Uncles. And Uncle Bill has a little girl just about your age!"

"Go on darling," said Hermione, giving her daughter a gently push inside.

"You two too! Get inside. We've all been dying to see you again. Go say hello!" Hermione stepped inside the kitchen, just in time to see Ron shove a rather large forkful of food into his mouth. She smiled. Nothing had changed.

She was home.

* * *

_So, that was the very last chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks so much for sticking with me till the very end. Thank you to all the loyal people that reviewed for every chapter. It really meant a lot to me!_


End file.
